Reencuentros y Sorpresas
by ailudelastiernas
Summary: Tomoyo y los card captors tendrán que enfrentar nuevos retos y también enemigos. Hay algo que esconde Tomoyo y Eriol quiere averiguarlo. ¿Quien es Angie? ¿Y que esconde? ¿Por que Yukito desaparece? ¿Que pasa en el hospital Tomoeda? Porque no todos los reencuentros son agradables, siempre traen sorpresas... solo tienes que saber afrontarlas y creer en tu estrella! TXE SXS TXK NXY :3
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Ese era un día especial. El primer día de vacaciones por fin había llegado. Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban de camino a un día de campos hacia el bosque. Habían intentado convencer a kero y a Supii para que abandonen la consola de juegos, pero no lo lograron. Nakuru y Yukito estaban trabajando junto a Toya en el hospital general de Tomoeda, así que tampoco pudieron asistir. La mayoría de los compañeros de clases se iban de vacaciones fuera del país o de campamento a algún lugar con sus familias, pero ellos no. Las cosas habían estado algo raras en las últimas semanas de clases y habían decidido quedarse para estar preparados para cualquier circunstancia.

Tomoyo tendió la manta en el suelo, Sakura puso la canasta en el medio y los chicos empezaron a acomodar las cosas.

Las cosas en la relación de Sakura y Shaoran iban muy bien. Luego de sellar la última carta, Shaoran aclaro las cosas con ella y su padre, obviamente Toya se opuso, pero sabía que no la haría cambiar de opinión. A sus quince años tenían una espléndida relación, había algunas peleas, pero siempre las arreglaban.

Eriol volvio al instituto luego de eso y se estableció en Tomoeda, parecía no quererse ir de ahí. Él sabía que ellos eran como una familia para él, aunque nunca lo dijera con palabras claras. Nakuru y Spinell se habían alegrado de regresar, al igual que la maestra Kaho, que enseñaba en la primaria de Tomoeda.

Tomoyo… ella últimamente estaba algo confundida. Sentía que la seguían, se sentía a veces observada. Había veces en la que no podía dormir en la noche. Nunca dijo nada, pero sabía que el chico de ojos azules sabía o sospechaba sobre su situación. Siempre trataba de hacerla sentirla mejor, también Spinell la veía, e incluso se asustaba cuando la chica gritaba que no la siguieran y dejaran de molestarla los supuestos "fantasmas". Había asistido a una sesión de psicología e incluso se hiso estudios, a escondida de todos, pero le decían que no tenía nada, que tal vez era algún trauma de su niñez, pero ella no lo relacionaba con ello. Lo sentía real. Más real que nada.

-Sakura –la llamo Eriol- ¿has hablado con Yue? Lo he visto muy extraño últimamente.

-trate de hablar con él, pero no me dice nada, solo veo que se queda mirando la luna todas las noches. Estoy muy preocupada –dijo angustiada.

-No creo que sea raro –opinó Tomoyo- al ser guardián de la luna, tal vez se encuentre relacionado con ella por algún fenómeno natural… eh oído que pronto habrá un eclipse.

-a Nakuru no le sucedo lo mismo, dudo que sea eso- dijo serio Eriol- tal vez sea algo con sus poderes, otra vez.

-Toya se encargó de eso hace mucho y los poderes de Sakura se ha encargado de alimentar a las cartas y a sus guardianes –dijo Shaoran- capaz es por Yukito, tal vez le afecte algo de eso.

-mi hermano dijo que su abuela no se encuentra muy bien de salud… quizás sea eso- dijo su novia.

Trataron de no indagar más en el tema. Hablaron sobre que podrían hacer ese verano, ir al parque acuático, al de diversiones, entrenar, cosas divertidas y que los mantuviera ocupados en no pensar en algún posible mal o enemigo.

…..

Era algo tarde, ya estaba atardeciendo y el ocaso era hermoso. Habían guardado todo en el canasto que estaba ahora junto a Eriol. Sakura y Shaoran estaban recostados sobre un árbol admirando el ocaso. Eriol lo observaba de pie, un poco lejos de la pareja. Tomoyo estaba mirando hacia el lado contrario, dirección al bosque. Una ráfaga de viento le dio de lleno, haciendo volar sus cabellos.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Como si, sí dejara de mirar hacia el bosque y daba la vuelta, se la llevarían arrastrando hacia él.

La luz desapareció, dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Estaban preparados para irse, pero Tomoyo no se dio cuenta, seguía mirando el tenebroso bosque. Eriol toco su hombro para que volteara, pero no lo hiso. La llama y ella no responde. Giro despacio su cuerpo hacia él y ella se asustó.

-¿Tomoyo? –Pregunto su amiga asustada- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay alguien. Me da miedo- sonó fría, sin sentimientos.

-¿En el bosque? ¿Estas segura?- dijo Shaoran- yo no veo ni siento nada.

-Me estas asustando, Tomoyo- dijo Sakura.

-¿Segura de lo que dices, Tomoyo? Si estas segura, yo iré a investigar- dijo serio Eriol- pero debes estar segura.

-Estoy segura. –dijo con los ojos perdidos.

-¿Iras, Eriol? Yo no le veo el caso. Ni siquiera siento a un animal cerca de aquí- dijo el de ojos chocolates.

-No vallas, Eriol. Puede ser peligroso- dijo asustada Sakura- vallamos todos.

Dejo la canasta al lado de un árbol, Eriol agarro la mano de Tomoyo y entraron a investigar al bosque. Sakura quería ser valiente, pero temblaba de miedo. Shaoran seguía pensando que no había nada y decía que deberían irse, pero Tomoyo no opinaba lo mismo.

-No veo a nadie, ¿estas segura, Tomoyo? –pregunto el ojiazul.

-Sí. Esta por allá… tengo miedo- decía apuntando hacia un claro a pocos metros de ellos.

-Escucho algo… -dijo Sakura.

-Son espadas –dijo serio- Eriol, es una pelea –susurro y se acercaron para observar mejor, pero sin hacer ruido. Se escondieron detrás de unos pinos grandes y viejos.

Se dispusieron a observar lo que pasaba delante. Tomoyo tenía razón, en el bosque había unas personas. No podían sentir sus presencias, por eso no los habían notado. Eran tres, dos muchachos y una chica, todos de su misma edad maso menos.

-_Dinos donde esta o sufrirás las consecuencias_- dijo apacible la chica. Su mirada era fría y demostraba seguridad. Sus ojos de un celeste grisáceo estaban enfocados en su presa, un chico de ojos y cabello negros, las ropas de él estaban maltratadas y denotaban varios arañazos y cortes.

_-Si te lo digo, me mataran_ –dijo temeroso el chico, no parecía muy fuerte. Su cuerpo era delgado y sin mucha musculatura. Parecía un perro flacuchento y desnutrido.

_-Si no me lo dices, yo te matare._ –dijo ella desafiante.

-Deberíamos irnos, Eriol, esto es peligroso- le susurro Shaoran.

-No lo creo –dijo prestando atención.

-Si nos dan pelea corremos riesgo –alego Sakura- no podemos arriesgar la seguridad de Tomoyo.

Eriol observo a la amastisa. Esas personas podrían saber sobre la resiente _enfermedad_ de Tomoyo, no lo podía dejar así como así. Quería respuestas.

-Todo estará bien –dijo la aludida- estará bien…

_-No podrás hacerlo. Soy lo único que tienes como pista, me necesitas vivo… pero igual no hablare._- dijo tratando de alejarse de ella, pero el otro chico apoyo su espada sobre su hombro, mirando a la chica como preguntándole _¿Qué debo hacer?_

_-Entonces… morirás. Me sirves vivo, pero si no hablas deberás morir.- _dijo enojada- _Mata a esta maldita rata.-_ordeno.

El chico de la espada apunto al otro, intento tajarlo en el abdomen, pero el corrió y de pronto se hizo un destello de luz y desapareció. La chica enfureció y pego un chirrido, colérica. El otro solo se quedó viendo en esa dirección.

_-¡ay! Maldita rata, salió huyendo como lo que es ¡una rata! – _se acuclillo en el suelo e intento calmarse.

-Eriol, nos vamos- dijo Shaoran dándose la vuelta, pero piso una ramita seca e hizo ruido. Rápidamente volvio a ocultarse- ¡rayos! –murmuro.

La chica pareció no darse cuenta, pero el otro chico sí. Dio un paso hacia ellos, pero se detuvo. Pensaron que estarían a salvo, pero fue todo lo contrario. Con su espada dio un golpe hacia el pino y solo eso basto para hacerlo caer. Eriol había tomado a Tomoyo justo a tiempo, igual que los otros dos, y se habían ido tras otro árbol.

-_¿Qué sucede?_ –Pregunto extrañada- ¿_es la rata? ¿Está ahí?_

_-Tenemos compañía –_dijo serio.

Sakura estaba aterrada y rogaba para que no los encontraran, Shaoran analizaba las vías de escape, Eriol trataba de pensar en algo en que los ayude y Tomoyo, como una completa loca de loquero, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-_Si son listos, saldrán por las buenas._ –Dijo la chica.

Eriol y Shaoran ya estaban listos para el escape del año, cuando a Tomoyo se le ocurrió gritar como si la vida le fuera de ello. Salió corriendo de los brazos de su amigo antes de que el pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Angie! –grito muy muy fuerte.

-¡diablos! –maldijo Shaoran por lo bajo- estamos en problemas…

-¿An-Angie? –Pregunto extrañada Sakura- Angie –susurro sin creérselo- ¡ANGIE! –grito como Tomoyo, alegre.

La tal Angie, volteo hacia las _locas_ que se dirigían hacia ella. Los chicos no tuvieron tiempo a detenerlas, ninguno de los tres. Las chicas se habían, literalmente hablando, arrojado sobre la chica denominada Angie. Seguía estupefacta. Parecía una estatua de lo inmóvil e inexpresiva que estaba.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo inmóvil que se había quedado y se asustaron un poco al no verla reaccionar. Ellas estaban muy conmocionadas.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto, temerosa, Sakura- creo que la matamos- dijo con una gotita en su nuca.

-¿Alguien nos puede explicar… ¡qué diablos pasa aquí!? – medio grito Shaoran algo frustrado.

Las chicas se levantaron y le ofrecieron una mano a la recién denominada "Angie", y ella la acepto luego de recuperar el conocimiento. Al tiempo en que se reincorporo, el chico de la espada se acero hasta su flanco izquierdo. Shaoran y Eriol hicieron lo mismo con las chicas, preparados para cualquier ataque o acción inesperada.

-Eres tu Angie, ¿verdad? –Pregunto Tomoyo- te reconocería donde fuera, aunque haya pasado el tiempo…

-… -no decía nada, miraba solo al piso.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te fuiste? –Estaba preocupada Sakura.

-Y ahora te encontramos aquí –empezó feliz- … pero actúas extraño y… y te encontramos en esta situación… -termino extrañada.

-Tomoyo no entendemos, ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Eriol.

-¿Quién es Angie? –aclaro Shaoran.

Pero la chica de cabello arena no reaccionaba. Y los card-captors no obtenían respuestas. Sakura dio un paso al frente, rápidamente el chico se puso frente a Angie y Shaoran hizo lo mismo con su novia.

-Espera –dijo una aguda voz- ellos no son peligrosos… -puso una mano en su hombro y se paró a su lado- ellos son familia –termino con una linda sonrisa.

-Angie… Angie es- empezó Sakura.

-Angie es nuestra prima – finalizo Tomoyo.

-Prefiero el término "primis" –dijo guiñándoles un ojo a las chicas, quienes sonrieron- tanto tiempo ha pasado, queridas primas. Cinco años, si no me equivoco… y ahora las encuentro aquí, en el bosque y ¡con unos chicos muy chulos! –exclamo con un extraño acento.

El chico de ojos zafiro y cabellos negros azulados y de piel pálida, guardo su espada en el cinto que atravesaba su espalda. Su mirada ya no era tan fría y amenazadora, pero si peligrosa si se proponía a hacerlo.

Las chicas tenían una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios, Shaoran seguía viendo a Angie con mirada desconfiada y Eriol con una curiosa.

No sabían que ese sería el comienzo de algo extraordinario, lleno de secretos, enemigos nuevos y peligros. Pero sobre todo, aprenderían muchas cosas nuevas. Ese reencuentro traería varias sorpresas y revelaría secretos importantes.

-Hay que irnos, no es seguro permanecer aquí. –dijo el chico.

-suspiro- Tienes razón, Matt. –Dijo seria- No es seguro el bosque, por el momento…

-¿Por qué es peligroso? –dijo precavido Eriol.

-Porque podrían regresar con refuerzos, esa maldita rata traerá a sus amigos. Les aconsejo que ustedes también se vallan.

-¿Te iras? ¿Tan pronto? Recién acabamos de reencontrarnos y ya te vas- agrego Sakura muy triste.

-Si nos quedamos aquí, corremos riesgos –le dijo Matt- No queremos que nos descubran.

-¿A dónde irán? ¿Regresaste para quedarte en Tomoeda? –Inmiscuyo Tomoyo.

-Es algo momentáneo… debo arreglar unos asuntos y luego me volveré a ir.

Los chicos no querían interferir en la charla familiar, pero según lo que entendieron, podría haber posibles enemigos y ellos no los dejarían ir así como así.

-¿te importaría si respondes algunas preguntas? Entiende que no podemos dejar ir así como así… ¿comprenden? –dijo cauteloso Shaoran.

-Este no el lugar adecuado –miro a Tomoyo- ¿Seria molestia si vamos a tu casa por una taza de té, Tomy? Creo que tus amigos me harán un interrogatorio- dijo con un tono burlón.

**Holiss! Aquí traigo un nuevo proyecto de ccs, luego de mi intento fallido y limpiando ideas y puliendo detalles. Espero su opinión, para ver si esta historia frutos, es mi primer long-shot, así que sean piadosos.**

**La trama de este fic esta centrada en Tomoyo y Sakura, mas en Tomoyo, descubriendo cosas interesantes. Me gustaría poner de todo en este fic, no soy fan de la aventara, me va más el romance o el drama /XD si pueden pásense por mi perfil y lean algunas historias/ pero dare mi mayor esfuerzo, tengo algunos ,muy pocos, capítulos ya hechos para no demorar en actualizar, pero la escuela me tiene de rehén ahora.**

**Dejen su opinión en un review!**

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiii! ****Quiero agradecerles a todos aquello que se tomaron su tiempo de leer esta histaria, sobre todo a ** que dejo un review y a **breathingforsomething que puso esta historia en favoritos.**

**No importa si ponen "esta buena" "me gusta" o alguna carita feliz, pero dejen algún review, ya sea positivo o negativo.**

**Eso es todo, hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 2

Tic tac.

Solo eso se escuchaba, el tic tac del reloj en la sala de la mansión de las Daidouji's.

El ambiente estaba algo tenso y la miraba penetrante de la recién descubierta prima de las chicas y la de su acompañante, no ayudaban mucho… Sakura y Tomoyo habían ido a preparar té y buscar algún trozo de pastel hecho por la amastisa.

-Eriol… me suena, me suena demasiado –decía pensativa- ¿Hiraguisawa, verdad? –pregunto dudosa.

-Así es, soy de Inglaterra… no creo que te suene, no es tan reconocido en el país o algo así –dijo algo dubitativo.

-Pero… -dijo manteniendo algo de misterio- nunca dije que me sonara de algún país… -dio una leve risa- ¡ya me acorde! –Salto de su asiento de emoción- ¡claro! Tu eres el "famoso mago Clow" –dijo haciendo comillas al aire- ¿cierto?

No les sorprendía… bueno, tal vez solo lo tomo con la guardia baja. La habían descubierto en medio de una batalla-interrogatorio con un raro chico, que luego se convirtió en una rata. Esa chica de normal no tenía ni un pelo.

-Claro… tú creaste unas cartas mágicas con grandes poderes, ¿verdad?... Las Cartas Clow… y oí sobre unos ¿guardianes? ¿Puede ser? –Pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuestas, solo miradas inquisitorias.- mmm lo tomare como un sí.

-¿y tú? ¿Qué nos dices sobre ustedes? –Dijo Shaoran algo brusco- esa espada posee poderes mágicos… y el chico del bosque que se convirtió en rata ¿Qué nos dices?- trato de intimidarla o algo. Lo que sea. Pero ella seguía con la misma mirada, ahora adornada con una sonrisa ladeada.

-A ti si te conozco –le dijo- eres el heredero del Clan Li… me han dicho que esas cartas son tuyas, por herencia, creo. ¿Verdad?

Shaoran solo negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ella ensancho su sonrisa.

-Cierto… -sonrió burlona- ahora son de Sakurita, mi primis querida… ¡qué suerte la de ella!... ¡yo también quisiera una de esas, seria asombroso! –dijo emocionada como una niña pequeña.

Iba a acotar algo el niño chino, pero Matt se le adelanto.

-Sabes que si lo quieres, yo te lo puedo conseguir. –dijo con una inmensa paz.

-Claro que no, ahora son de Saku. Ella es familia, y a la familia no se le daña –le regaño.

-¿Qué quiso decir con…?

Pero Eriol no pudo terminar la frase ya que las chicas entraron.

Dejaron el té en la mesa y pusieron una rebanada en un plato para cada uno de tarta de fresas.

-¿de que hablaban? –pregunto Tomoyo.

-Les jugaba a los chicos una broma -dijo mientras agarraba un tenedor- lo de siempre.

-¿Qué les dijo? –dijo Sakura interesada.

-Más de lo que debería saber –dijo sereno Eriol- se ve que está muy bien informada sobre nosotros.

-Ahh, eso. Es que cuando Angie se fue, nos seguimos comunicando por medio de cartas y nos contábamos todo. –dijo tranquila la de ojos verdes.

-Sakura decidió que sería bueno contarle sobre las cartas y todo eso. Espero que no les haya molestado, también le contamos sobre ustedes.

-así que no se te hace extraño la magia- dedujo Shaoran- ¿Cuál es tu relación con esta?

-Bueno… eso es algo muy personal –dijo seria- debería bastarles con saber que nosotros también la poseemos. Cuando Sakura me conto sobre eso, yo también le conté mis historia… fue un alivio saber que ya no les tendría que ocultar nada. –finalizo con genuina alegría.

-Es bueno saber eso… lamentamos la desconfianza- dijo cortes Eriol- nunca se sabe cuándo puede aparecer alguien con malas intenciones.

-Últimamente han pasado sucesos raros, presencias malignas se sienten y cuando vamos tras ellas… nada. Es como si fueran- dijo con frustración.

-como si fueran fantasmas- termino Matt.

-Así es. Pensábamos que iban tras las cartas, pero nunca se nos acercaron. Se sienten por las afueras del pueblo, lugares abandonados y en el bosque –dijo Sakura- Toya dijo que él también las siente, cerca del hospital donde trabaja.

-Tú por casualidad ¿sabes algo, Angie? –Dijo la amastisa- no debe ser casualidad que te aparezcas por aquí. –finalizo con algo de nostalgia.

Todos voltearon su mirada hacia la chica de cabellos largos color arena.

-Me descubriste –dijo mostrando sus palmas- la verdad es que vine justamente por eso. Temo decirles que puede que estén en peligro. –dijo seria.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? –preguntó un curioso Shaoran.

-Hemos recibido un aviso de que aquí en Tomoeda se esconde un poderoso enemigo. Lo hemos estado buscando por mucho tiempo –dijo el de ojos zafiros- vinimos por él.

-¿Un nuevo enemigo?... ¿saben que es lo que quiere? –pregunto Eriol.

-Esa es información secreta. No podemos revelarlo. Lo siento- dijo Angie- El consejo nos prohíbe revelar eso.

-Una vez… -empezó con calma Tomoyo- una vez dijiste que la única información secreta del consejo… eran las de temas personales –la miro directamente a los ojos- ¿por eso estas aquí? ¿Sabes algo, verdad? –Pregunto enojada- ¡dijiste que no nos ocultarías sobre eso! ¡Que nos dirías si sabias algo! –se levantó con violencia de su silla.

Tomoyo estaba enojada. Sakura estaba con la cara de impresión, tratando de asimilar lo que la amastisa dijo. Shaoran trataba de asimilar las cosas. Eriol estaba impresionado por la reacción de Tomoyo, ella nunca reaccionaba así. Angie bajo la mirada, trataba de buscar algo que decir para solucionar el reciente problema. Matt miraba con seriedad a Tomoyo, conteniéndose de decirle algo que no debía.

-Dilo… di lo que sabes, Angie. –espeto Sakura, levantándose de su asiento.

-No debí haber dicho eso –dijo con una triste sonrisa- No debí…

Crack.

La taza de té de las manos de Tomoyo cayó al suelo y se partió en pedazos. Eriol se paró y fue a su lado, le preocupa las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¡ella también era mi familia! ¡Familia, Eingel! ¿Te suena la palabra? –espeto molesta.

-¿crees que no nos dolió? –Chillo Sakura al borde de las lágrimas- ¡era como la madre que perdí!

-Tranquilízate Sakura –trato de calmarla Shaoran- ¿Qué es lo pasa?

-Tomoyo cálmate –pidió Eriol- mírame. ¡Tomoyo mírame! –dijo exasperado.

Ella miraba a la ojigris con una mescla de sentimientos. Enojo. Ira. Y lágrimas.

Ella no volteaba a mirarlo, así que el la tomo del rostro y lo volteo para tenerla cara a cara.

-cálmate, Tomoyo. Alterarse no solucionara nada. –dijo despacio, para calmarla.

Tomoyo se calmó… pero Sakura no.

-¡Te fuiste! ¡Ni siquiera apareciste para su funeral! –Grito con rabia- ¡luego empezaste a mandar cartas, como si nada hubiera pasado! –Shaoran la agarro porque amenazaba con arrojarse sobre la peli arena.

-¿Crees que no me dolió? ¡Era mi madre! Deberías entenderme. Me sentí mal –le dijo a la ojiverde.

-¡Yo nunca hui cuando mi madre murió! Esa es la diferencia.

La atmosfera era tensa. Sakura se removía inquieta entre los brazos de su amado. Tomoyo estaba ida. Angie solo las miraba indiferente.

-Dinos que es lo sabes… dilo antes de que yo misma te saque por la puerta. Y no será en las mejores condiciones, créeme. –Dijo con un tono demasiado frio, Tomoyo.

-No está muerta. –Soltó luego de un largo silencio- y no está en mis planes dejar que la alejen de mi lado otra vez… es lo único que les voy a decir.- Dio media vuelta y se fue, junto a Matt, de la casa.

Sakura dejo de moverse y callo de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Shaoran trataba de hacerla reaccionar, pero ella no respondía. Tomoyo paro de llorar y se sentó de nuevo, con la vista perdida. Ambas estaban en shock.

-Eriol… ¿de qué nos perdimos? –pregunto confundido.

-No lo sé. Pero… lo que si se es que esa tema debe ser muy delicado como para que las chicas reacciones así.

-Murió su tía… ¿tu sabias? –el negó- yo tampoco. Sakura nunca menciono a algún otro familiar que no fuera Tomoyo y su madre.

-Y Angie desapareció después de eso, según lo que entendí que decían…

-Sakura dijo que era como una madre para ella… me pregunto ¿Qué le habrá pasado? –pregunto a la nada.

Se escuchó un ruido de puertas abrirse. La mamá de Tomoyo entro por ellas.

-Tomoyo, querida, mira lo que- decía alegre, pero se detuvo al ver el estado de la sala y de las chicas- ¡Tomoyo, Sakura! ¿Qué paso? –pregunto alarmada. Trato de hacer reaccionar a las chicas pero ninguna despertaba de su shock- ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! –exigió desesperada.

-Vino su sobrina, Señora Daidouji. –empezó Eriol.

-Las chicas… discutieron un poco.- dijo Shaoran.

El rostro de Sonomi era un poema. Parecía que había visto a un fantasma. Calla al suelo, también, de rodillas y una pequeña sonrisa, algo tímida, se formó en su rostro.

-Volvio… -susurraba enternecida- la pequeña Angie, volvio…

….

"_¡no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy! Papá dijo que mañana resolvería un caso ¡yo! ¡Un caso!_

_Dice que soy muy inteligente para mi edad, que soy especial…_

_¿Qué opinas, primis? ¿Seré una gran detective como mis padres?_

_¡El traje de Tomoyo me encanto! Te envió una foto._

_PD: ¿Cuándo vendrás a verme? Papá dijo quedarían venir a hacer una pijamada ¿no es genial?_

_¡Dile a Toya que ya leí el libro que me mando! ¡Me encanto!_

_¡Adiossss! ¡Te quiero de aquí al infinito!"_

Del sobre color crema saco también una foto: una niña de cabello rizado y color arena, largo hasta su cintura y con ojos grises con un toque de celeste. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. Tenía un traje de detective: camisa manga larga blanca, una corbata negra, el típico "ponchito" de detective a cuadrille, una falda a cuadrille, una linda boina también a cuadrille y los zapatitos negros y medias blancas. En su mano una lupa pequeña. Ese era el aspecto de la niña de seis añitos.

-En esos tiempos, papá me leía estas cartas… -recordó Sakura- tres años después… vino lo peor –recordó con tristeza.

Guardo todo en el sobre y lo metió en una caja llena de sobre con sellos de países diferentes.

-¿Qué paso luego, Sakurita? –pregunto el peluche.

-Cuando teníamos ocho años su madre contrajo una grave enfermedad, los doctores no sabían que es lo que era… pero si lo que hacía. Debilitaba el corazón, con el tiempo… dejo de latir. –Dijo mientras una lagrima caía sobre su mejilla- luego de que me hablo sobre la magia… supuse que habría sido un hechizo o una maldición, ya que la enfermedad era muy rara, avanzaba demasiado rápido, también afectaba a órganos vitales. Nunca se vio algo como eso. –Su voz se debilitaba- su familia realizo el funeral tres días luego de su muerte.

-¿Qué paso con la chiquilla?

-ella había desaparecido el mismo día que mi tía murió. Nunca la dieron como desaparecida, nunca la buscaron, solo desapareció… ni siquiera fue al funeral… luego del funeral desaparecieron todos. Mi tío. Mis primos. Los amigos más apegados también. Todos ellos fueron al funeral, pero luego desaparecieron.

-¿así nada más? ¿No dijeron nada?

-No. Tampoco los reportaron como desaparecidos ni nada. –se largó a llorar.

-Eso es muy raro… ¿nadie hiso nada? –Ella negó- deberías preguntarle a la chiquilla, tal vez sepa.

-Tomoyo una vez le escribió sobre eso… -recordó.

-¿y que dijo? –pregunto el amarillo, curioso.

-Nada. No escribió por dos meses, cuando volvio a escribir, no menciono nada respecto al tema.

Kero se metió en la caja y empezó a revisar las cartas.

-China… Egipto… Chile… Argentina, España, México, . ¡El polo Sur! ¡Esta chiquilla viajo por todo el mundo! –Dijo exasperado- Brasil es la última carta que recibiste… mmm… hace casi tres meses. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no escribió más? –Le pregunto extrañado- siempre escribía cada una o dos semanas –decía viendo las fechas.

Pero la ojijade no lo escucho, se fue a dormir, ya era de madrugada.

Decidió abrir la carta y leerla.

"_ahora estoy en Brasil, Rio de Janeiro para ser exacta… _

_Sobre lo de la última carta que me escribiste…_

_La verdad, es que no lo sé. Pueden ser muchas cosas las que le puedan suceder. No sabría decirte con exactitud. Lo siento primis. Seguiré investigando a ver si encuentro algo sobre ese tema._

_¿Cómo están ustedes? Tomoyo no comento mucho en su última carta, creo que algo le pasa ¿tú sabes qué? Tengo un raro presentimiento… siento que oculta algo… cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo esta Toya? Me gustaría escribirle, pero creo que aún está enojado y solo se enfadara más._

_Me dicen que aquí solo estaré una o dos semanas, pero no les creo. Siempre mienten. Ojala me enviaran a Okinawa, para visitar mi casa… pero lo más cerca que logre fue ir a China. Y las cosas ahí fueron largas, pero sin tiempo de darme alguna escapadita a Japón._

_Te mando un recuerdo de aquí y algunos dulces para tu peluche-parlante. También mande un paquete para el tío y para Toya. Espero le quede bien la playera a tu hermano, sé que le encantara el libro que encontré sobre el antiguo Brasil al tío._

_Eso es todo por el momento. Adiós…_

_PD: ten cuidado con lo que planeas hacer… no creas que me olvide lo de hace un mes… esa magia, es magia negra y además prohibida. Yo ya lo intente…_

…_no querrás saber los resultados" _

Casi se cae de la impresión.

-_¿magia negra? ¿Prohibida?... –_pensó el guardián- ¿Qué pasó… hace cuatro meses? –dijo viendo a Sakura, pero ella ya estaba en el mundo de Morfeo…

Trato de razonarlo. Sakura no sabía sobre magia negra y prohibida ¡menos! Estaba seguro que Eriol no le hablaría sobre esos temas, el mocoso menos. Tal vez fuera otra persona… ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién?…

Tendría que hablar con Spi, el siempre andaba por el pueblo observando… tal vez hala visto algo.

…..

Ya se había rendido su madre, tras todos haberse ido, ella fue a su cuarto y su madre trato de preguntarle que le sucedía, pero ella nunca soltó una palabra. Se paró y fue hacia su ventana y la abrió.

-Sé que estás ahí –su voz apenas audible- Entra… te contare lo que me pidas.

Por la ventana entro un Spinell algo somnoliento, con un tierno sombrerito como piyama y restregándose un ojo que lagrimeaba por el sueño. Se recostó junto a ella en su cama.

-¿Qué paso? –Dio un bostezo- Eriol dijo que estabas mal… dijo algo como: shock… llorar… creo que un muerto y algo sobre "Tomoyo se alteró"-finalizo con una media sonrisa- supuse que necesitarías un amigo. Eriol dijo que podía quedarme a dormir… ¿puedo, Tomy? –pregunto con una carita tierna. Ella solo asintió.

-Mi prima volvio… digamos que sacamos algunas cosas a relucir y terminamos discutiendo –dijo acariciando al peluche.

-¡¿Y la mataste?! –dijo alterado.

-No, No podría… Es mi tía, su madre, la que murió hace tiempo. Nos enojamos con ella, ya que nunca mostro interés sobre ella luego de su muerte- dijo con el ceño fruncido- Sakura y yo sufrimos mucho su muerte… fue como una madre para nosotras –las lágrimas volvieron a salir- ¡ella desapareció! ¡Y luego vuelve a escribirnos, como si nada hubiera pasado! ¡Nunca la perdonare! ¡Nunca, nunca! –chillaba, sacando todo lo que se había guardado hace tiempo.

-Tranquila, tal vez… tal vez- trataba de hallar alguna respuesta que la ayudara –tal vez surgió algo. Capaz, solo le duele aceptar que perdió.

Ella le prestó atención.

-A muchos le cuesta hacerlo… Sakura siempre la tiene presente, por ejemplo, tiene una foto que siempre saluda y hasta veces le cuanta anécdotas y pide consejo. Acepto la perdida, pero para ella aún sigue ahí en su corazón, ayudándola… tal vez tu prima no tuvo a nadie con ella, Sakura tenía a su padre, hermano, también te tenia a ti.

-Es verdad… -recordó- luego de la muerte de la tía, toda su familia también desapareció…. ¡pero esa no es excusa!

-¿Y si tal vez la obligaron? ¿O si tenía algo deveras importante que hacer? Tal vez paso algo… no trato de defenderla, pero esas cosas pueden pasar.

Eso la dejo pensando… ¿Qué paso para que Angie se fuera sin dar explicaciones, al igual que toda su familia? ¿Habrá algo que no les haya dicho? Seguramente… harían muchas cosas que ella no haya dicho. Como por ejemplo "Matt", nunca lo menciono en alguna carta. Nunca. Ni que es lo que hacía en esos países lejanos de su hogar.

Y volvio a ella esas últimas palabras.

-No está muerta y no está en mis planes dejar que la alejen de mi lado otra vez… es lo único que les voy a decir.- Repitió las mismas palabras que menciono ella, antes de marcharse.

Spinell no entendió sus palabras. Pero ella… ella…

-Entonces –dio una risa amarga –Entonces espero que luego… ya no desaparezcas como un fantasma.

**Creo que actualizare los viernes, así tiene todaaaaaaaaaaaaa una semana para dejar al menos una carita feliz como review**

**Que les valla bien, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**PD: tengo muchas historia buenísimas de soul eater, si les gusta ese anime, pasense por mi perfil, también tengo unos de vampire knight.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Era un lindo mediodía. Un sol brillante en el firmamento, sin ninguna nube gris. Un lindo viento de verano, casi una brisa. En el hospital la gente estaba tranquila, gracias a dios no había tantos heridos. Solo algunas personas con daños leves.

Una enfermera de cabello marrón y de ojos del mismo color, estaba en la recamara 14 atendiendo a un viejito que padecía de una rara enfermedad. Tenía fiebre a todas horas, también problemas para respirar y alucinaciones a causa de las altas fiebres. Nakuru Akizuki, se leía en su placa.

-Pobre señor… -decía lamentándose- la fiebre no ha bajado, como siempre. ¿Quiere algo en especial, Señor?

-Qui-quiero v-ver-la –decía con vos pastosa- o-o-otra –v-ez. –decía con mucha dificultad.

-¿A quién? –pregunto extrañada. Era viudo y sin hijos, tampoco otro familiar. El pobre señor no tenía a nadie quien lo visitara, por eso ella siempre venía a verlo.- ¿A quién quiere ver?

-A la-a ni-niña-, la ni-niña de a-noche.

Otra vez. Esa niña otra vez. Otros dos pacientes más habían dicho que querían ver a esa dichosa niña. Era muy extraño.

No quiso contradecirlo, él estaba en sus últimos días de vida. Le dijo un "hare lo que pueda" y se marchó de ahí, directo a la oficina de Toya. Tal vez el supiera algo que ella no

Subió por el ascensor tres pisos, el pasillo estaba casi vacío, solo uno que otro doctor. Tercera puerta a la izquierda, entro sin tocar, ya era costumbre. Ahí estaba el, revisando unos papeles.

-Uno más. Uno más vio a la dichosa "niña".- espeto enojada, raro en ella- ahora sí, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

El paro de ignorarla y leer los estudios de un paciente. La miro seriamente.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunto atónito- ¿uno más?

-Así es… Sé que tú sabes algo, suéltalo. –Dijo molesta- Desde hace tiempo sé que has recuperado tus poderes, aunque no los pueda sentir, sé que sigues viendo a la gente que ya ha muerto… y algunas cosas más- lo miro inquiridoramente- Toda la gente que ve a esa "niña" son personas que están por morir.

El suspiro resignado, Nakuru estaba madurando. Ya no lo podía ocultar.

-Se los viene a llevar, esa niña se los va a llevar –admitió frustrado, aunque era su trabajo salvar a la gente, no podría salvarlos de su propio final- Tiene un aura a muerte… se viene a llevar a las personas que están por morir.

La enfermera ahogo un grito, pobre gente. Lo más deprimente era…

-La habitación 25- susurro apenas audible.

El doctor que miraba por la ventana, volteo hacia ella. Era verdad. La habitación 25, allí había un niño de diez años, su familia había muerto en un accidente en auto, él había sobrevivido con mucha suerte, tenía una costilla rota que perforó el pulmón izquierdo. También lo había afectado ese raro virus. Vivía gracias al respirador y a unas máquinas más, pero no tenía muchas chances de vivir. Estaba todo el tiempo sedado para no sentir los dolores de su herida. Le dio pena recordarlo… pronto moriría.

-Pero… ¿Por qué aparece justo ahora ese espíritu…?

Buena pregunta. Una muy buena pregunta.

Y el solo conocía una respuesta.

….

Caminaba por la vereda, era linda la sombra que daban los arboles de ese lado. Los árboles que crecen alrededor del cementerio de Tomoeda. Vio a ambos lados y se verifico que nadie la viera entrar ahí.

La puerta crujió al ser abierta.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y estos se iluminaron de un color turquesa.

Con estos pudo ver a los seres del más allá.

Miro a todos, buscando a alguien en particular.

Y la encontró.

Un viento hiso volar su vestido blanco.

-Tanto tiempo… querida Tía Nadeshiko.- saludo con una sonrisa.

-Eingel –el fantasma le dio una leve sonrisa- ¿a qué has venido ahora? Tu presencia… nunca ha sido para algo bueno… -dijo con una triste cara- siempre que vienes… haces sufrir a muchas personas…

-Lo siento, tía. Pero es para lo único que nací… mi presencia siempre causa daño…

-En el mundo de los espíritus se dice que al consejo poco tiempo le queda… ¿tienes algo que ver con eso, querida?

-…Me temo que si… Otra vez los pondré en peligro… ¿serás capaz de perdonarme… otra vez?- pregunto con tristeza.

-Esta vez no… y me temo que Toya y Fujitaka tampoco lo harán. –dijo enojada.

-Pero Sakura y Tomoyo entenderán… con eso solo me vasta.

-Estás jugando con fuego… Yo no estaría tan segura de lo que dices, querida.- le espeto, dándose vuelta.

-Estoy segura que no me quemare… no esta vez.-susurro al viento.

Nadeshiko se dio vuelta bruscamente… pero ella ya había desaparecido, el viento se encargó de llevársela.

…

Otra vez. Volvieron otra vez. Pensó que ya habían desaparecido, pero volvieron.

Los ignoro, tal vez así desaparecieran. Siguió caminando con Spinell sentado en su hombro, simulando ser un muñeco. Sabía que él se había dado cuenta, pero no decía nada para no alterarla más.

Tres cuadras. Solo eso y llegaría a su destino. Apresuro el paso.

-¿Qué pasa? –Susurro con miedo- ¿Por qué te detienes, Tomoyo?

Pero ella no respondió. No había nadie, así que voló y se colocó frente a ella… y se aterro. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de ellos, sus piernas temblaban y no respiraba regularmente.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Me estas asustando, Tomoyo! –Le grito- ¡dime que es!

Lo sintió.

-¡diablos!

Sintió también esa presencia. Pero no la veía como Tomoyo, así que no sabía hacia donde atacar. Se transformó y se colocó frente a ella.

-Tienes que ayudarme, Tomoyo. Dime donde esta y yo me encargo de el- le dijo despacio, ella asintió.

-A tu izquierda. Está a tu izquierda. –susurró.

Formo una mini- bola de fuego azul y la lanzo hacia allí. Sabía que no lo dañaría, ya que no era de este mundo, pero seguro lo espantaría.

-¿Listo, se fue? –pregunto caminando con ella en su lomo, mirando hacia todas direcciones.

-Atrás vienen tres más. ¡Corre! ¡Corre! –Decía atemorizada- ¡por favor corre!

Corrió las tres cuadras que quedaban, ella lloraba en su lomo. Vio la reja negra en frente, dio un impulso y salto, corrió cuatro metros hacia la puerta de madera y entro abriéndola con un golpe. Tomoyo se bajó y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Se des-transformó y la siguió.

-¡Esto ya no puede seguir así! –escucho que decía su amo, enojado, con Tomoyo llorando en sus brazos.

-Tomoyo… -susurro, lamentable, al ver el estado de su amiga- ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando…?

-No lo sé… No lo sé… Ellos me siguen… Tengo miedo… -decía entre sollozos.

A Tomoyo le estaba haciendo mal todo esto, no dormía mucho por las noches y Eriol lo sabía. Había buscado en todo los libros, investigado todos los hechizos, incluso había intentado crear algún hechizo para ayudarla. Pero nada, no hacia efecto alguno nada de lo que intentaba.

Riiiing riiiing. Riiiing riiiing.

Eriol saco su celular y lo puso en su oído.

-¿Qué sucede? –era Nakuru.

-_Tenemos problemas aquí, ¿pueden venir?... Traigan a Tomoyo_. –Dijo rápidamente- está ocurriendo algo aquí en el hospital.

-¿Y Sakura y Shaoran?

-_Están en camino._

Colgó.

-Hay que irnos al hospital. Están teniendo problemas.

Tomoyo seco rápido sus lágrimas y se arregló, Spinell asintió y se pusieron en marcha. El hospital quedaba en el centro de Tomoeda, un poco lejos de su casa-mansión.

Fueron en el lomo de Spinell usando magia para que no los vieran surcando los cielos.

…...

Se relajó un poco. Cuando la llamaron diciendo que había problemas, pensó que sería más grave, gracias a dios no lo fue. Pero nunca pensó que pasara lo que estaba pasando.

-Shaoran cuida de las enfermeras –le ordeno- yo me encargare de los doctores y Kero de los pacientes.

-Entendido –salió corriendo hacia la habitación que estaba a unos metros detrás de él. Allí estaban las enfermeras reunidas por Nakuru, dormidas por la magia de la carta Sakura.

Kero se transformó y se colocó delante de las escaleras junto al ascensor, los únicos medios para subir al resto de los pisos. Se enfrentaría a cualquiera que quisiera pasar.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos? –Pregunto la de ojos verdes- Estamos preparados como dijeron, pero ¿Qué sigue?

Los tres miraron a Toya y Nakuru. Habían llamado diciendo que había problemas en el hospital, que vinieran rápido, luego dijeron que había que proteger a todos los de ahí. En los pocos cuartos que había en el primer piso, donde estaban, se encontraban unos pacientes que habían trasladado hace unos minutos. Pacientes que estaban en condiciones de riesgo, casi de muerte.

-Esperar. Ya falta poco. –Dijo su hermano- Tomoyo y Eriol también están llegando.

Justo en ese instante aparecieron los aludidos. Eriol tenía su báculo en mano y Tomoyo estaba sobre Spinell, por seguridad.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Eriol- Dime, Nakuru.

-Estamos esperando. No falta mucho.

-¿Qué cosa esperamos exactamente? –Dijo extrañada- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, se oyó como se abrió la puerta principal con el viento.

Se sentía feo… como cuando sabes que alguien morirá. Tomoyo lo sintió aún más feo. Sabía que era un aura de muerte.

-¡Es un espíritu! –Reclamo Eriol- ¡Sabes que a Tomoyo le desagradan! ¡Y aun así me dijiste que ella viniera!- le espeto a su guardián.

-Era necesario que ella viniera, es la única que los puede verlos y lo sabes –dijo Toya.

Spinell se tensó al instante, ya sentía el pavor de Tomoyo por sus temblores.

-¿Qué ves, Tomoyo? –pregunto Shaoran.

-Una niña –Toya y Nakuru se tensaron al instante- con alas blancas… Me está mirando –dijo en un susurro- ¡se me está acercando, Eriol has algo! –chillo aferrándose a la pantera.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Toya lo sujeto.

-Se quiere comunicar con nosotros, no hará daño.

La niña se acercaba lentamente, no quería tenerle miedo, pero no podía evitarlo. Algo en su interior le decía que se calmara, pero ella no podía… la niña puso una mano en su frente y todo se ilumino.

-¡No interfieran! –dijo fuerte, pero calmada- no interfieran, humanos.

-Está usando a Tomoyo para comunicarse. Una posesión. –dijo Li.

-¿Eso es peligroso? –pregunto su novia.

-Para ella no.

-¿A qué has venido? –grito el moreno.

-A llevar esas almas a la paz eterna… ¡No interfieran!

-¿Has sido tú la que ha estado apareciendo, verdad? Los pacientes dijeron ver a una niña.

-Mi señora dijo que viniera… ella necesita estas almas y yo se las llevare.

-¿Tu eres la que ha estado molestando a Tomoyo? –dijo Spi.

-Yo solo estoy aquí. He estado visitando a las almas que me llevare. Yo no soy un espíritu maligno.

-Eres un Ángel, ¿vedad?

Asintió y luego salió del cuerpo de la amastisa, quien se desmayó sobre Spinell. Sus amigos se acercaron a ella, en cambio el doctor y la enfermera cambiaron su semblante a uno más deprimente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió la castaña- ya no hay peligro, todo salió bien.

-Yo no diría eso. –se voltio y se dirigió a la habitación de las demás enfermeras.

Iba a preguntar, pero se calló al oír el ruido de los aparatos.

Piiiiiiiiii piiiiiiiiii

El sonido que anuncia **la muerte**. Gente había muerto, pero ellos no habrían tenido ni la mínima oportunidad para salvarlos. Cuando te llega la hora, debes partir.

….

Unas luces blancas flotaban frente a ella. Bailaban al compás del viento. Abrió sus brazos y chipas de colores salieron y envolvieron a las luces, que desaparecieron.

-_Falta poco, unas cuantas más y el árbol estará completo._

_-¿Qué harás con esa oportunidad?_ –pregunto su compañero.

-_Salvare las vidas que pueda…_

_-… ¿pero quién salvara la tuya, Eingel?..._

_-Nadie. __**Yo no tengo salvación.**_

Era una imagen triste.

….

**Pobre Tomy, se ve que la hago sufrir… pobrecita. ¿Qué hacen? Tanto tiempo…**

**¿Yo? Acá un poco tristona, la escuela no va como yo quiero. ¡Pero mañana empiezo softball! Wiiiiiiii ¿y stedes?...**

**También porque no me dejaron ni un lindo review… son malos… PERO NO IMPORTA! YO SEGUIRE CON ESTE FIC! **

**¿Qué pasa con esta prima rarita? La mami de Sakura jugara un papel semi-importante en este fic (creo) ¿Qué paso con lo de Saku hace un par de meses? Se la tenía bien guardada, eh! Yo quiero un Spinell! ¿Alguien más? **

**Últimamente no tengo tiempos para escribir, llegue a mitad del cap 5 y puff! Llegan los profes y dicen: lección de esto, prueba de esto, lamina y exposiciones sobro lo otro! Pero me daré un tiempito, por eso actualizo semanalmente, aunque sé que es feo que tarden las actualizaciones pero… ¡bueno! Algo es algo!**

**PREGUNTA DE LA SEMANA (si, ahora hago preguntas) ¿Cómo eres/eras en la escuela? ¿algún consejo en especial? Espero sus respuestas en un lindo review!**

**Besos! **

**ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A LA HERMANA ROSA, MONJA DE MI COLEGIO, QUIEN FALLECIO EL JUEVES 11/04. QEPD**

Upss! Dedicando el cap me di cuenta que no publique la semana pasada, disculas, tratare de actualizar el miércoles como rencompenza o el martes, ya que falto al cole!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Otra vez las habían sentido, las presencias estaban en la fábrica abandonada cerca del bosque, del lado norte. Sakura estaba a punto de llegar, montada en Kero, Shaoran ya estaba ahí y Eriol estaba en camino.

-¡Salgan! –grito apuntando con la espada hacia el lugar donde se sentía- bien, será por las malas. ¡Dios del trueno, ven! –el trueno impacto sobre el pequeño galpón y este estallo.

Era una especie de sombra obscura, tenía la forma de un humano pero más alto y deforme. Hiso una especie de rugido y se agazapo.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Tres bolas de fuego le dieron de lleno a la criatura.

Sakura desmonto a Kero y se puso en guardia.

-Eriol vendrá con Spinell, Tomoyo está en el hospital con Nakuru, por seguridad.

-¿Y Yue?- hace tiempo que no sabían mucho de él, eso se le hacía raro al de ojos chocolate.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, no sabían nada de él.

El enemigo se recuperó y se volvio a agazapar, rugiendo hacia la de ojos verdes. Una niebla empezó a salir del cuerpo del ser, era densa y no dejaba ver nada. Rodeo a los card-captors y no los dejaba ver.

-¡Sakura! –llamo desesperado cuando desapareció de su lado. Dio pasos a siegas buscándola, gritando su nombre, pero no respondía.

Invoco a su espada, invocaría al dios del viento y la niebla desaparecería, pero algo se aferró a esta y de un tirón se la llevo.

-Demonios… ¿Dónde estás cuando se te necesita, Eriol?

Se escuchó un ruido sordo y luego unos pasos corriendo hacia él, cuando quiso reaccionar algo le cayó encima haciendo que cállese de espalda contra el suelo.

Una esfera de viento, flotando arriba del de cabellos chocolates, empezó a disipar la niebla espesa. Eriol había llegado. Vio que encima de él estaba Sakura, con un pedazo de algún material dudoso, que le tapaba la boca. Kero estaba noqueado junto a un árbol.

-¿Qué era esa cosa?-pregunto el recién llegado.

Sakura se sacó el material viscoso y hablo.

-Shaoran detecto una presencia y yo vine a ayudarlo, no sabemos que es, pero tomo una forma muy extraña. No sé si sea una presencia de las que solemos sentir pero no ver. –dijo yendo a ayudar a su guardián.

-¿Tomoyo está segura? Es peligroso dejarla sola- dijo preocupado- desde lo del otro día… está más extraña.

Sakura frunció levemente su ceño, no le gustaba que dijeran eso de Tomoyo, pero sabía que su novio tenía razón. La amastisa se había desmayado hace ya casi una semana… su madre le dijo que estaba preocupada, ya que su única hija actuaba más raro de lo habitual. No solo no dormía, se pasaba las noches gritando hasta el cansancio, hasta quedarse sin voz. Las molestias voces se habían tomado formas, formas de gente que la atormentaban. Tomoyo estaba a un paso de querer morirse… si no es que ya lo quería.

-Quería salir al aire libre y se fue con Nakuru al parque pingüino –dijo triste, él estaba sufriendo junto con su amiga- en el hospital no quiere estar… dice que la atormentan más. –susurro con pena.

Shaoran bajo el rostro abatido, tenían que hacer algo ya… Tomoyo estaba muy mal, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

Toya había hablado con ella varias veces, pero no lograba nada. El no sentía las penas de aquellos espíritus que sentía, no como ella que si podía. Le daba medicinas para dormir, para la depresión y vitaminas, ya que no comía adecuadamente. Aunque hacían muy poco efecto.

Y las cosas no mejoraban…

De Eingel y Matt no se había sabido mucho, solo habían ido hablar sobre unos nuevos habitantes en el pueblo, una adorable niña y un niño reservado. Decían que estaban cerca de los límites de Tomoeda, cerca del bosque en la parte más alejada. Se los veía solo cuando salían a comprar alimentos y cosas para el hogar y demás. No quisieron ni acercarse por esa zona a averiguar si era cierto… las chicas todavía no asimilaban su regreso y ellos le daban tiempo… pero el tiempo se estaba acabando…

Sakura alzo a Kero en su forma falsa y se giró para volver al pueblo.

-Voy a ver a Tomoyo –susurro de espaldas- Nakuru seguro debe volver al hospital… me encargare de ella.

Su tono era monótono, sin sentimientos. Estaba cansada… cansada de todo.

Los demás solo la dejaron marcharse, Sakura era sin dudas, la más afectada luego de la madre de Tomoyo.

…

Tonos naranjas y rojizos bañaban el cielo, sin duda los colores del atardecer eran mágicos, pero ella prefería lo azules y violetas del anochecer. Del color de sus ojos y su cabello.

Se sentía bien, estar recostada en la hierba sin ningún ruido que perturbe, excepto el de tu respirar y el del viento. Muy pocos podrían admirar eso.

"_me encantaba ver el amanecer junto a mi mami… era algo mágico"_

Se levantó de golpe. Giro a todos lados buscando a la dueña de esa voz.

"_pero luego ella murió… nunca más volví a ver el amanecer. Me recordaba a ella y mi corazoncito dolía"_

Giro completamente. Estaba detrás de ella. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a la pequeña de no más de nueve años. Su pelo rubio opaco, ojos color café, sus manitos llenas de sangre y su ropa toda sucia y desagarrada.

Tomoyo se sentó de golpe, se aterro.

"_mi papi dijo… que yo pronto la volvería a ver. ¡Me puse muy feliz!..."_

La niña de pronto comenzó a sangrar desde el pecho y Tomoyo comenzó a gritar muy, muy fuerte.

"_pero dijo que fui una niña mala_ –su voz se tornó oscura- _y que no merecía verla… dijo que se llevaría de mi lo malo, así podría ir con mi mami_- su cara se volvio muy pálida y se puso delante de Tomoyo, con una mano en su mejilla- _y trajo a unos amigos que se llevarían todo lo malo_. –hizo una pausa y acaricio el cabello de la chica que seguía chillando¬- _entonces tomaron trozos de metales y empezaron a cortarme para que saliera todo lo malo."_

La niña levanto su remera y la obligo con sus manos a verle su vientre. Tomoyo volvio a gritar y a tratar de soltarse del agarre de la niña, pero no podía.

"_me dolía mucho, pero yo amaba a mi mami. Papi se fue y me dejo tirada ahí, todo era rojo y me daba miedo… Entonces todo se volvio negro y vi a mami de nuevo" –_termino con una tétrica sonrisa. Y luego desapareció.

-¡NOOOOOOO! –Tomoyo grito antes de caer al piso llorando a mares, con espasmos en el cuerpo y tosiendo, porque su garganta le dolía por los gritos.

Nakuru corrió hacia ella asustada, solo se había puesto a leer unos papeles y la perdió de vista un minuto. Pero con ese minuto basto para que los tormentos de Tomoyo volvieran a hacer de las suyas.

Primero reviso si se había lastimado, como alguna vez hace tiempo, o si se había golpeado al caerse. Pero estaba bien, en lo que cabe decir físicamente. Estaba a punto de levantarla en brazos, cuando un brazo se encargó de agarrarla de hombros y llevarla hacia atrás.

-¿¡pero que- no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando sintió como la inyectaban en el cuello. Sintió que empezaba a dormirse. Trato de llegar hasta Tomoyo, pera la misma mano la detuvo y la tumbo de costado en el suelo con cuidado. Pudo ver que alguien se encargaba de acariciar los cabellos de Tomoyo, ese alguien la observo y le sonrió.

-Es hora de que me ocupe de mi querida prima –le dijo risueña- dile a tu amo que todo estará bien. –Hiso una seña con su mano y, supuso, el chico que la tumbo agarro el cuerpo de la Daidouji. Y luego todo se volvio negro.

Matt le había inyectado una droga para dormirla. Por orden de Eingel.

….

Viajaban en el viento. No, mejor dicho: viajaban CON el viento. Matt tenía todavía a la amastisa en sus brazos, mientras que Eingel se encargaba de reforzar el campo de protección para que tampoco pudieran entrar espíritus. Quería darle algo de paz a su querida "primis". Se dio la vuelta, le dio de lleno el aroma a dulces flores, las que ella cuidaba con mucho recelo. En medio del campo de flores, que era su patio, estaba su "hogar", una casa-mansión, por así decirlo, ya que era demasiado grande para llamarse casa.

Era color blanca y con el tejado azul marino, de dos pisos, se veían cuatro ventanas del lado del frente del piso de arriba y dos poco más amplias en el de abajo, una a cada lado de la puerta del mismo color del tejado.

Entraron a pasa lento, no había apuro.

La sala era amplia y amueblada sencilla pero acogedoramente, sillones de cuero blanco y alfombras felpudas azul marino, también algunos electrodomésticos.

El de ojos zafiros la recostó sobre un sillón espacioso, frente a este se sentó Angie, su semblante estaba sereno, en paz. El chico salió de allí y fue hacia el siguiente cuarto, la cocina.

-"¿ahora qué hacer?... ¿Qué hacer…? –Pensaba- ¿Qué hare contigo…Tomoyo? –Suspiro sonoramente- corrijo: ¿Qué haremos contigo?

Se recostó masajeándose las sienes, pensando…

-"Harás" –aclaro- A mí no me incluyas en tus asuntos… los asuntos de tu familia son cosa tuya, yo no he de meterme. –dijo con una manzana a medio comer- … ¿Y?

-¿Y, qué? –dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué harás? –Dio un mordisco- no la podemos tener aquí, causara problemas. Ya tenemos demasiados problemas.

-"tiene razón… no debí haberla traído desde un principio." La sellare. –Dijo con simpleza- Así no tendrá más problemas –dijo con voz cansada- , eso es lo que hare. –Bostezo- no quiero… esto para ella… ella no. –callo rendida sobre el sofá.

Otro mordisco. Suspiro. Estaban agotados, los dos. Todo ese tiempo habían estado de acá para allá, haciendo esto y lo otro. No dormían bien, casi ni lo hacían. Se sentó en el sofá de uno solo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y el también callo rendido.

…

Había llegado tarde, de haber llegado diez minutos antes hubiera podido evitarlo. Cuando llego Nakuru estaba dopada todavía.

Agarro su celular y marco el número de memoria.

No tardo en contestar.

-Hay problemas –dijo neutral- Nakuru esta dopada, la inyectaron –la jeringa estaba a unos centímetros de la guardiana de la luna- y… se llevaron a Tomoyo.

No oyó nada del otro lado, pero supuso que Eriol estaría hecho una furia.

_-¿Quién fue?_

-Creo que fue Eingel, sería lo más razonable –dijo con algo de preocupación- … ¿Qué hago?

Se oía la respiración acelerada de su amigo.

_-Primero hay que atender a Nakuru, luego iremos tras Eingel_- dijo conteniéndose.

-Entiendo, llamare a Toya que eta de guardia.

Y colgó. Y soltó una amarga risa. Uno no la reconocería, no diría que fuera Sakura.

-Ya nada me sorprende –soltó al viento- espero por tu bien que sepas lo que haces, porque Eriol sabe muy bien que hará contigo cuando le hagas algo a Tomoyo.

Se apresuró a llamar a su hermano para que manden una ambulancia

…..

La luna había hecho su aparición en el firmamento hace unos minutos, tonos azules teñían el cielo. Pero ella no lo sabía, puesto que recién había abierto los ojos y no se orientaba del todo bien. Solo sabía que ya, gracias a dios, no le dolía la cabeza ni sentía aquellas fastidiosas presencias.

Se sentó y se tallo los ojos. No reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba, se preocupó un poco. Se paró y trato de encontrar algo familiar…. Y valla que lo encontró.

Eingel. Estaba dormida frente a ella, sobre un sofá. También estaba Matt en uno detrás de ella.

Entonces entro en pánico. Un pánico silencioso, no era tan tonta como para empezar a gritar y despertarlos.

Pero… ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Lo único que recordaba, era… era a la niña, las cortadas de la niña y también a Nakuru, ¿Dónde estaría la guardiana de la luna?

Deberían ser cerca de la nueve de la noche, estarían preocupados por ella, su madre enloquecería.

Se levantó lentamente, estaba descalza, sus zapatos los tenía Nakuru, la cerámica del suelo la helo. Con pasos decididos se dirigió a la puerta, casi lo lograba, más cerca de la libertad. Cuando la abrió, no pudo evitar que esta se abriera de golpe, ya que una ráfaga de viento vino de lleno apenas la abrió.

¡Diablos! Ahora debería correr, porque seguro habían escuchado el ruido.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Escucho decir a Matt- ¡Eingel despierta, Tomoyo se escapa!

No se detuvo a observar el bello paisaje, empezó a correr, volteo ligeramente en un momento y la vio. Su primis la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, junto a ella Matt.

Se preguntaran ¿por qué diablos huye de su prima, quien no la ha atacado o hecho algún daño físico? Pues… ella ya no se sentía segura al lado de alguien quien le miente. Ya no quiere volver a verla, no le perdonaba todavía lo hecho en el pasado. Ella ya no era su querida Angie, su primis. Era una extraña, que le mentía y que huía del pasado en vez de enfrentarlo.

Se había concentrado tanto en correr que no se dio cuenta de cuando Eingel había hecho su movimiento, una ráfaga de viento envolvió a Tomoyo y la elevo por los cielos.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh! –No pudo evitar gritar- ¡bájame!

Bajo lentamente, como flotando en una nube, frente a ella, que la miraba con reproche.

Ella, a la defensiva, puso una cara de "¿Qué quieres?" acompañada de sus brazos en jarras.

-¡Bravo! –dijo, seria, por lo bajo- ya tienes mi atención en ti, prima, no hacía falta que hulleras como si fuera una asesina psicópata. No iba a matarte, dañarte mucho menos- dio un paso adelante y Tomoyo retrocedió otro, le extendió una mano que Tomoyo observo confundida- yo los desapareceré, dame la mano y hare que desaparezcan.

-¿Qué? –no entendía nada, su prima siempre tenía algo de "misterio" en sus palabras, al igual que su tío.

-¿Por qué crees que estas aquí? –Le espeto Matt- Eingel te trajo para sellarte, es eso lo que quieres, ¿no? Ya no tener nada que ver con el mundo de los espíritus.

-¿Qué? –Volvio a repetir- ¿mundo de… espíritus? –logro decir con dificultad.

¿Qué quería decir con todo eso? No le entendía. Vio que iba a agregar algo más, pero su prima empezó a caminar hacia ella y la agarro firme del brazo, por no decir fuerte, demasiado.

-sí o no. La respuesta es breve. ¿Quieres que dejen de molestarte esos espíritus, sí o no? –su mirada era penetrante, con un brillo de preocupación.

Titubeo en que responder, pero la respuesta era obvia…

-Si quiero.

La vio sonreír y de su mano hacer aparecer una bola de luz algo grande, pero no demasiado.

-Respuesta correcta.

Luego de eso, todo se desvaneció.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

**Las/os amo tanto por hacerme feliz! Gracias por dejar aunque sea un pequeño review, eso es lo que nos da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo y no largar todo a la reverenda mierda!**

**FERUZZI: la verdad es que yo pensaba eso, quería ponerle misterio pero se ve que lo hice muy fácil, así que calculo que le daré algún giro a algo así superfabulantastico! La verdad es que Tomoyo aquí será una importante clave en el fic, yo siempre quise que ella tuviera poderes, xq siempre quedaba algo así como de sobra. Me alegra que te guste!**

**ANDYANGEL97: gracias por los conejos! Estoy dando lo mejor de mí pero eso no parece favorecerle a los profesores… tal vez los mate… tal vez… ¿no entiendes qué? Dime y yo te lo aclaro, aunque me encanta dejar en suspenso, las cosas las deje más o menos claras. Pero dime tus dudas por review o por PM**

**FLOR DE CEREZO: que bueno que te guste! Eso me alegra de corazón… ¡y claro que lo seguiré! Tal vez tarde pero lo terminare!**

**Ayer 23/04/13 (como hoy jueves no tengo deberes y mañana tendré que estudiar para una prueba, subo el capi hoy) se suicidó mi Tío Pablo de Corrientes, provincia de argentina, no era muy allegado a mí, pero la única vez que lo vi fue muy amable, este capítulo va dedicado para el. **

**Pregunta de la semana: ****¿eres de esas chicas que sirven para ser novios/as? Yo la verdad necesito amor, pero no sé si serviría para una relación amorosa, ni menos una formal. Tampoco es que sepa besar ni eh dado mi primer beso… ¡DEJEN SU RESPUESTA!**

**EL MARTES 30/04 ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS, CUMPLO 15 AÑOS Y ESO AQUÍ EN MI PAIS SIGNIFICA MUCHO SI ERES MUJER. A VER SI ME SALUDAN ¡!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEE~**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

POV Sakura

A penas corte el teléfono llame de inmediato a Toya, Eingel no era, tan, peligrosa, pero no sé si le habría inyectado algo raro a Nakuru. Una ambulancia llego a los cinco minutos, bajaron dos hombres y la subieron a una camilla, subí con ellos.

Los chicos ya estaban cuando llegue con la ambulancia. Fue Toya quien la atendió, por suerte, de urgencia.

No tardo ni veinte minutos y el salió, solo le habían inyectado un sedante que actúa rápido. No tendría ningún efecto secundario y solo le habían inyectado lo suficiente como para dormirla una hora.

Nakuru despertó unos minutos luego de que Toya saliera, nos contó que si fue Eingel la que la dopo, junto con Matt se llevaron a Tomoyo. Dijo que antes de que esto sucediera Tomoyo había tenido uno de sus ataques… eso deprimió a Eriol.

Estuvimos buscándola. No fue hasta cerca de las nueve que hallamos el lugar, protegido por una especie de escudo que nos había dificultado la búsqueda.

Eriol fue el primero, junto a Spinell, en acercarse a la casa, ya que apenas llegamos sentimos una fuerte energía liberarse. Eingel estaba usando algún ataque.

_-Respuesta correcta_.-escuchamos que dijo Angie. Una esfera de luz en su mano se acercó directamente a Tomoyo, luego ella se desmayó entre los brazos de Matt.

-¡TOMOYO!

No sé si fui yo, Eriol, Spinell o Shaoran el que grito. Tal vez fuimos todos a la vez… todo sucedió muy rápido luego de aquel grito. Eriol se lanzó contra Angie, ella no reaccionó rápidamente, Matt quiso lanzarse contra Eriol, pero Spinell lo detuvo con su cuerpo, Shaoran agarro a Tomoyo y yo trate de hacer que reaccionara, pero no habría los ojos… tampoco estaba respirando…

-maldita, ¿Qué le hiciste a Tomoyo? –Le grito Eriol hecho una furia- ¡contesta!

-Déjenme. Salte de encima. –ella forcejeaba para que la soltasen.

-¡Eriol, no respira! –Dijo Shaoran- ¡hay que hacer algo!

Plaf. La mejilla de Eingel comenzó a enrojecer por la cachetada de mi amigo.

-¡maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves? –Matt estaba a punto de liberarse de Spinell.

-"dormir" –la carta estaba por ponerlo a dormir, pero una ráfaga de viento la ataco y la volvio a convertir en carta.

-Tus trucos no sirven, primita –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada- si la llevan rápido a un hospital, tal vez pueda despertar hoy y no en una semana. Apúrate, Hiraguisawa.

POV Normal

-¿Qué?... –Eriol no entendía- … ¿una semana?

-¡deprisa, Eriol! ¡Hay que llevarla ya! –Shaoran la cargo en brazos y le hablo a Sakura- usa la carta "vuelo". Hay que llevarla con tu hermano.

-o con la enfermera pelirroja, estoy segura que ella será de utilidad –agrego divertida- ¿verdad, Hiraguisawa?... ¡me lastimas! –chillo.

Eriol agarro a Angie fuertemente de las mañecas e hizo un hechizo de inmovilización para que Matt no pudiera moverse, montaron en Spinell y siguieron a Sakura y Shaoran.

-si valoras tu vida, te conviene que Tomoyo vuelva a abrir los ojos –le amenazo.

-no soy una perra, ella estará bien… -dijo entre dientes.

….

Pii pii pii.

Tomoyo estaba estable, Toya la había colocado un respirador y la monitoreaba. Estaban dentro de su cuarto, Sakura en la silla junto a la cama, Shaoran detrás de ella, Eriol recostado en la pared frente a la cama con Supii sobre él, Kero, quien había estado con Nakuru, estaba a los pies de Tomoyo. Por el momento estaba dormida, sus signos estaban estables, pero no podía respirar por cuenta propia.

-ya paso lo peor… -Shaoran suspiro- ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte.

-lo peor no ha pasado ¡no respira, Shaoran! ¡Pudo haber muerto si no llegábamos a tiempo! –dijo entre dientes, para no levantar la voz, eran casi las once de la noche.- ¿Qué le diremos a su madre?

-¡no lo sé! ¡Diablos! –Golpeo la pared- esto se está saliendo de control…

-no hay que pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido, hay que agradecer que llegamos a tiempo- dijo levantándose- yo hablare con la tía Sonomi…

-yo voy contigo Sakurita… -dijo kero- me dan miedo los hospitales.

-¿Qué le dirás? ¿Qué su hija no respira, que casi muere, que su "prima" casi la mata? –dijo irónico el ojiazul.

-No lo sé, Eriol… estoy tan enfadada con ella como tú. ¿Crees que no me duele? Pues estas equivocado, me siento más o tan enfadada como tu… -dijo con dolor- la llamare, vuelvo luego. –dijo saliendo del cuarto.

-no tienes que tomártela en contra de Sakura, no tenemos la culpa. No sabíamos que Eingel iría tras ella, Eriol. –dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-yo tendría que haberla protegido mejor… -se lamentó Supii- lo siento Eriol.

-no es tu culpa Supii, es mía por no ser más precavido. –dijo un poco más relajado.

…

-soy chica buena… ¡sáquenme de aquí! –Gritaba la ojigris- no soy una maldita psicópata…

Angie estaba en el consultorio de Toya, Eriol la había inmovilizado al igual que Matt.

-¡Matt, has algo! Buaa- se quejaba, dramáticamente- ¡Toya! ¡Toya! Sácame de aquí- gritaba.

-Eingel, te dije que no era buena idea… -se quejó el su compañero- ahora no has traído al maldito hospital en el que están todas las personas con poderes mágicos reunidas, eres una genio.

-has algo y sácanos de aquí, en vez de regañarme.

-no puedo, estoy inmóvil. No sé qué quieres que haga, has algo tu –dijo enojado.

-¡no puedo hacer nada! Agote mi reserva con el sello, genio. Estoy seca, con suerte podre crear una ráfaga de viento lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder huir ¡pero solo si podemos movernos! ¡Diablos! ¡Esto no debía ser así! –dio un grito de frustración.

Clac. La puerta se había abierto.

-Es un hospital, compórtense. –dijo ignorándolos y sentándose en su escritorio a revisar unos papeles importantes.

-¡primito querido de mi corazonnnn!- dijo poniendo cara de niña buena.

-No te funcionara. No te portaste muy bien que digamos, Eingel. Tomoyo está mal por tu culpa, no respira. –dijo mirándola con un semblante entre serio y enfadado.

-Te lo dije. –le recrimino Matt.

-¿Quién es el mocoso, Eingel? –Dijo alzando una ceja- ¿un juguete nuevo o qué?

-ja ja ja, que divertido. Primero: Tomoyo iba a estar bien, ¿ok?, fue el niño chulo ese el que se alteró e hiso que Tomoyo quedara así. Soy i-no-cen-te. Segundo: El juguete tiene nombre, se llama Matt y no le gusta que le digan cosa o mocoso. Y no es juguete, es mí… camarada o lo que sea. ¡En fin, sácame de aquí!

-tsk gracias por la descripción Eingel, creo que con un "se llama Matt y es mi amigo" hubiera bastado. –susurro entre dientes.

-Tu no sales de aquí hasta que Tomoyo respire –empezó a enumerar con los dedos- la tía Sonomi hable MUY seriamente contigo, des algunas disculpas y muchas respuestas. Yo que tú me pongo cómoda y me comporto. Estarás aquí un largo tiempo… -dijo tomándose las cosas muy serias.

_-¿tía Sonomi? ¿Respuestas? ¿Disculpas? ¡¿Qué?! No, no, ¡no! ¡Diablos! ¿En qué me metí_? –pensaba la peli arena.

Busco los ojos de Matt, para tratar de buscar una salida a este lio, pero tenían muy pocas opciones.

Knock, Knock. La puerta se abrió dando paso a una enfermera pelirroja con una cara de pocos amigos. Dejo una carpeta color amarillo pastel frente a Toya, quien ni siquiera se volteó a dirigirle la mirada.

-Maldita mocosa… -dijo entre dientes- fuiste tú la que me drogo. –acuso.

-emmm. ¿Yo? –dijo volteándose a los lados, haciéndose la desentendida- lo siento, te equivocas. Matt fue el que te dopo, querida, yo solo prepare la dosis. –Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- me temo que la prepare mal… debías quedar en un estado de coma o estado vegetal. Nadie es perfecto- dijo riéndose.

-Niña del demonio –le grito- solo eres una cría que no sabe nada.

-La próxima vez, me encargare de preparar la dosis perfecta. –Dijo con tono seco, paralizante- yo que tú me cuido –trato de sonar amenazante, pero a lo último le intimido la mirada de Matt. Le atemorizo un poco y sonó más a un tono de desprecio.

-Las pagaras… Eriol no te perdonara lo que le hiciste a Tomoyo, nadie lo hará. Cuídate las espaldas… porque aquí todos quieren tu cabeza.

-¡hurra! ¡Qué emoción! –dijo en tono aburrido tratando de idear un plan.

…

-Lo siento –quiso que su tono sonara seguro, pero sonó a llanto- no pudimos hacer nada…

_-Me esas asustando…_ -dijo del otro lado.

-ella está en el hospital. Todos lo estamos… -se derrumbó- No respira. No despierta.

_-… ¿Qué?_

-Está viva a través de un respirador artificial, Toya dice que sus pulmones están bien, pero por alguna razón no respira, Tía.

-_¡¿Qué paso, Sakura?! ¿QUE LE PASO A MI TOMOYO?_

-No puedo decírtelo Tía, solo ella lo sabe… ven aquí, estoy segura de que ella te dará las respuestas que quieres…

_-¿qué-_ Sakura corto.

No podía decirle a su tía que Angie había sido la culpable del estado actual de su hija, no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Ella ya no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo esto, nadie lo sabía.

-Sakura, se fuerte. Tu tía te necesita fuerte… -le animo su guardián.

-¿de dónde sacar fortaleza, cuando todo se desmorona…?

-De tu estrella… brilla, Sakura, brilla como siempre…

Tal vez… su guardián tendría razón. Debería afrontar los hechos.

1-Tomoyo estaba grave, debía encontrar una solución.

2-Su tía la necesitaba fuerte, por las tres.

3-Eingel ya no era la de antes… ya no sabía quién era.

4-Debería encontrar a Yue/Yukito luego de todo esto… o antes, porque necesitaba mucha ayuda en estos momentos.

….

Se reprendió mentalmente por no pensar en eso antes, ¡claro! Necesitaba ayuda y eso recibiría.

-~La luna brillaaaa, el viento danzaaa y de la estelaaa el bajaaa, llega a mí, fiel sirvienteee. Que de las sombrasss renaceeeraaas~ canto la niña, pidiendo ayuda.

-oh diablos… -susurro- y yo que me olvide de ese detalle. ¡Mierda! Estamos acabados… estamos en la lista negra ahora aún más.

Toya levanto su mirada, el reloj marcaba las doce en punto, la luna estaba llena y Eingel murmuraba unas palabras en otro idioma y eso no le causo un buen presentimiento que digamos.

Y cuando vio sus ojos turquesa brillando fuertemente, supo que debía llamar a Sakura.

¡CRASHHH! Demasiado tarde, ya habían llegado a su rescate.

…

Esa sensación cuando flotas en un vacío. No. En un mar oscuro, cuando te das cuentas que respiras y reaccionas que no es agua y te desesperas por salir de ahí. Eso era lo que le paso a la amastisa.

Intento nadar, flotar, ¡algo para salir de ahí! Pero no se movía de ese lugar.

_-¿quieres salir… humana?_ –pregunto una vos desconocida desde la oscuridad.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –pregunto algo cohibida.

_-Responde, ¿deseas salir de aquí?_ –volvio a resonar.

-…Si… quiero salir de aquí y hablar con Angie –dijo confundida- ¿Dónde estoy?

_-Estas en el Mar del Pasado, aquí todas las ánimas dejan su pasado para comenzar desde cero en el Paraíso… _-explico sabiamente la voz.

-¿Para… iso? –Repitió confundida- animas… ¿estoy muerta? –pregunto alarmada.

-_No… pero se me ordeno permitirte pasar, ya que debías dejar algo. Ya debes partir… este no es un lugar para los vivos._

-¿Qué?

Una fuerte luz la segó, pero se alegró que la sacara de este oscuro lugar. Por un momento, cuando volteo la vista, pensó haber visto a alguien ahí… pero luego no vio más.

.

.

.

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00oo00 oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

**¡Awwwwwwwwww la pase tan lindo en la fiesta con mis amigos! Que hasta tengo una idea para un nuevo fic, pero necesito organizar un poco las ideas.**

**GRACIAS A ALEMAURY Y A FLOR DE CEREZO! LAS QUIERO! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EL FIC.**

**Soy TANNNNNNNNNNNNNN buena, que les daré un adelanto del proximo capitulo:**

-No lo sabemos. Él fue quien libero a Eingel y a Matt del hechizo de parálisis de Eriol. Toya dice que ella lo llamo mediante algún hechizo de invocación, no reconoce a nadie excepto a ellos dos. –Dijo con un tono molesto- Sakura no quiere luchar contra el pero el no dudo en atacaros ni un segundo –espeto con tristeza

**¿Quién será el misterioso salvador?**

Ninguno capto el mensaje. Ninguno, menos Tomoyo.

**Lo que veas y sientas, ya no te lastimara**

**¿Qué paso con Tomoyo?**

-Tú siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad?

E….. Solo sonrió.

**¿Un traidor?**

-…porque creo que Sakura cometió una locura. Y nunca dijo nada…

**¿Qué hizo Sakura?**

**00o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Estoy contenta! Mañana iré a mi primera convención: el "ANI-COMIX" con mi amiga Hinata-chan! El próximo viernes les contare como m fue!**

**Pregunta semanal:**

**¿Qué haces cuando están involucrada en un trio amoroso entre el novio de tu mejor a miga, ella y vos? Digan sus hiotesis!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parecía que había dormido una eternidad, cuando en verdad solo habían sido algunas horas. Quiso moverse pero sintió algo en su cara y una sensación molesta en el brazo izquierdo, se escuchaba el leve pii pii pii de alguna máquina. En la cara tenía una máscara, más precisamente un respirador, en su brazo tenía conectado una guía de suero, también se dio cuenta de que tenía unos cables conectados en el pecho. Las paredes blancas y el olor a desinfectante le confirmaron que estaba en un hospital. Se alarmo un poco, pero se relajó el ver que estaba estable según decía la máquina de monitoreo. Toya, el joven Yukito e incluso Nakuru les habían dado algunos tips si se encontraban en caso similares a este.

El suero no podía quitárselo, por precaución, la máscara claramente era para que a sus pulmones les llegara oxígeno, algo raro en este caso, no podía quitarse el monitor, pero ella estaba bien según el monitor y dado al hecho de que estaba sola y desorientada en esa habitación, se arriesgaría a levantarse, se sentía en condiciones para eso.

Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que tenía puesta una bata y no sus ropas, con una mano se aferró al tubo de metal que contenía el suero y se encamino junto con este. No había enfermeras ni doctores en los pasillos, pero las luces estaban prendidas, pudo escuchar algunos gritos desde afuera, tal vez algún paciente con problemas. Descubrió que estaba en el tercer piso, habitación 36, a 7 metros de las puertas de ascensor. Decidió bajar hasta recepción, ya que tendrían que haber subido porque se había desconectado el monitor, eso era raro.

No había nadie en el primer piso, pero se escuchaban voces de afuera. La puerta mecánica se abrió cuando se paró frente a ella y tuvo que aferrarse del tubo del suero porque se caía de la impresión. Ahora ya sabía porque no había nadie adentro.

-_Allí esta ella_ –la señalaron y todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella- _no está muerta, como les dije, solo sufrió un desliz… nunca te haría algo como eso, tía, ni a ninguno de ustedes…_

-¡Tomoyo! –su madre corrió hacia ella llorando, la abrazo fuertemente y la acuno en su regazo.

-¡hay cosas que debes explicar, Eingel! ¡No puedes marcharte, no te lo permito! –Le espeto Eriol con bronca- que ella este bien ahora no significa que puedas hacerle algo luego.

-Eingel solo te pedimos que nos digas que le hiciste, por favor… -la voz de Sakura tenía un tono de ruego.

-¡Debes muchas respuestas todavía, mocosa! ¡A Tomoyo no le haces lo que quieres! –Kero, en su forma verdadera, le lanzo unas bolas de fuego, pero no impactaron sobre ella- ¡Yue, abre los ojos!

-¡No hay caso, abra que luchar contra el! ¡Dios del fuego, ven! –Shaoran empezó a atacar contra Yue, quien disparaba flechas a diestra y siniestra hacia el de ojos chocolates.

Eriol veía con enfado a la prima de sus amigas, su cuerpo tenso mostraba la obvia contención que ejercía para no saltarle a la yugular. Spinell estaba delante de la madre de Tomoyo protegiéndola mientras ella estrujaba a su hija, quien no entendía lo que sucedía. Sakura trataba de hablar con su prima para que le diera explicaciones, pero esta solo practicaba mutismo. Matt le murmura a Angie que ya era momento de irse, pero ella solo observaba sin decir nada. Kero le gritaba a la chiquilla y trataba de acertarle un ataque, pero el de ojos zafiros los esquivaba con su espada. Toya trataba de hacer reaccionar a Nakuru, quien tenía una leve herida en su cabeza que o sangraba pero si tenía un moretón.

-¿Mamá, que sucede? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me pasó? –preguntaba confundida.

-Tomoyo tu prima te hizo algo y luego te desmayaste, tus amigos te encontraron –hipo- pero estabas desmayada y… y no respirabas. Te trajeron aquí y también a tu prima y a ese niño, me llamaron para que tu prima me explicara que pasaba, pero luego vino ese ángel y los ayudo a escapar. Quisieron irse pero todos vinieron aquí para impedirlo, la enfermera quiso detenerla pero el chico ese la arrojo contra una pared y esta está herida, luego ellos comenzaron a luchar. Pensamos que no despertarías. –largo unas ultimas lágrimas.

Fue difícil de digerir, no lo iba a negar. No recordaba nada luego de aquella luz con la que Eingel la cegó, luego la sensación del mar, pero en el medio no había nada. Ahora ya sabía él porque del respirador. Ya sabían ahora lo que sucedía con Yukito, o por lo menos una aproximación.

-Spi –lo llamó y el volteo a verla- ¿Qué sucedió con el joven Yukito?

-No lo sabemos. Él fue quien libero a Eingel y a Matt del hechizo de parálisis de Eriol. Toya dice que ella lo llamo mediante algún hechizo de invocación, no reconoce a nadie excepto a ellos dos. –Dijo con un tono molesto- Sakura no quiere luchar contra el pero él no dudo en atacaros ni un segundo –espeto con tristeza.

Algo capto su atención, un sonido sordo contra el suelo. Shaoran había caído, Yue le había acertado una flecha en el hombro izquierdo y de este brota un poco de sangre, lo suficiente como para que no pudiera alzar su espada. Sakura dejo de lado a su prima y corrió junto a su novio, eso detono la bomba. Eriol no se contuvo más y ataco, de su palma salieron tres remolinos de vientos que si iban juntando y formaron uno inmenso de unos 15 metros, que iba dirigido hacia Eingel. Yue quiso detenerlo, pero no podría. El fenómeno natural dio contra los tres, dejando el piso malherido y la fauna a su paso destruida. Cuando este se disipo, vieron que no había rastro de ser alguno.

-¡ARRIBA! –El inmenso guardián amarillo dio el grito de alerta- la chiquilla lo esquivo a tiempo.

Eriol se lamentó internamente, aunque sabía que un ataque como ese no haría la gran cosa. Eingel hiso una seña apuntando sus ojos, su mente y luego a su corazón, una ráfaga de viento los hizo desaparecer. Se habían ido, al final.

Ninguno capto el mensaje. Ninguno, menos Tomoyo.

*Lo que veas y sientas, ya no te lastimara*

…..

Aunque ya podía respirar por su cuenta, igual Toya decidió dejarla esta noche en el hospital para monitorearla. Su madre insistió en quedarse, pero Tomoyo le aconsejo que valla a su casa a descansar, que ella ya estaba bien. Ambas eran tercas, pero Tomoyo lo era más. Así que Sonomi hiso caso a su hija y se retiró, prometiendo volverla a buscarla lo más temprano posible.

Nakuru ya se encontraba mejor, había sido algo leve su golpe. Hoy le tocaba guardia, pero Toya la envió a la mansión a descansar. La herida de Shaoran fue curada, la flecha solo había apenas perforado la piel, sin llegar a ningún tendón, vena o musculo. Eriol estaba todavía muy enojado con Angie por lo que le hiso a su amiga.

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que ese sea Yue. –Se lamentaba la ojijade- él nunca nos traicionaría…

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero era él. La energía que desprendía era manipulada, Eingel lo estaba manipulando. Por eso había estado actuando extraño, parece que solo Yue está bajo su mando y Yukito trataba de hallar una solución.- explico Eriol.

-Pobre el joven Yukito, debe estar preocupado por nosotros y por sus abuelos. No puedo creer que Eingel le haga esto… -aporto la amastisa.

-Luego de todo lo que hizo, sin conocerla, pedo creer que haga esto y mucho más… -opino Shaoran- ¿tu entendiste que quiso decir antes de irse?

Se tensó- creo que si… ya recordé porque me había atacado con la esfera de luz.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no puedo sentir, ver o escuchar seres del otro mundo.

Shaoran y Eriol intercambiaron unas miradas, Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

-Un sello –dijeron al unísono.

-¿Un sello? –preguntó Sakura.

-Así es, nosotros también habíamos pensado en esa opción a los problemas de Tomoyo, pero no iba a resultar. –dijo Eriol.

-¿Por qué no iba a funcionar, que hay de malo en mí?

-un sello solo puede sellar poderes mágicos, no enfermedades u otras cosas. El sellado tendría que tener poderes. –explico kero.

**-¿Tomoyo tiene poderes?** –pregunto alarmado Spinell.

-…**Tenia**. Angie no solo la sello, quito todo rastro de ellos.

Las palabras de Sakura sonaron muy relajadas, como si hablara del tiempo o los deberes. Nadie dijo nada. Tomoyo tenía una leve sonrisa, algo triste, ella tenía una muy pequeña, muy leve, sospecha siempre. Eriol quedo choqueado, reprendiéndose de que **tenía que haberlo sabido.** Shaoran miraba inquisidora mente a su novia, quien sostenía su mirada muy relajada. Los guardianes salieron de la habitación en silencio…

**-Tú siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad?**

**Ella solo sonrió.**

…

-¿de qué querías hablarme?

-Tú siempre andas merodeando por el pueblo, ¿verdad? –El solo asintió- hace aproximadamente cuatro **meses Sakura hiso un hechizo**, yo no recuerdo que paso y creo que no me dirá nada… ¿tu recuerdas que paso?

-¡claro! –Dijo alegre- Sakura había ido al **cementerio**, fue **sola**, estaba **nerviosa**, pensé que le pasaba algo, así que **la** **seguí**. Iba a saludarla, cuando la vi que estaba **llorando**. Pensé que era algo personal, así que me fui…

-¿Solo eso?

-mmm… ¡ah! Si, luego escuche una explosión, cuando fui a fijarme que paso, algo me golpeo y me metió en una bolsa. Cuando desperté y salí de la bolsa, ya era de noche… **fue muy raro**…-dijo pensativo.

-¿Qué cosa?...

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, la bolsa estaba con **muchas manchas de sangre**. Fui a ver la tumba de su madre, pensé que tal vez le había sucedido algo, pero **no había nada.**

-qué raro… ella **nunca** comento nada. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Porque cuando se lo comenté a ella, dijo que estuvo todo el día en su casa, que tal vez me lo **imagine**. Nunca supe que pensar. –Dijo restándole importancia- No sé nada de algún hechizo, solo se eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto interesado.

-…**porque creo que Sakura cometió una locura. Y nunca dijo nada…**

Spinell no comprendió nada.

…..

Todas las miradas voltearon hacia ella, la antigua Sakura se habría puesto nerviosa, pero esta no era **esa** Sakura.

-Lo supe hace poco tiempo…

-¿Tu lo sabias Sakura? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –espeto Eriol un tanto enojado.

-Porque **sabía que Angie también se percató de eso**… más bien creo que lo supo desde hace **varios** **años**. Creí que debía encargarse ella de esto, por eso **no** **dije** **nada**. Yo sabía que ustedes estaban investigando **sobre sellos de opresión**, pero no sabían si funcionarían. Pensé que Eingel iba a explicarle o ayudarla con eso, no pensé que…- callo, no tenía nada más que decir.

-¿no pensaste que se los quitara? ¿Eso? Tú sabes que la magia es la fuerza de uno mismo, **Tomoyo pudo haber muerto.**

-¿es por eso que **deje de respirar**? Entonces… **pude haber muerto**.

-Nunca lo hubiéramos permitido, Tomoyo –dijo Shaoran- solo fue un **desliz**, no sabíamos que podría haber pasado esto, para la próxima…

-No habrá próxima vez, de eso estate segura. –Dijo mirándola a los ojos- es una **promesa**.

Ella le sonrió, sabía que tenía personas que la protegerían, que nunca la dejarían sola… pero **no le gustaba ser una carga. **

¡Tranck! Sakura salió dando un **portazo**. Shaoran les miro y luego salió tras su novia.

-Fue mi culpa, no de ella. Debes enojarte conmigo, Eriol… Angie **me pregunto** si quería dejar de ver fantasmas y **yo dije que si**-dijo con una sonrisa leve- yo también habría hecho lo mismo que Sakura.

-¿Por qué? Podrías haber muerto.

-Porque a pesar de todo… **sigo confiando ciegamente en ella.**

…..

-¿Qué opinas sobre lo que paso con Yukito, Toya?

Suspiro- Diría que **no me sorprende**… pero la verdad es que si lo hace. No me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, **tendría que haberlo notado.**

Nakuru estaba recostada en una camilla, la situación era estresante para todos. Toya leía los informes sobre el estado de su prima, sentado junto a la enfermera.

-Me pregunto… **¿por qué solo a él?-** dijo pensativa- tal vez porque estaba pasando por problemas y estaba débil, en el sentido emocional.

-No lo creo.-dijo seguro.

-¿entonces?...

-Tal vez **porque se parecen bastante**. Eingel siempre tuvo una debilidad por las personas que se le pareciesen, siempre las quiso "**cuidar**" y **tenerlas junto a ella**. –Dijo pensativo- parece los niños que adoptan a los cachorros callejeros…

-Veo que conoces demasiado a tu "primita**"… pareciese que hasta la quieres**.- dijo con molestia.

El no dijo nada, solo siguió con su labor.

…..

Sakura dejo de correr, sintió los pasos de Shaoran detenerse justo detrás de ella, no tenía caso, **no podía esconderse ni volver al pasado, lamentarse tampoco serbia de mucho.**

Le había fallado a Tomoyo…

A todos…

A ella misma.

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o00oo00o0 oo00**

**Se lo que están pensando. "hoy no es viernes, es miércoles" peeeeeeeeeeero. Tengo pruebas, trabajos prácticos y lecciones hasta la semana que viene. NI UN SOLO DIA LIBRE.**

**Esta semana fue horrenda, no, horrenda no. HORRIPILANTEEEE. Me robaron. Si, el lunes me robaron mi adorado celular. Estaba saliendo de gimnasia y me iba a lo de una amiga y bajaron de una moto y me apuntaron con una pistola y me revisaron el bolsillo. Fue muy feo.**

**El anicomix fue lo más! Había concurso de karaoke, de AMV, de play 3 (creo, xq no se mucho de eso) y de codsplay. Me compre muchos pinks. Había cada cosa mas linda, había unos gorritos con las orejas de terriermon, de mokona y peluches de pokemon. Fue muy lindo! Para las chicas de argentina yo aviso si se de otro y ustedes avisen también!**

Como les gusto el avance, les dejo otro:

Nos iremos… por un tiempo. –dijo cerrando el cierra de la mochila- Esto se hiso algo turbio y debemos irnos. Yukito también vendrá

..

_-Están en peligro._

-¿Qué es lo que sucederá?

-_caos. Eso es lo que pasara… rj..gris..ohh- la llamada se distorsionaba._

-¿Eingel? –No respondió- ¡Eingel!

-_… están manipulando la llamada… ¡no tengo mucho tiempo! ¡Escucha! Deberán ser fu-etes, el-la t-te –q-ueria a t-ti – se iba a cortar la línea- ¡-pero t-te sa-lve!_

..

-Que empiece la cacería –dijo bien alto la fémina.

-¡Sí! ¡Esto será divertido! –dijo saltando de júbilo.

Así fue como comenzó el **caos** en Tomoeda.

..

Bye-byeee! Los dejo hasta, si dios quiere, el viernes que viene o antes.

Pregunta del día:

¿Qué fue lo peor que te sucedió?

**fabiolaosorio88 y Flor de cerezo gracias por los reviews! Sigan asi**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Debería irse por algún tiempo. No es que fuera una cobarde, ni que tuviera miedo. Es que ya no podría verlos a la cara, aunque ella sabía que no hiso nada malo, ellos no lo entendían y la tachaban de peligrosa.

Saco de su armario una mochila blanca y empezó a revisar otros muebles y a arrojar cosas a la mochila, debería irse ahora que podía antes de que decidieran irla a buscar. No quería enfrentarlos… otra vez.

Matt entro al cuarto y se quedó apoyado en el marco de esta.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto sereno.

-Un bolso. Nos iremos… por un tiempo. –dijo cerrando el cierra de la mochila- Esto se hiso algo turbio y debemos irnos.

-… ¿Volveremos?…-tanteo la situación, a veces Eingel no pensaba bien las cosas que digamos.

-suspiro- Por supuesto. Que no se te olvide tu misión.- paso por su lado con el bolso en mano y bajo por las escaleras, él la siguió.

Puso la mochila en el sofá de cuero blanco, busco unos papeles en el escritorio frente a la pc y los metió en la mochila.

-Has un bolso, nos iremos ahora. –dijo rápido mientras pensaba a donde irían y hospedarían.

El de ojos zafiros subió a su cuarto y agarro una mochila negra y una campera gris fuerte y se la coloco sobre su musculosa blanca. Agarro algo de su mesa de luz y bajo rápido. Ni siquiera había desempacado esa mochila, nunca se sabía cuándo se tendría que escapar de improviso. Menos con Eingel.

Cuando bajo vio a Eingel con el móvil en mano marcando un número de memoria.

-Erra –saluda entusiasmada- lamento mucho la hora…

_-Tu sabes que nunca eres molestia… ¿Qué sucede?_

-Pensaba en ir unos días para allá…

_-Sabes que mi casa es tu casa, tú y Matt siempre serán bien recibidos aquí…_

-Muchas gracias… seremos tres. Espero no sea molestia…

-_Tus amigos son bienvenidos aquí…_

-Gracias… adiós.- colgó el móvil.

-Malasia… La selva de Malasia. –dijo con una ladina sonrisa.

Le agradaba Malasia, tenía unas hermosas selvas donde casi siempre llovía. Animales casi extinguidos. Flores desconocidas. Arboles gigantes. Era un lugar muy exótico, hace dos años habían ido allí y conocieron a Erra Mao. Le caí bien la chica, tenía 18 años y vivía con su abuela cerca de un bosque muy hermoso.

-Nos llevaremos a Yue, ya que no es seguro dejarlo aquí… -dijo fijando su vista al "ángel" que estaba en su patio.

-¿y qué haremos con el otro?

-Yukito también vendrá… los mantendremos unidos, así no causaran molestias.

….

El sol estaba esplendido, las avecillas cantaban y pululaban por ahí. Los daños causados en la madrugada fueron arreglados con magia y las memorias modificadas, atando así todos los cabos sueltos. Aunque no haya estado mucho tiempo en el hospital, esa no era su habitad, Tomoyo no podía quedarse quieta por mucho tiempo.

Salió acompañada por su madre con el buen diagnóstico de Toya, subió a la limosina aunque ella habría preferido caminar y su hogar no que daba demasiado lejos. Cuando llego todos los sirvientes se alegraron por su buena salud, también le ofrecieron varios platos deliciosos para mimarla, pero ella solo se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Se dio una ducha y luego se colocó un short de jean y una blusa azul rey, se colocó las converse negras y reviso el móvil. Era temprano, la nueve y media de la mañana, su madre fue por ella a las ocho menos cuarto. Se recostó un poco y empezó a preguntarse qué pasó con su querida Sakurita, se había marchado anoche con un portazo y luego de que su novio la siguió no vio a ninguno de los dos. Eriol se fue luego de una hora, era muy tarde y debía descansar.

Había podido descansar muy bien, ahora que los espíritus ya no la molestaban podía estar en paz por un tiempo, ya no tenía miedo a cada segundo.

Suspiro. Estaba aburrida y no sabía qué hacer.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrm brrrrrrrrrrrrrm. El móvil comenzó a vibrar en su mano, decía "número desconocido", apretó el botón verde y lo llevo al oído.

-¿Hola? –pregunto.

_-… -_se oía una respiración del otro lado y el sonido de la marea. En Japón no había playas, eso le pareció raro.

-¿Quién habla?

-…

-Si no habla, voy a colgar –dijo enfadada, estaba a punto de colgar, cuando respondieron…

_-No cuelgues._

No. No, no y no. ¡No podía ser! Era su imaginación. Eso era.

_-¡no sale gratis la llamada a larga distancia! ¡Te conviene no colgar, querida! ¿Entendiste? –dijo indignada._

-… - ahora era ella la que no respondía.

_-Sabía que no querrías hablarme. –Dijo más para sí misma- necesito decirte algo importante… ¡así que será mejor que escuches! –lo último lo dijo en un tono enojado muy sobre actuado._

-…-

_-Están en peligro._

Ok. Eso no se lo esperaba. Pensaba que diría algo como: _"perdón por secuestrar/embrujar a su amigo de alas, es que pensé que sería divertido. Lamento casi haberte matado, no fue la intención…_" o algo así. Ese era el estilo de Eingel.

-… no es precisamente lo que quería escuchar. –Dijo en tono neutro- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-_créeme que yo tampoco tenía esto planeado… no era la idea, pero __**es lo que surgió**__. –una pausa, a ella le estaba costando esto- Escucha bien, prono __**recibirán una no muy grata visita**__._

Eso último lo dijo con su tono serio.

…su tono serio **nunca significaba cosas buenas**…

-¿Qué es lo que sucederá?

-_**caos**__. Eso es lo que pasara… rj..gris..ohh- la llamada se distorsionaba._

-¿Eingel? –No respondió- ¡Eingel!

-_… están manipulando la llamada… __**¡no tengo mucho tiempo!**__ ¡Escucha! Deberán ser fu-etes, el-la t-te –q-ueria a t-ti – se iba a cortar la línea- ¡-pero t-te sa-lve!_

_-¡no_ entiendo! ¿Dónde estás? Te iré a ver- dijo agarrando su bolso y poniéndose de pie.

-_estamos en Malasia. ¡Diablos! De-ben tener-r cui-da- _

**La llamada se cortó**. Tomoyo casi empieza a hiperventilar. Hiso unos ejercicios de respiración que le enseño la psicóloga, iba a entrar en un paro cardiaco si nadie la explicaba que sucedía.

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Se tranquilizó, eh hizo lo que cualquier persona en su situación haría. Agarro el móvil y le marco a Eriol.

-_¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué sucede?... deberías estar descansando._

-¡Reunión de emergencia! Llama a todos, nos reuniremos en tu casa. Llego en diez minutos.

_-¿Qué sucedió?_

-diez minutos Eriol, es todo lo que tienes.- colgó.

Puso el móvil en la cartera y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido posible. El mayordomo tenía el auto listo, esquivo a su madre que estaba en su estudio y le aviso a la ama de llaves que iría a lo de Eriol.

…..

No la comprendió, pero hizo lo que ella le ordeno. Sakura estaba ya en la puerta y fue a abrirle, estaba con kero. Shaoran ya estaba en su casa cuando Tomoyo llamo, platicando sobre lo sucedido ayer con la esmeralda.

-¿Qué sucedió, Eriol? ¿Es Tomoyo, está bien?

-No lo sabemos –dijo el Chino- Ella nos citó, dijo que algo paso.

El auto con el escudo de los Daidouji estaciono en ese momento y bajo una Tomoyo con una mirada muy angustiante. Apenas cerro la perta, el auto se marchó, y ella salió corriendo hasta Eriol y derramo una lágrimas de rabia.

-Tomy… -dijo trise Spi.

-**No salimos de una… y ya estamos en otra**. –dijo entre dientes y cabizbaja.

Pasaron al salón y se sentaron, no había tiempo para el té.

-¿Qué sucedió Tomoyo? –pregunto Kero.

Ella saco el teléfono de su bolso, oprimió las teclas y lo apoyo en la mesa del centro.

******_** No cuelgues. ¡No sale gratis la llamada a larga distancia! ¡Te conviene no colgar, querida! ¿Entendiste? Sabía que no querrías hablarme. Necesito decirte algo importante… ¡así que será mejor que escuches! Están en peligro… créeme que yo tampoco tenía esto planeado… no era la idea, pero es lo que surgió. Escucha bien, pronto recibirán una no muy grata visita. Caos. Eso es lo que pasara… re...gris...ahh. … están manipulando la llamada… ¡no tengo mucho tiempo! ¡Escucha! Deberán ser fu-etes, el-la t-te –q-ueria a t-ti ¡-pero t-te sa-lve! Estamos en Malasia. ¡Diablos! De-ben tener-r cui-da- **__******_

Sakura cubrió su boca de la impresión, Eriol tenía una mirada pensativa, Shaoran el ceño fruncido al igual que Kero y Spinell tenía la mirada fija en Tomoyo, que miraba atenta a Eriol, esperando un plan, estrategia. Una palabra que le ayudase.

-¿Qué fue eso?... –pregunto sin voz Sakura.

-Eingel me llamo hace diez minutos y me dijo todo eso. La llamada se cortó y no pudo decir nada más.

-¿se fue a malasia? –Pregunto indignado Kero- ¡nosotros aquí no sabiendo que sucederá y ella se fue de vacaciones a malasia!

-No es tonta, sabía que iríamos por ella luego de lo de Tomoyo y lo de Yue. –Dijo Shaoran- lo que no me imaginaba seria que llamara para avisar de un inminente peligro… **¿Qué haremos Eriol?**

-Dijo que no estaba en sus planes, así que también irán a por ella a Malasia. Seguro no vendrá por algún tiempo, sería lo más razonable. Al menos eso nos deja un peso menos en los hombros.

-Aún queda Yue. –dijo Kero.

-Yue y Yukito. **Se llevó a los dos**, la abuela de él llamo al hospital esta mañana, **Yukito está desaparecido**. –dijo Sakura.

Eso era aún más grave. Y más aún con esta situación.

-Ella dijo que venían por mí, pero que ella me salvo. Deben venir a por alguien más… -dedujo.

-O tal vez aun viene a por ti. –dijo el de ojos ambarinos.

-O tal vez vienen por _algo _mas.- dijo kero viendo a su ama- Las cartas Sakura's puede ser ese _algo._

-Los Li's son muy conocidos en todo el mundo, puede que vengan por Shaoran. –opino angustiada Sakura.

-El gran mago Clow también es una buena presa- dijo Spinell.

Eran muchos los objetivos por los que podría venir un enemigo contra los card-captors.

_**-O tal vez Eingel nos está tramando alguna trampa…**_

….

Corrían a toda velocidad a través de ese espeso bosque, el sol lucia esplendido en el firmamento, brillando a su máximo, como si les diera la bienvenida. Se detuvieron, el bosque terminaba justo en ese punto. Una cálida brisa veraniega hiso flamear **sus capas negras con la llama roja en la espalda.** Las capuchas les cubrían el rostro, solo se odia apreciar por los pocos rasgos que eran un chico y una chica.

El chico de tez un tono algo tostado y con una gran sonrisa contagiosa. Una cabeza más alta que la chica y en su cintura descansaba una espada en su saya.

La chica era del color de la leche, la sonrisa en su rostro era más bien juguetona, con algo de diversión.

-Que empiece **la cacería** –dijo bien alto la fémina.

-¡Sí! **¡Esto será divertido!** –dijo saltando de júbilo.

La chica le dio la espalda a la ciudad y extendió sus brazos con las palmas abiertas, empezaron a salir chisas pequeñas, que se fueron convirtiendo en grandes llamas que empezaron a consumir algunos árboles.

El chico llevo dos dedos a su boca y dio un silbido, en respuesta se empezaron a oír varios aullidos. Una jauría de lobos salió rápidamente del bosque y se dirigió hacia Tomoeda, se notaban que estaban furiosos por los feroces ladridos que daban y por la fuerza con la que corrían.

Así fue como comenzó el **caos** en Tomoeda.

….

La oración quedo flotando en el aire. Nadie soltó palabra alguna.

-No sabemos cuándo vendrán, así que debemos ser precavidos. –Planteo Eriol- Tomoyo deberá estar al cuidado de Spinell otra vez.

-No hay objeción- alego feliz el peluche. Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa.

-Entonces –empezó Shaoran- debemos estar alertas por cualquier-

Wiuwiuwiuwiuwiu. Se escuchaban sirenas de camiones que pasaban a toda velocidad por la calle.

Sakura fue hacia la ventana para fijarse.

-Son camiones de **ambulancias** y patrullas de **policías**. Son muchas… demasiadas.-dijo viendo el camino que tomaban- van hacia el este.

Los demás se pararon ante tal barullo.

**-¡Se está quemando el bosque!** –la amastisa dijo preocupada.

-No solo eso… también se escuchan gritos de personas- dijo Kero.

-¡Aullidos! ¡Escucho aullidos! –dijo Spinell.

-La ciudad está en **caos.**- dijo el ambarino.

-Iremos a echar un vistazo.- dicto Eriol.

Nadie percibió las dos presencias desconocidas causantes del caos.

….

-¡ayudaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡ahhhhhhhh!

-¡Mami!

La gente gritaba por una ayuda, la cual no se le estaba brindando. Los bomberos trataban de apagar el incendio, pero **las llamas seguían consumiendo árboles y el agua no les hacía ni cosquilla.** Los policías seguían **evacuando gente**, pero los **lobos** no les facilitaban su tarea**. La gente era mordida, arañada y arrollada por gente que corría sin importarle nada.**

**Caos. **Eso definía todo.

El fuego amenazaba con expandirse hacia los edificios y casas más cercanos al bosque.

Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios. **Lo disfrutaba**, lo admitía, no por nada **era** **hija del caos**. Debían agradecer que fuera **benévola** y ordeno a su acompañante **que los lobos no mataran ni causaran heridas mortales o de gravedad.**

Estaban, ambos, parados sobre el edificio más alto cercano, para ver todo con claridad. La **sangre**, sobre todo la sangre. **El rojo carmesí la volvía loca.**

Problema.

Pudo detectar las energías de sus presas acercarse a la escena del crimen. Llegaba su momento…

…..

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, todos ahogaron un grito de horror. Había mucha gente corriendo, gente herida, sangre, lobos y el fuego que se extendía. Los bomberos se habían rendido y se estaban retirando, tratar de llevarse a la gente mayor y a los niños que perdieron de vista a sus familiares.

Eran veinte lobos, los tenían contados porque apenas se fueron todos se pusieron en fila frente a ellos. Gruñían y mostraban sus colmillos. Con la sangre derramada y el fuego de fondo daban una imagen muy aterradora.

-Eriol… -dijo Tomoyo aterrada- ¿Qué haremos?

-…-

-¿Eriol? –pregunto aterrada Sakura ante el shock del peli azul.

-…-

-Eriol, tienes que reaccionar- dijo lentamente Shaoran- ¡Ahora!

No hacían movimientos bruscos. Kero y Spi estaban al frente, Eriol y Shaoran detrás de ellos y por ultimas las chicas.

-Spinell **te llevas ya** a Tomoyo de **aquí**. Sakura ve a apagar el fuego con la carta agua y hielo. Nosotros noquearemos a los lobos.- dijo muy, muy serio.

-¡yo no iré a ningún lado! –reclamó. No tenía poderes, pero no los iba a abandonar, no dejaría que se arriesgaran ni por lo más mínimo que fuera.

-No estás en posición de reclamar.- hiso una seña a su guardián y este llevo a Tomoyo al techo del local a su izquierda, contra su voluntad.

-¡Vuelo! –Sakura fue hacia las llamas de más de veinte metros.

Shaoran invoco a su espada, él a su báculo y Kero empezó a formar una esfera de su hocico.

1.2.3. Corrieron contra sus oponentes y estos hicieron lo mismo.

Uno a su izquierda, le dio con el báculo sobre el cuello y lo noqueo. Dos de frente, salto sobre ellos y mando un paralizador por sus dedos.

Una salto hacia su pecho, pero le hizo un tajo en las patas traseras y con una descarga lo choqueo. Tres lo rodearon y el solo repartió tajos que los dejaba sin movimiento y los electrocutaba.

Corría con una gran velocidad y los enfrentaba cuerpo a cuero, aunque él era más grande que ellos. Los rasguñaba cuando se acercaban demasiado y a veces los mordía cuando ellos también lo hacían.

…

Estaban dañando a sus **camaradas**, quería hacer algo pero **todavía no era el momento…**

…

Las cartas trataban con todas sus fuerzas apagar las llamas, pero estas parecían inapagables, volvieron al lado de su dueña y negaron con la cabeza antes de volver a convertirse en cartas.

Sakura iba a intentar con otra carta, cuando una llama fue directa hacia ella, la agarro con la guardia baja. Le dio de lleno. La carta "vuelo" se desactivo y ella callo desde la altura, lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque su guardián del sol la agarro a centímetros de tocar el suelo.

-¿Sakura estas bien? –pregunto alarmado.

-Tosió un poco- Si, solo respire un poco de humo.

Kero la llevo junto a Shaoran y Eriol, quienes habían derribado a todos los lobos.

Shaoran corrió a su lado, preocupado.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Una llama me ataco, ¿Cómo es eso posible Eriol?

-Es fuego mágico, no es un incendio común. Alguien lo está controlando.

-¡ERIOL!

Voltearon hacia Tomoyo, que señalaba hacia el frente.

Dos encauchados aparecieron frente a sus narices. La más baja empezó a aplaudir.

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tendría que estar estudiando para ingles, pero la verdad ya los hice sufrir mucho por no subir el cap el viernes. Verán, mi papá vino ese día y no el sábado y a la tarde tuve que hacer un trabajo con mi amiga. Y no tengo los archivos en lo de mi padre querido.

Lo siento, pero ustedes tampoco dejaron ni siquiera una ;D de review, así que fue un mini castigo.

Tampoco dejare avance.

Besos, Ailuu.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

_-¡ERIOL!_

_Voltearon hacia Tomoyo, que señalaba hacia el frente._

_Dos encauchados aparecieron frente a sus narices. La más baja empezó a aplaudir._

…

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! –empezaba a aplaudir con más rapidez, con sarcasmo- Muy bien, no esperaba menos de ti, _Clow._

Tomoyo bajo con Spinell y se posiciono al lado de sus amigos. El de anteojos la sujeto de la cintura con fuerza cuando la mirada de la encauchada se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –grito enojado Shaoran.

-Se aclaró, dramáticamente, la garganta- ¿Cómo eh podido olvidar las presentaciones? ¡Soy una tonta! Ja. Mi nombre –se agarró la capucha- es Luciana –la capucha callo al igual que su acompañante y su pelo flameo.

Era una broma, **tenía** que serlo

El pelo igual de largo, pero ahora era liso y sobresalían más los colores oscuros y no los claros del rubio arena. La tez igual de clara, pero no estaban los raros ojos grisáceos, si no que estos eran unos rosas rojizos, pero ahora brillaban de un rojo escarlata.

Su acompañante tenía la tez un poco tostada, los ojos de un tono cobrizo fuerte y el cabello rojo. Portaba una espada en su cintura y portaba una pose altanera.

-Y él es Kamuy. Y está muy enojado porque maltrataron a sus lobos- alargo el _muy_ y agrego una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué paso, les comió la lengua el lobo feroz? –bromeo Kamuy.

-¿La conocen? –pregunto Eriol a las chicas.

-No, nunca la había visto –dijo la esmeralda- ¿Tu, Tomoyo?

-Nunca, pero tiene un gran parecido a Eingel…

-El símbolo de sus capas, yo lo conozco- agrego Shaoran- Es el símbolo que representa el infierno, en la mitología.

-Eso explicaría el fuego mágico. –dedujo Kero- ¿Pero quién será esta chiquilla?

-Debe ser el nuevo enemigo del que nos advirtió Eingel.

La chica bufo y puso una mala cara.

-_Eingel _–escupió el nombre- siempre interfiriendo en mis planes. Tuve que quitarla del camino. –Empezó a reír con sadismo- La muy idiota pensando que podría detenerme jajaja.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? –pregunto enojada Sakura. Podría haber hecho lo que hizo, pero seguía siendo su prima.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te importa, Sa-ku-ra? –dijo mientras afilaba su mirada, le agradaba la mirada retadora de la castaña, ansiaba enfrentarla.

El tono burlón/divertido/retador de la Luciana no le agradaba, le hacía hervir la sangre. La llevaba a la ira, algo muy difícil. Le daban ganas de golpearla. Una sonrisa divertida escapo de sus labios.

Dio unos pasos al frente, giro su báculo y activo la carta "disparo", dijo el nombre de su objetivo "Luciana" la carta comenzó a dispararle rayos con una increíble velocidad.

Luciana empezó a esquivar los ataques de la carta, daba grandes saltos y hacia piruetas. Un rayo roso su mejilla y por esta bajo una gota de sangre. Ella se enojó y la carta sonrió y aumento la rapidez de sus ataques.

-"_ya casi…"_- pensaba Sakura.

-¡Me canse de tus juegos! –la de ojos brillante como la sangre invoco a su látigo y partió en dos la esfera de energía y la carta volvio a las manos de una Sakura enojada. Luciana golpeo con su látigo el suelo a unos centímetros de Sakura, rotándola. -¿Eso es todo, Sa-ku-ra? ¡Qué inútil! –comenzó a reír con burla.

Sakura no era débil y se lo demostraría.

-¡Poder! - una carta muy competitiva y orgullosa, que le gusta demostrar su resistencia y fuerza, a través de los desafíos físicos, ya que también le gusta mostrarse al público. Era la carta perfecta para este momento.

-¡Sakura, no! –Shaoran quiso detenerla, pero ella ya se había lanzado contra la de la capa.

-¡Sakurita! –Kero también la quiso detener.

-¡Ahora veras!

Corrió a gran velocidad, pero ella no se movía, aprovecho para lanzarle una patada directo a la cara, pero se desvaneció y apareció a sus espaldas, hizo un barrido y derribo a Sakura, pero se levantó de un salto y le propino una patada en el estómago. Tosió un poco de sangre y sonrió, le dio un gancho derecho en la quijada pero lo esquivo a tiempo. Sakura se lanzó sobre ella y rodaron un poco. Sakura desde arriba le lanzo una trompada hacia la mejilla, pero Luciana rodo y quedo arriba y trato de ahorcarla, pero Sakura le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y Luciana se apartó, quedando con una rodilla flexionada a unos metros de Sakura. La esmeralda volvio a correr hacia ella y trato de derribarla, pero volvio a desaparecer a sus espaldas y la empujo con gran fuerza haciéndola chocar contra un poste y caer de sentón al suelo.

-¡Destrózala Luciana! ¡Tú puedes! –animaba Kamuy.

-¡Sakura! –Tomoyo corrió a buscar a su prima, quien tosía con fuerza, ya que la habían empujado del pecho. –Sakura debes dejarla, si sigues tal vez salgas peor – le recomendó en voz baja.

-Y-yo no me-e ren-dire, T-Tomoyo- dijo con voz rasposa.

-¡Mira Kamuy, mira! ¡Tan perseverante como la misma Nadeshiko! –Decía mientras daba saltitos animados- ¡Da tanta pena! Jajaja.

-¡¿Qué es lo que dices?! ¿Cómo conoces a la mamá de Sakura, mocosa? –Grito Kero, pero Luciana seguía saltando y riendo-¡Responde! -Kero dio un rugido y la chica lo miro feo.

No le gustaba que la mandasen, ella no seguía órdenes de nadie y él la lo iba a entender. Le dio una mirada a Kamuy y el asintió. Dio un silbido y los lobos se levantaron y empezaron a gruñir.

-¡Ataquen a ese león amarillo! –ordeno el de cabellos borgoña.

Los lobos acataron la orden de inmediato, pero solo diez de ellos, los otros diez formaron un escudo al frente de sus dos amos.

-¡Kero! –grito Sakura preocupada cuando vio que a su amigo lo habían lastimado, su pata izquierda había sido mordida y cojeaba. Quiso levantarse e ir a ayudar pero Tomoyo la sujeto fuerte.

-¡Spinell! –la pantera corrió hacia su amigo a auxiliarlo.

Eriol y Shaoran se pusieron en frente de las chicas, protegiéndolas de algo próximo. Los guardianes del sol luchaban ferozmente, mordían, arañaban, no tenían espacio para ataques de fuego, los lobos no se los daban. Spinell dejo grave a tres, noqueo a uno y se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra otro. Kerberos noqueo a dos, dejo a uno sangrando gravemente y dos lo estaban mordiendo al pecho, pero Spi lo ayudo.

La pantera negra tenía una herida algo profunda en el pecho y una herida en la ceja izquierda que sangraba y dejaba imposibilitada la vista con ese ojo. Kero cojeaba de la pata izquierda trasera, tenía una cortadura en la mejilla derecha y un gran tajo en el lomo.

-¡KERO!

-¡SPI!

Las chicas querían correr hacia ellos, pero los chicos las agarraban fuertemente, era muy peligroso con los otros diez lobos listos a acatar la siguiente orden. Los guardianes fueron, como pudieron, en frente de las chicas, quienes empezaron a mirar sus heridas aunque no tenían formas de curarlas.

-Hay que hacer algo Eriol… -susurro Shaoran- No podemos con ellos heridos y con Tomoyo desprotegida, Sakura también tiene algunas heridas internas. No soportaremos solo nosotros en estas circunstancias.

-¡Lo sé! Pero no podemos dejar las cosas así, pronto vendrá más gente a encargarse, no podemos dejar que los vean o salgan heridos.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? Necesitamos un plan…

**No tenían mucho tiempo** que digamos, Luciana ya se estaba exasperando y **eso no era bueno**.

-¿Qué haremos, Lu? Me aburro- decía el ojicobre dramáticamente- los lobos se están cansando de estar quietos, no es su naturaleza.

-Hay que hacer que ellos se enojen, has que uno de los lobos ataque a Tomoyo. Eso hará que Eriol se enoje. –decía divertida.

-Pero… Tomoyo-

-¡Hazlo! –dijo apurada, no queriendo que termine la oración.

Kamuy le chiflo a un lobo color del barro y este se acercó, le susurro las órdenes que debía atacar y este ladro en señal de entendimiento. Los card-captors estaban distraídos ideando un plan que los ayudaran que no vieron al sigiloso lobo que se acercaba por sus espaldas. Abrió su mandíbula y el la cerro con fuerza en el hombro izquierdo de la de pelo largo.

-¡HAAA! –no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del cuadrúpedo y eso la puso en peligro. El animal le seguía gruñendo y estaba por repetir la acción en otra parte de la anatomía de la chica, pero el de anteojos se adelantó y le propino una patada cargada de algunos volteos.

El animal salió volando y kamuy corrió para recibirlo en sus brazos antes de que callera al suelo para que el animal aterrice inconsciente en sus brazos. Por el impacto se deslizo unos centímetros de su lugar. Sonrió feliz al ver que el animal no tenía nada fatal, solo un desmayo. Él amaba a sus lobos.

-¡TOMOYO! –Sakura se asustó, brotaba mucha sangre de la herida de su prima, estaba su torso todo empapado de ella. Puso sus manos sobre la herida para que no sangrara tanto pero no ayudaba en nada.

-¡Hay que llevarla al hospital Eriol! ¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre! –pero el peli azul no escuchaba al de cabellos chocolates.

Sonreía triunfal, lo que quería ahora era que ellos sufrieran. Y lo estaba logrando estaba por burlarse de la amastisa, pero la esfera de fuego azul le impacto de lleno haciéndola estrellar contra el árbol que estaba siete metros detrás de ella. ¡La había tomado con la guardia baja! ¡Kamuy tendría que haberlo-! detuvo su razonamiento al mirar la cara de reproche de su compañero. Nunca admitiría nada. La cara de Eriol era peor que la del de pelos borgoña, era de ira pura, antes de que le diera unas no muy lindas palabras, ella hablo.

-¡Hasta la próxima, card-captors! ¡No tardaran en recibir noticias mías! Jajaja –dijo en tono burlón antes de lanzarles una gran bola de fuego…

…pero algo la detuvo. No fue Eriol, ni Shaoran, ni los guardianes… ni siquiera Sakura.

-…Eingel…-**dijo con furia** entre dientes.

Una gran ráfaga de viento había desviado la bola de fuego contra un automóvil a uno metros de los card-captors sorprendidos.

Ella **les estaba otorgando protección** aunque no estuviera- todavía –allí.

-¡Tienen mucha suerte, no todos los días recibes ayuda como esta!- grito Kamuy antes de desaparecer en vuelto en llamas junto a sus lobos y a una muy molesta Luciana.

….

Al ser el hospital más cercano de la zona afectada, había sido el que había recibido más heridos. Desde quemados y mordidos hasta afectados por accidentes de tráfico. Había sido mucha gente, eso no era extraño. Lo extraño era que el fuego no había dañado lo suficiente la piel para que fuera de gravedad y que las mordidas y rasguños no hayan afectado órganos vitales. No había habido **ningún** **muerto** ni ningún herido de gravedad. Solamente había heridos graves de accidentes automovilísticos, nada que un par de semanas de descanso y alguna operación pudieran solucionar.

A penas se enteraron vinieron las enfermeras, enfermeros y doctores que no se encontraban de turno hoy, ofreciéndose a ayudar en lo que pudieran.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que la policía, bomberos, ambulancias y demás evacuaron a la gente de la zona. Sé que Sakura y los demás están allí, tratando de hacer todo lo posibles para **detener ese caos.**

…

Estaba terminando de darle unos puntos a una mordida en la pierna de un señor de un cuarenta y tantos cuando sentí la presencia de Sakura y los demás entrando al hospital, cargando a Tomoyo que estaba sangrando demasiado por el hombro izquierdo.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué le sucedió a Tomoyo?! –pregunto enfadado, lo único que les había encargado a los mocosos es que protegieran a ambas chicas. Unas enfermeras trajeron de inmediato una camilla y se la llevaron a una habitación y empezaron a aplicarles curaciones.

-¡U-un lobo-o la mor-dio! –Dijo entre sollozos- lo siento, n-no lo pudimos evitar.

El moreno fue tras las enfermeras para curar a su prima, esa herida sin dudas requeriría unos puntos, no sin antes mandarles una mirada de reproche a los chicos.

…  
cuando quiso levantarse, sintió un tirón en su hombro. Sintió el olor a desinfectante y la segaron las paredes tan blancas

-**Otra vez en el hospital**- dijo sonriendo.

Vio por la ventana, estaba atardeciendo y se escuchaba mucho ruido de afuera. Se acordó de lo ocurrido, el ataque había dejado varios heridos.

**-¡Al fin despiertas… primis!**

0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

0liss tanto tiempo… ¿hay alguien vivo? ¿No? ¡Qué mal! ¡El sábado iré al cine a ver "RAPIDO Y FURIOSO 6! WIIIIIIIIIII por eso preparo el cap hoy (miércoles 29) y aparte no estudio para geografía jajajaaja

Esta Sakura, es una chispa que se avivo y se transformó en una llama. Veremos que con la llegada de Angie, la personalidad de muchos cambiara.

Estoy pensando como enganchar el txe , pero no se me ocurre mucho ¡acepto ideas!

byeeeeeeeee


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-¡Al fin despiertas… **primis**!

Giro lentamente la cabeza. Si, ahí estaba Angie. Con una radiante sonrisa… y una ropa rara. Una especie de túnica que le llegaba hasta los pies y cubría cada trozo de su piel, un raro manto que cubría su cabello y cabeza y estaba descalza.

-¿Te escapaste del loquero? –Bromeó- esas ropas no te quedan… -suspiro, no quería discutir, la herida y la cabeza le dolían.

-Wow una viene a visitarte con la mejor onda y me dices "te ves fea y gorda" nunca más volveré a visitarte –dijo sentándose a su lado, dramatizando y gesticulando.

-Yo no dije gorda, ni fea. Dije que no te queda, es raro verte así.

-¡En fin! –Dijo suspirando- no tengo mucha tiempo, así que cuenta**. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?** –dijo seria.

-¿luego de que ser atacada por ti, de tu extraña llamada o de que un lobo me mordiera? –ironizo, pero al ver la seriedad de Angie, comenzó el relato:- vino una tal **Luciana** junto a un chico llamado **Kamuy**, incendiaron parte del bosque e hicieron que unos lobos atacaran a las personas. Quisimos detenerles**, Sakura se enfrentó a ella **al igual que Eriol. Kero y Spi lucharon contra los lobos y **están heridos**. **Un lobo me mordió **y creo que me **desmaye**, lo último que recuerdo fue que nos lanzaron **un gran bola de fuego**, pero no la detuvimos… **fuiste tú, ¿verdad?**

-…-

-Lo sabía…

-Fueron los vientos que manipulo los que los salvaron, **yo llegue hace diez minutos a Tomoeda**… me alegro que estén **bien** –dijo acariciando sus cabellos, la amastisa cerró los ojos al contacto- lo siento… no sabía que llegarían tan pronto, menos mal que _**ya me había encargado del asunto…**_

-sonrió- Lo sabía, venían por mi… -suspiro-

-No solo por ti, vienen por **algo mucho más poderoso**.

Tomoyo abrió sus azules ojos y vio que los de Angie brillaban en un tono turquesa.

-Eingel… ¿Cuándo nos dirás toda la **verdad** **detrás** **de** **esto**? Entiende que nosotros peligramos y necesitamos saber-

**-Yo los protegeré, son ustedes los que no entienden eso…** -se levantó sin mirarla, y tan sigilosa como entro, salió.

…

-Ya volvio- informo.

-Lo se…

-¿Qué harás?- inquirió.

-Enfrentarla.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuál es el plan? ¡Dime! –dijo tan rápido que se le trabo la lengua.

-…- no dijo nada, se dio vuelta y se perdió entre la oscuridad de la guarida en donde se encontraban.

-Me agradas más cuando dices más de dos palabras- hizo un puchero- Espero que **vuelva pronto Lu.**

Se puso a jugar un rato con sus lobos, ellos al menos lo escuchaban. Luciana solo se iba por lapsos de tiempo indefinidos y no le avisaba a dónde ni cuándo volvería.

….

Solo habían sido tres puntos, **nada** **grave**. Pero la sangre que había perdido si había sido mucha, le habían recomendado tomar mucha agua y descansar. Le habían dejado esa noche en el hospital para prevenir que los puntos no se abrieran y también le habían dado la receta de una crema cicatrizante y le dieron recomendaciones y bla, bla, bla.

Luego de la visita inesperada de Eingel -nadie supo sobre ello- había ido a visitarla su mamá, regañándola por ser tan descuidada de ir junto con los demás a investigar que pasaba -nadie le había dicho la verdad, solo sabía que ellos habían estado ahí y la mordieron- dejo pasar a sus amigos que estaban preocupados y ella se retiró para darles intimidad.

-¡Tomoyo! –Su amiga había sido la primera en lanzarse a sus brazos- estábamos muy preocupados por ti**…**** lo siento mucho, debí protegerte**.

**Débil.**

-Tranquila Daidouji –le dedico una sonrisa- No habrá un próximo descuido, lo prometemos.- le había dicho Shaoran.

**Inútil.**

-¡Debí haberte cuidado mejor! **Lo** **siento**, Tomoyo. –Eriol se había sentido una _basura_ al no poder haber hecho nada para protegerlos mejor.

**Una carga.**

Kero y Spinell se habían disculpado también, cuando en realidad ellos no habrían podido hacer nada en su estado. Ella había sido la **débil, inútil y la carga.**

**Le había dado impotencia.**

Ella les había sonreído y dicho que estaba bien, que no se preocuparan.

…

Era de madrugada, en unos minutos estaba por amanecer y ella no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Había recordado algo muy importante.

_**-**____**se me ordeno permitirte pasar, ya que debías dejar algo…**_

Eingel la había dejado ahí para dejar sus "poderes", se preguntó si habría sido **útil** si los tuviera, si podría ayudar también como la hacían los demás. No quería ser **una carga**, no quería ser el **estorbo** y la razón de preocupaciones en vano y de lágrimas dolorosas.

El cansancio la estaba venciendo, haciendo que sus parpados pesaran como un millón de elefantes, casi pudo jurar que no fue su imaginación cuando, antes de cerrar los ojos, **vio a Luciana con sus ojos brillosos sonreír frente a ella.** Pera nunca sabría si fue verdad o solo un producto de su cansada mente.

….

Aunque eran vacaciones y ella solía levantarse tardísimo, hoy había más o menos "madrugado", porque no todos los días se va a Sakura kinomoto despierta a las nueve de la mañana un día que no hay clases. Se hizo ella el desayuno, ya que su padre estaba en un viaje en México en alguna excavación rara y Toya estaba durmiendo ya que había trabajado hasta tarde y hoy entraba a la noche. Kero se levantó al sentir un aroma dulzón, bajo tallándose un ojo y una leve sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Kero- Sakura se sirvió un jugo de naranja y una porción de torta de fresas y otra para kero.

-Buenas. ¿Por qué te levantaste temprano? –pregunto extrañado por su ama.

-Hoy quería ir al bosque y por la mañana es más tranquilo, así que madrugue. ¿Quieres ir?

-Está bien_, ¿Qué haremos allí?_

-Quiero ver como quedo luego del incendio, tal vez pueda ayudar con las cartas a regenerar algunos árboles o esas cosas. –dijo levantándose y yendo a lavar los trastes- tal vez podamos entrenar con las cartas. –dijo seria.

-ok, te acompaño.

Kero no vio la cara de Sakura, ya que estaba de espaldas. La determinación en su rostro**, no era por el motivo de ayudar a la naturaleza.**

….

Tenía mucho tiempo que no iba allí, tal vez este viaje traería problemas, pero ya lo había aceptado. Su vuelo seria mañana y llegaría por la noche, irían por ella al aeropuerto, no sus amigos, pero tampoco era la peor persona del mundo.

Su familia **no sabía** sobre ello, pensaban que sería para visitar a la familia y amigos, viaje de placeres. No sabían que era todo menos una linda reunión.

No los odiaba, no le habían hecho nada malo, todo lo contrario. Ellos habían cambiado su vida, y quería devolverles el favor. Esto **los ayudaría en un futuro cercano**.

….

Se había propuesto una meta, pero no la estaba cumpliendo. Debía proteger a esa persona, pero hacia todo lo contrario. Se había fortalecido, pero eso no lo demostraban sus actos.

Cuando Eriol había visto a la Daidouji de cabellos arenas, sabía que no traería nada bueno, pero no hasta el punto de que Tomoyo esté en el hospital cada dos por tres.

"**¿sabías que el amor es ciego?" **estaba viendo por su balcón cuando escucho esa voz en su cabeza, le sonaba, pero no la reconocía. **"Dicen el amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña, ¿has escuchado ese relato?" **busco con la vista pero no encontró a nadie. **"Tú pareces poseer una gran valentía, fortaleza… ¿pero… y amor? Sin amor no se es nada"**

-¿Quién es? –Grito en el vacío de la biblioteca- ¡sal y muéstrate!

"**no pareces tener la sabiduría de Clow, no creo que seas su reencarnación, tal vez una copia barata**- las palabras las soltaban con asco y repulsión -** ¡Me desilusionas Eriol! Esperaba más de ti"**

-Eingel –susurro su nombre _**con odio.**_

-No. –estaba detrás de el- Luciana_, tu peor pesadilla_.

Pero cuando el peli azul volteo, ella ya había desaparecido.

-_Peor_. Al menos ella no está _loca_ como tú. –Se burló- ¿Qué quieres Luciana?

-Que te alejes. Haces mal, mucho mal. –su voz sonaba sin sentimientos, no como esa burlona-juguetona de siempre. Sonaban vacías, carentes de sentimientos. – **Debes irte.**

…

Había recibido un **raro mensaje** a su celular, el numero era privado, pero decía algo que le había dejado curiosidad.

Salió de su departamento con prisa y empezó a correr, el destino no quedaba muy lejos de su departamento, solo a unas siete manzanas.

A esa hora o había tanta gente afuera, solo los comerciantes y alguna que otra madre que buscaba alimentos para s familia.

Siento la presencia conocida y se escondió detrás de un enorme abeto, uno viejo y grande que alcanzaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo y también desapareció su presencia mágica.

Kerberos estaba noqueado a unos metros de él, las cartas formaban un círculo alrededor de él, girando. Todas y cada una desprendían luces de color rosa, del color de la esencia de su amada. Sakura estaba frente a su guardián, con sus palmas abiertas frente a las cartas.

**Sus manos tenían sangre.**

Las cartas pararon y volvieron al bolsillo de su ama, entonces Sakura escribió unos kanjis con sangre sobre la frente de kero y pronuncio unas palabras desconocidas.

-**Mayura.** –lo dijo co voz firme y carente de sentimientos.

Del kanji empezó a flotar una luz y la cara de Sakura se ilumino, pero cuando quiso ver la forma que esa luz tomaba, piso una rama seca y Sakura voltio a verlo.

**Luego todo fue obscuro.**

…

El palo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Alguien estaba viendo.

-¡Shaoran! –Sakura corrió hacia su noqueado novio**- No vi que estaba aquí** –dijo preocupada_- No sé qué le voy a decir._

-Dile lo mismo que al muñeco.

-No puedo. _**Él no me va a creer.**_

-Bórrale la memoria con la carta. Yo tendré la esfera de su recuerdo, **así no recordara**.

Sakura hiso caso y con la carta "Borrar" saco el recuerdo de Shaoran.

-Otra vez no funciono, dijiste que con Kero iba a funcionar.

-El fuego de la vida en le tendría que haber ayudado. Inténtalo una vez más.

Sakura hiso caso a su compañero/a y volvio a intentar el conjuro.

Se veía que del bolsillo del de cabellos chocolates caía su teléfono, en la pantalla estaba abierto el último mensaje recibido.

"**Sakura está en el bosque. Va hacer una locura. Detenla.**

**-x-"**

…

-No pudo detenerla y ahora su memoria fue borrada. Pensé que Shaoran sería más astuto. Tendré que intervenir. **Quebrare unas reglas y apareceré ante ella**… Esto no puede seguir así.

Giro su cuerpo de la esfera que mostraba la imagen de Sakura reintentando el hechizo, sin éxito alguno. Muchas otras almas más miraban con pena el vano intento de la castaña…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Después de todo, no es fácil lograr un hechizo de…**

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Gente hermosa, bonita y no-dejadores-de-review. Igual los amo.**

**Gripe. Esa malvada enfermedad se apodero de mi bello cuerpo, estoy que no largo los pañuelos.**

**Casi. Casi olvido subir el capi de hoy, pero lo recordé!**

**La cosa se pone interesante ¿no creen? Hoy fue corto, pero jugoso.**

**Aquí unos avances:**

- **recibí un mensaje** cuando estaba saliendo del hospital, que decía esto, mira. –le tendió el móvil.

**-"Shaoran está en el bosque desmayado. Búscalo.**

**-x-"**

_-"¿Qué fue lo que me paso?... Sakura, ¿Qué has hecho?"- _pensaba el ambarino.

-Vienes de muy lejos como para solo echar una mano… ¿Ella te llamo?- dijo dejándola pasar dentro de su casa.

-Así es, Kaho.

-Eres muy buena, demasiado… Meiling.

Gran sorpresa se dio la castaña cuando abrió su puerta, casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-¿Puedo pasar?

**-Necesito explicaciones.**

-No es lo que te he venido a dar. Son las tuyas las que quiero oír- serena, se sentó en el sofá y Sakura se sentó al frente

-Otra vez rompí mi promesa…

-¿sabes?... **Siento que ella me está vigilando** –dijo en un tono bajo y algo escalofriante- la siento en las noches frente a mi cama.

**Oki doki eso es todo por hoy.**

**Espacio publicitario:**

**Te agrada soul eater? Si es así, te invito a leer los siguientes fics:**

**Vidas paralelas**

**Una fría sensación**

**Palabras mudas**

**Jugar al rato y el ratón **

**¿Me ves? Este es uno de los más melancos, lo am**

**Y sobre todo: De balas, rosas y un comodín. Ese es de mas caps, esta MUY bueno.**

**Hasta el próximo viernes, **


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Le dolía todo. Le dolía hasta las puntas del cabello. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, tenso y un feo hormigueo en su cabeza. Cuando se levando, cayó el paño que tenía en su frente en sus piernas. Intento reconocer el lugar donde estaba, lo conocía. Era el cuarto de huéspedes de su amiga Daidouji. La misma entro por la puerta al instante, como invocada.

-¡Shaoran, por fin despiertas! ¡Me tenías preocupada! –Ella se sentó junto a él, tocándole la frente, a ver si tenía fiebre- La fiebre te bajo, eso es bueno.

Se levantó y abrió las cortinas, entrando así la claridad de la media tarde. Luego le sirvió un vaso con agua al ambarino.

-¿Qué me paso, Tomoyo? –pregunto con voz rasposa.

-¿No lo recuerdas?... bueno, no lo sé. –Busco en su bolsillo- **recibí un mensaje** cuando estaba saliendo del hospital, que decía esto, mira. –le tendió el móvil.

**-"Shaoran está en el bosque desmayado. Búscalo.**

**-x-"**

-No fue difícil encontrarte, estabas justo en la entrada del bosque. ¿Qué hacías ahí? –curioseo.

Flashes fueron llegando a su mente. Pero nada claro, demasiada luz. Busco su móvil y busco entre la bandeja de entrada. Le paso el móvil.

-**Yo también recibí un mensaje**, fui a ver qué pasaba, pero no recuerdo que paso… creo que me habían golpeado o algo así.

-Qué raro… yo solo te vi a ti… aunque parecía que **alguien te había arrastrado**, porque tu chaqueta estaba con tierra y hojas.

_-"¿Qué fue lo que me paso?... Sakura, ¿Qué has hecho?"- _pensaba el ambarino.

…

Eriol se dirigía a la casa de su amiga amastisa, quien le había avisado que su amigo había tenido un accidente y que había perdido la conciencia. Nakuru y Spinell lo acompañaban, era el día libre de la enfermera, pero haría la excepción y vería a Shaoran.

Apenas llegaron a la puerta vieron a la señora de la casa salir por esta.

-Señora Daidouji- saludaron ambos con respeto.

-¡oh! ¡Chicos, que gusto verlos! Siéntanse como en su casa. Yo tengo que hacer una diligencia en Tokio, pero volveré más tarde, nos vemos luego- rápidamente se dirigió a la limosina con elegancia.

Entraron y doblaron hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, donde lo revisaron y atendieron. Solo algunos raspones, superficial. Le comentaron sobre sus **mensajes** y el peli azul se sorprendió, ¿Quién podría ser el culpable de esos mensajes? ¿Eingel? ¿Luciana? **¿Alguien más?**

Decidieron ir a buscar a Sakura para saber si había estado en el bosque, habían decidido no contarles sobre los mensajes, ya que Spinell comento sobre su rara visita al cementerio hace unos meses atrás y las sospechas de Kero.

**Sakura estaba con muchas acusaciones.**

.…

El día se había puesto más caluroso de lo normal, estaban por los 33° en Tomoeda y el aire parecía haber desaparecido, ya que no soplaba ni un solo viento. Estaba cortando unas flores de su jardín que tan rico olor desprendía, cuando unas sombras aparecieron. Alzo la vista y vio que tenía visitantes.

-¡Hola, tanto tiempo! –dijo la pelirroja.

-Demasiado…

-¿Qué te trae por acá?- dijo levantándose y guardando sus guantes de jardinería.

-Escuche que hacía falta ayuda, y vine a echar una mano. Ya me conoces, ¡soy tan servicial!

-Vienes de muy lejos como para solo echar una mano… ¿Ella te llamo?- dijo dejándola pasar dentro de su casa.

-Así es, Kaho.

-Eres muy buena, demasiado… Meiling.

La de ojos rojos dejo sus maletas y se sentó en el sofá, aceptando la rosa blanca que le regalaba la pelirroja.

…

Sakura se encontraba ordenando un poco la sala y Kero estaba jugando los videojuegos en el mismo lugar, cuando de repente se escucha el timbre.

-¿Quién podrá ser…? –se preguntaron.

Gran sorpresa se dio la castaña cuando abrió su puerta, casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Sakura estaba muda, así que solo se corrió para dejar pasarla. Eingel entro y Sakura la siguió luego de cerrar la puerta.

….

Cuando Eriol y compañía estaba dirigiéndose a la casa de la esmeralda, con decisión y varias preguntas por hacer. Cuando estaban a unas cinco casas de distancia, unos lobos empezaron a acercarse, gruñendo y arrugando el hocico.

-Lobos. Luciana debe estar en casa de Sakura. –dijo Tomoyo expresando su temor hacia los cuadrúpedos.

-Luciana y el perdedor de Kamuy están muy lejos de aquí, los lobos son míos. –dijo Matt desde el tejado de una casa color roja. Tenía su espada en la espalda y dos lobos flaqueándole.- Mis lobos son de un color más oscuros que los de él, y también más poderosos.- dio un silbido y aparecieron más lobos, eran un total de veinticinco cuadrúpedos.- No tiene permitido pasar.

-¿A si? Eso lo veremos- Shaoran invoco su espada y salto al tejado cercano, quedando en frente a Matt- ¡Dios del trueno, ven!

Matt y los lobos esquivaron el ataque lanzándose contra Shaoran chocando espadas, los lobos trataban de morderle las extremidades y Matt de dañarlo con el filo de su arma. Salían chispas con cada rose de los metales.

Los demás lobos estaban siendo atacados por Eriol y Spinell, ahora, Ruby Moon se encargaba de los que querían atacarla a ella y Tomoyo, aunque les ganaran en número, estaban manejando muy bien la situación. Eriol ya no solo los noqueaba o electrocutaba, ahora atacaba a puntos vitales. Aunque fueran animales controlados, no evitaba que quisieran hacerle daño a la amastisa.

….

-¡¿Qué HACES TU AQUÍ?! –Gritaba el guardián del sol- MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO, VETE DE AQUÍ. VETE ANTES DE QUE TE MATE- se había transformado y se colocó entre las primas, para resguardar a su ama ante cualquier posible ataque.

-Sakura, reacciona –Eingel hablaba calmadamente, sus ojos turquesa brillaban- No vine aquí a pelear, cálmate guardián. Este asunto es mío y de tu ama.

-NO ME DES ORDENES, NIÑATA. ¡MI DEBER ES PROTEGER A SAKURA DE ESCORIA COMO TU! **¡DEVUELVENOS A YUE!**

_Yue_. Sakura reaccionó al instante.

-Kero, cálmate, ve al cuarto. –le dijo firme, con decisión.

-¡PERO SAKURA- callo. La mirada de Sakura tenía un brillo de decisión, no quería que la desobedeciera. Se rindió, pero antes de subir dio una mirada de advertencia a la "intrusa".

Hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que empezaran a hablar. Había mucha tensión.

**-Necesito explicaciones.**

-No es lo que te he venido a dar. Son las tuyas las que quiero oír- serena, se sentó en el sofá y Sakura se sentó al frente.

-¿Qué? ¡Tú me debes explicar que hiciste con mi guardián! –Suspiro, trato de calmarse- Eingel, estas cometiendo muchas equivocaciones: secuestraste a tu prima; dopaste a Nakuru; casi matas a Tomoyo y ahora ¿secuestras a mi guardián? ¿Cuál es tu propósito? ¡Es que no lo entiendo! –Dio un gritillo de frustración- **¡¿Quién se supone que es Luciana?! ¡Es igual a ti, por dios!** ¿Qué es lo que tienes en nuestra contra? –Sonó triste- siempre quisimos lo mejor para ti, nunca te hemos hecho nada malo ni tampoco te dejamos sola con la muerte de tu madre o la desaparición del resto de tu familia –lagrimas caían por su rostro- dime… ¡Dímelo! **Porque yo no lo entiendo.**

-**Las casualidades no existe, solo lo inevitable**. Eso es lo que dice, más bien decía, aquel mago… **el destino es cruel.** Algún día entenderás porque pasa lo que pasa. Pero aún es muy pronto… -hizo una pausa, mirando por la ventana el campo de fuerza que había colocado- Vine aquí para hablar sobre **lo que paso en el bosque**. –simple, conciso y directo. Sintió el momento justo en el que su prima se tensó- No vine a darte sermones, eso se lo dejare a Toya. Vine a **advertirte**: Estas jugando con fuego… no te diré que es peligroso, pero sí que: si juegas con fuego, juegas con Luciana… y _eso si es peligroso_. Ella todavía no se enteró, pero pronto lo hará. Deja de jugar a ser dios. –sus palabras eran duras, pero verdaderas. Debía hacer reaccionar a Sakura.

Sakura se levantó, la mira los ojos y luego la abofeteo.

**-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!** –Le grito con toda su furia- Eres una vergüenza para tu familia.

Eingel no acoto nada. Solo **se fue sin mirar atrás,** Sakura todavía no entendía que todo esto es para su bien.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, vio a Matt y a los lobos, heridos, esperándola. Atrás de ellos estaban dispersos los cuerpos del resto de los card-captors inconscientes. Respiraban jadeantes y algunos lobos estaban cojos de una pata.

Desapareció el campo, que protegía de sonidos y de personas la casa, así no interrumpirían. Extendió su mano y un remolino de viento los desapareció de ahí.

….

Sentía que le ardían los brazos y que la piel se le caía de lo rasgada que estaba esa parte de su anatomía. Abrió los ojos y se encontró unos curiosos ojos azules que la observaban demasiado cerca, una sonrisa de alivio y los desordenados cabellos de Eriol. Le devolvió la sonrisa, con algo de dolor por sus heridas, y trato de sentarse, ya que estaba acostada, pero un dolor de la palma de su mano izquierda la hiso caer de nuevo. Su amigo le acarició los cabellos y le dio una mueca de enojo.

-Lo siento. Otra vez rompí mi promesa… **deje que te lastimaran otra vez**. –Menciono cansado de la situación.

-Eriol… -susurro triste- No tienes por qué disculparte, no estás obligado a nada.

-Si lo estoy. Te hice una promesa, cuidaría de ti, y **te falle… Les falle a todos.**

Tomoyo intento reincorporarse, pero su codo derecho y su mano izquierda le ardían. Eriol la ayudo con una mano en su espalda. Ella se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en la pared.

-No me gusta que hables así, _**no es bueno para nadie.**_ Deja de sentirte culpable, en vez de eso, sonríe un poco –dijo poniendo, con mucho esfuerzo, su mano derecha en su mejilla, acariciándola tenuemente.

El sonrió, solo para ella.

-Así… Ahora, cuéntame que paso, ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto desorientada.

-Estamos en el departamento de Shaoran. Kerberos se dio cuenta de la situación y salió a socorrernos, nos contó que Sakura tuvo un encuentro con tu prima y luego se desmayó. Toya llego y nosotros nos fuimos porque el ambiente se puso algo… tenso –dijo haciendo un gesto con los ojos- Vinimos aquí porque queda más cerca de lo de Sakura, todavía queremos ir a platicar con ella. Nakuru está curando las heridas de Shaoran y Supii estaba cansado y se quedó dormido. Tú fuiste la última en despertar.

-Ah, entonces ya sabemos porque estaba Matt allí. –Dio un suspiro cansino- Ya no se me hace raro despertar en un hospital o con el cuerpo adolorido y sin recordar algunas cosas… supongo que por un tiempo las cosas seguirán así…

-**No debería ser así.** –sonó duro, autoritario.

-Pero lo es. Angie siempre lo es, _**nunca sabes con que te encontraras…**_

-Y ahora se suman Luciana y Kamuy…

-Es verdad, ¿sabes?... **Siento que ella me está vigilando** –dijo en un tono bajo y algo escalofriante- la siento en las noches frente a mi cama.

Eriol se tensó ante eso.

-Sus ojos brillan siempre… parecen como sangre.

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? ¡Diablos! –Golpeo la mesita de luz a su costado- como si no fuera poco lo de Eingel, ahora es Luciana. ¿Acabara esto alguna vez? –pregunto al aire.

Tok tok. La puerta se abrió y entro un Shaoran agitado.

-¡Kerberos llamo, dijo que Toya esta hecho una furia! –casi grito.

-Entonces vamos.

….

_**Holiiiiiiiiii! Feliz dia para los padres de todas y todos!**_

_**¿Quién estará mandando los dichosos mensajes? Les juro ni yo lo se todavía**_

_**Estoy algo malita de inspiración y de tiempo, pero tranquis que este lo termino.**_

_**Aquí unos avances:**_

_**Otra vez había vuelto aquel maldito virus.**_

_**Su móvil sonó. Numero privado.**_

_**-¿De qué hablas?**_

_**-Hablo de que Sakura anda haciendo cosas raras…**_

…_**..**_

_**-¿Qué paso aquí? –demando saber.**_

_**-¡Vino la mocosa de tu prima y…**_

_**-…**_

_**- tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que Sakura ha estado haciendo?**_

…_**.**_

_**-Tu no lo entiendes… -lagrimas corrían por su rostro- ¡NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER!**_

…_**.**_

_**-Es hora. Los fantasmas del pasado han vuelto… y nosotros junto con ellos.**_

…_**.**_

_**-¿Esto es lo correcto? ¿Ayudaremos en algo?... Temo que solo empeoremos las cosas. Aunque no se puede empeorar más…**_

…

_**Aquí viene la parte mas jugosa, donde se revelan secretos y engaños. No se lo pierdan!**_

_**Espacio publicitario: si te gusta el sasusaku, aquí tienes…**_

_**Cómo extorsionar a Sasuke Uchiha by May-07**_

_**Te gusta by OoOKikuOoO**_

_**Te quiero by x-Blue Cherry-x**_

_**631: Sasuke Uchiha y el Movimiento 132 by Kristall Blauw**_

_**Todo es culpa de Haruno by Hanna Melendez**_

_**Paradise by Saku Uchiha96**_

_**The desire of a son » by Butterffffflyblue**_

_**Un último polvo by TheSecretGirl-17**_

_**El albedrío de los condenados » by Elade-chan este es de mi superfavoritos, es de 30 cap**_

_**Mientras la noche avanza by Arss**_

**Hello Goodbye by Leslie Monostone**

**His Eyes » by Butterffffflyblue este tmbn esta buenísimo y es 15 caps, pero largos**

**Honey Honey Boy by MaRu-chan MKV**

**What a beautiful wedding! by Ella-Ia este esta indescriptible, bueno le queda cortoooo y tiene una secuela**

**Los Chicos del Orfanato » by Mitsuki-Wing este tiene una conti, que todavía no termino**

**. Better Than Edward by Queen - este esta mortallllllllllllllllllllllll jaja como me cague de risa**

**Killer by Chisa-Aby este amor es algo enermiso, pero hermozo**

**Meet the parents by Queen - ese momento incomodo con tu suegro…. A solas**

**Marry me by Chisa-Aby con este llore demasiado tienen que leerlo**

**¿Dónde está mi hijo? by **

**Llórame by Yuuri no Mai este es para mujeres, enserio enserio esnserio deben leerlo! Como le aplaudi a Sakura y me rei de sasuke ashhhhhhhh ahora lo vuelvo a leer ;)**

**Todos estos están completos y están en mis favoritos, se los recomiendo aunque es mas para chicas que chicos.**

**Byebye, hasta el viernes/sábado o domingo**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Toya POV

Otra vez había vuelto aquel maldito virus. Tenía unos colegas en Tokio que le habían informado sobre aquel virus, él había dado instrucciones de que monitorearan las 24hs a esos pacientes. Nunca dijo que era más que probable que murieran.

Estaba cerrando su oficina, por hoy había terminado su turno y mañana tenía día libre. Mientras estaba en el elevador, su móvil sonó.

Numero privado.

-¿Hola? –pregunto dudoso.

_-¿a que no sabes con quien estuve hoy…? _

-Eingel. –dijo con fatiga su nombre.

_-Nooo, ese es mi nombre jijijiji ¡adivina! –_dijo con vos infantil.

-¿De qué hablas?

-_Hablo de que Sakura anda haciendo cosas raras en el bosque por las tardes –_su voz paso de infantil a una seria_- cuida lo que hace, yo no la podre proteger del fuego. ¡Toma cartas en el asunto Toya, asume tu papel como tal!_

Y corto.

Monto su auto y salió a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

Sakura iba a escucharlo.

…..

No imaginó que estarían todos en su casa. Y menos en esas condiciones.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –demando saber.

-¡Vino la mocosa de tu prima y altero a Sakura! ESO paso aquí- le grito el muñeco amarillo.

-A nosotros nos atacó Matt y sus lobos, hace poco despertamos. –explico su colega.

-Veníamos a hablar con Sakura sobre un asunto… importante. –Quiso buscar otra palabra que no fuera "grave"- se ve que Eingel se nos adelantó. –dijo Eriol.

-Hn. Ya veo. –Dijo viendo como el cuerpo de su hermana descansaba sobre uno de los sillones- ¿Y Tomoyo?

-Ella todavía no despierta –dijo el peluche oscuro- Su cuerpo necesita reponerse, no está acostumbrada a situaciones tan arriesgadas.

Se quedó mirando a su hermana fijamente, preguntándose qué diablos hacía en el bosque, como para que Eingel le tuviera que informar. Y más si la ponía en peligro.

Nakuru, que era quien más conocía al pelinegro, se dio cuenta que los hermanos Kinomoto necesitaban espacio. Así que le hiso unas señas a Eriol para que se marcharan.

-Nos iremos por ahora, Toya. Por favor avísanos cuando Sakura despierte, es urgente que hablemos. –Intervino el de ojos chocolates- Adiós.

Poco a poco fueron yéndose cada uno por la puerta. Kero se había quedado, fiel, junto a su ama.

-Peluche –lo llamo luego de unos minutos de estar pensando- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que dijo la mocosa al monstruo?

-No pude quedarme, Sakura me lo prohibió, pero alcance a escuchar algo. Sakura quería explicaciones de porque hacia lo que hacía, pero Eingel también quería explicaciones; dijo algo sobre fuego y jugar a ser un dios. Dijo que tú le darías un sermón, que dejara de hacer lo que hacía. –Dijo serio y preocupado a la vez- tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De lo que Sakura está haciendo, yo no sé muy bien que es. ¿Es eso a lo que se refería la mocosa, verdad? **¿Qué es lo que Sakura ha estado haciendo?**

-Yo tampoco lo sé con exactitud, es eso lo que planeo averiguar.

Sakura despertó media hora después, con un leve dolor de cabeza. En ese momento Kero había ido a buscar en el cuarto a ver si encontraba algo interesante y Toya estaba junto a ella.

-¡Hermano! Bienvenido, ¿qué sucede? –pregunto al ver que él tenía el ceño fruncido y no le devolvía el saludo.

-Es lo mismo que iba a preguntarte yo. ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sakura?

-¿De qué estás hablando?... –no entendía, o más bien, no quería entender.

-Sé que Eingel ha estado hoy, aquí. Quiero saber lo que te ha dicho. –Elevo un poco el tono de voz- ¡Quiero saber que paso en el bosque!

Lo último lo soltó en un grito. Sakura dio un salto en su lugar y su rostro era un poema. Sabía que le iría con el chisme a Toya, siempre habían tenido esa conexión. Siempre contándose todo… pero no sabía que lo haría tan pronto, ahora.

-Hermano, por favor, tranquilízate. Y-yo te pedo explicar ¡lo juro! –Le temblaba la voz- E-es ¡es por ella! ¡Es ella la que va con las mentiras! Yo solo entrenaba con las cartas y-

-No soy idiota, Sakura. ¡Ella no vendría a mentir! –El la agarro del antebrazo con algo de fuerza- Esto ya había sucedido una vez, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡NO ES LO MISMO! ¡Esta vez no… no es lo mismo! –su rostro paso a uno de esquizofrenia- ¿Qué te dijo esta vez? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Dijo que hablaba sola? ¿Qué me corto las venas? ¿O que mate a alguien? ¡PORQUE SABES QUE ES MENTIRA!

-¡Diablos! ¡Cálmate! ¡Prometiste que ya no lo arias! ¡LO PROMETISTE! –Agarro el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos- Saldremos de esto, te lo prometo… hare todo lo posible para que tú puedas-

Ella se escapó de entre sus manos, su cuerpo empezó a dar leves convulsiones. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Tu no lo entiendes… -lagrimas corrían por su rostro- ¡NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER!

Los vidrios estallaron, puertas y ventanas se abrieron. Sakura solo daba gritos de dolor. Un dolor del pasado, que volvio al presente y _**no se iría fácilmente.**_

…

-Es hora. Los fantasmas del pasado han vuelto… y nosotros junto con ellos.

Se escucharon varios aullidos de fondo. Su compañero le paso su arma, un precioso cetro de plata. En la punta llevaba una cuchilla en forma de una elegante pluma, del tamaño de una cabeza. La vara no sobrepasaba su altura. En su cintura abrocho un cinturón de cuero, color arena y en el portaba algunos pendientes, con distintas formas, tamaños y colores.

-Deveras cubrirme las espaldas, cuento contigo, Matt.

El de ojos zafiros coloco su espada en la saya y la colgó en su espalda.

Detrás de ellos había cinco lobos en perfecto estado. Con colmillos sobresalientes de su arrugado hocico.

…

Lo sabía. Sabía que lo habían intentado otra vez. Los demonios del inframundo le habían comentado que sangre había corrido, sangre de **ese** hechizo precisamente.

Los lobos de Kamuy habían seguido el rastro hasta la casa de la Kinomoto esa, allí era a donde se estaba dirigiendo ahora. Esa chiquilla pagaría por su insolencia.

Agarro su látigo y espada. Pagaría cada ser que se cruzara en su camino.

…..

-¿Este es el momento en el que debemos intervenir? -pregunto extrañada.

-Así es, Mei. Concéntrate al plan. Apégate a el –acomodo en su pierna el estuche con armas- No olvides nada.

-Lo sé, Lo sé. Pensé que nos mandaría a otra parte, no que nos quedáramos aquí, justo donde sucederá todo. –Dio un suspiro- Me colocare detrás. Ten cuidado. –luego de mandarle un mirada cómplice a Kaho, desapareció entre el follaje.

_-¿Esto es lo correcto? ¿Ayudaremos en algo?... Temo que solo empeoremos las cosas. Aunque no se puede empeorar más…_

….

Cuando llegaron, no esperaron encontrarse tal escena.

Sakura gritaba. No, no gritaba. _**GRITABA**__._ Era un sonido desgarrador con una mescla perfecta entre agonía, dolor y l contrario a cordura.

Toya la estaba tratando de calmar, de hacerla volver a la realidad. Pero sus cuerdas vocales no daban tregua.

Sus pupilas estaba dilatadas, sus ojos muy abiertos y su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo de los gritos.

-¡Sakura! –Shaoran no tardo en ir a su lado- ¡Sakura, reacciona! ¡Sakura, Sakura! –la zamarreaba para adelante, atrás y los costados. Pero solo logro silenciar sus gritos.

Pero no lo miraba. Lo veía, pero no lo miraba. Sus ojos no tenían su radiante luz, estaban opacos, dormidos.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! –Grito Tomoyo- ¡Toya responde! ¿Qué le paso a Sakura?

-¡¿Quieres saber qué pasa?! –Estallo- ¡ESTO es lo que pasa! –jalo con muy poco cuidado a la castaña de entre los brazos del ambarino. La dio vuelta y subió un poco su blusa. Del lado bajo de su espalda se veía una marca tatuada en su piel. Tenía la forma de una llama con una x tachándola. Todo en color negro.

Tomoyo reconoció esa marca, esa marca que no creyó ver nunca más. Aquella que vio años atrás.

….

Los gritos solo la enfurecieron más, con látigo en mano hiso su aparición. Pero claro, nadie reparo en ella.

-¡¿Tomoyo que significa esa marca?! ¡Responde maldita sea!- el niño chino zamarreaba a la protegida de Eingel.

-¡Está en shock, no podrá responderte! ¡Shaoran! ¡Escúchame, suéltala! –Eriol Le dio un empujón y lo aparto.

El de cabellos chocolates cayó al suelo, justo en frente de Luciana.

-¡Genial! ¡Como si fuera poco lo que pasa y tu apareces!- escupió con veneno las palabras.

- No, no, no. ¡No!- Sakura trato de esconderse tras el enorme león amarillo que acababa de entrar en escena. Pero ya era tarde.

-¿Eres Luciana? –Pregunto el moreno- Responde, ¿eres Luciana?

Ella volteo hacia él y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-Comprendo que no me reconozcas… Así es, yo soy Luciana. –Volvio a dirigir su mirada hacia la esmeralda- Vine por la Card Captor, Sakura Kinomoto.

0o0o0oo00oo0o00o0o0oo00oo0o00o0o0oo00oo0o00o0o0oo0 0oo0o00o0o0oo00oo0o0

H0lisss jaja día de MUCHO frio. Brrrrrr. Mañana es sábado y voy a bailar wiiiiiii…. La semana que viene tengo TODOS (sin exagerar) los días con pruebas, me quieren matar.

No termine el prox cap, veo si en estos días lo hago o el viernes subiré hasta donde alla llegado o de ultima el martes.

¿Alguien se pasó x los fics que deje el otro cap? ¿Sí? ¿No? No importa si no lo hicieron, pero si si, comenten que les pareció. (sobre todo con llórame XD)

Aquí dejo un pequeño avance de lo que tengo:

-¡No tienen el derecho de querer llevársela! –el guardián defendería con uñas y dientes a la castaña- ¡sobre mi cadáver!

-¡Nosotros si tenemos el derecho! El alma de esta niña me pertenece.-la señalo, mientras la otra soltaba lagrimas- ¡Estoy harta de palabrerías, apártese el que no quiera ir al infierno!

….

-¡Pregunta que hacer!

-Toya se llevó a Sakura, ¿Qué hacemos?... Está bien.- corto.

-¿Y, qué dijo?

-Plan B.

…

-¿…Tío? –Se secó las lágrimas y se pasó al asiento de atrás.

-¡¿Qué haces, Sakura?!

…

Plan B. Ese lo gustaba más a Meiling.

Byeee buen finde


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

_Ella volteo hacia él y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar._

_-Comprendo que no me reconozcas… Así es, yo soy Luciana. –Volvio a dirigir su mirada hacia la esmeralda- Vine por la Card Captor, Sakura Kinomoto._

-¡¿Qué?!- de inmediato se puso de pie e invoco su espada- Tú no te llevas a nadie, ¿me oyes?

-¿Con que derecho vas a impedirlo, niñato? –Kamuy le dedico una sonrisa socarrona- Dinos –lo desafío.

-¡No tienen el derecho de venir a llevársela! –el guardián defendería con uñas y dientes a la castaña- ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

-¡Nosotros si tenemos el derecho! El alma de esta niña me pertenece.-la señalo, mientras la otra soltaba lagrimas- ¡Estoy harta de palabrerías, apártese el que no quiera ir al infierno!

Con un latigazo quiso apartarlos, pero las cartas tampoco se quedarían sin hacer nada. La carta escudo se activó, protegiendo a todos.

-Aquí no tocaran a nadie –Eriol, con báculo en mano, fue al lado de su amigo.

-Tu, el moreno que no sabía mi nombre, dile a los niñatos que esa niña me pertenece. –Lo señalo a Toya- ¡Díselos!

-¿De qué habla, Toya? –Nakuru, ahora más bien Ruby Moon, pregunto.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sabes?! –Shaoran estaba alterado, querían llevarse a su persona especial- ¡Sakura ¿de qué hablan?!

-¡Tú no te la puedes llevar! –Tomoyo fue delante de la de ojos brillantes y extendió ambos brazos, formando una especie de "pared"- ¡Ella no sabía lo que-

-¡Ella sabía exactamente en lo que se estaba metiendo!- contradijo el de ojos oscuros- **Sakura siempre supo que estaba haciendo.**

-¡Eres su hermano! ¿Cómo puedes…? –dijo frustrada.

**_-¡Yo me llevare su alma!_** ¡NO ESTORBEN!

Al estar dedicándole miradas asesinas a Toya, Tomoyo no vio el latigazo en su torso que la lanzó contra la pared, clavándose algunos vidrios al caer al suelo.

Otro más. Al tratar de frenarlo con su brazo, este quedo con una línea de sangre. Pero Eriol no se apartó.

-¡Maldita! –dijo entre dientes, por el dolor. Ella fue y con una gran fuerza lo aparto de un empujón al lado de Tomoyo. Pero Shaoran aprovecho y le hizo un tajo en el brazo izquierdo, donde tenía el látigo, haciendo que brote líquido rojo.

-¡No estorbes! –Kamuy agarro del cuello a Shaoran y lo arrojo contra un mueble.

Spinel le arrojo tres bolas de fuego azul, pero Luciana les recibió sin llevarse ningún daño a su cuerpo, arrojo una daga que se clavó en su pata delantera izquierda y luego una patada en el hocico que lo tumbo.

-¡Maldita escuincle! –creo un cristal largo pero delgado, con gran filo y se lo lanzo a la rubia. Pero con su espada lo desvió y atravesó la pared.

-¡Estúpida! –Luciana le lanzo una patada, pero ella la freno con sus manos, pero no pudo frenar la bola de fuego que la arrojo contra les escaleras.- ¡Toya, entrégamela! –le grito.

-¡NIÑA DEL DEMOÑIO! –kero se le lanzo encima y trataba de morderla, pero Kamuy lo empujo con ambas manos haciéndolo atravesar la pared.

-¡No te olvides de nosotras! –la carta agua quiso apartarla con un gran chorro, pero no funciono y volvio a su forma de carta.

-Apártate de mí ama –Bosque la atrapo entre ramas.

-¡LU! –Kamuy saco su espada y ataco a la carta, pero la carta Disparo comenzó a arrojarle objetos al azar.

-¡llévate a nuestra ama! –La carta espejo le ordeno- No podremos retenerlos mucho tiempo.

Toya agarro a Sakura en sus brazos y se subieron a su auto.

-¡Basta de juegos! –Las ramas se redujeron a cenizas ante el fuego y la carta volvio a su forma.

Con un cuchillo de su bolsillo, le lanzo un certero golpe desde lejos a la carta quien volvio también a su forma.

…..

-¿Qué haremos? –pregunto sin saber qué hacer.

**-¡Apégate al plan!** –dijo sacando un celular de su bolso.

-¡Esto no estaba en el plan! –chillo Mei.

-Luciana ya vino. Sí. Si, están inconscientes…

-¡Pregunta que hacer!

-Toya se llevó a Sakura, ¿Qué hacemos?... Está bien.- corto.

-¿Y, qué dijo?

-Plan B.

….

90. 110. 120. 240 km/h. iba a máxima velocidad sin rumbo fijo, solo quería alejarse.

-Creí que me entregarías…

-No podría… **Nunca me lo perdonaría a mí mismo**.- suspiro- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No lo sé… **Tengo miedo**… Los chicos, ellos –sollozó- Espero que estén bien.

-¿Conoces a **alguien que pueda ayudarnos**?...

-No… Tal vez, Eingel. Pero no sé dónde pueda estar ahora.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Tres bolas de fuego estallaban detrás de ellos. Toya acelero más el paso y Sakura comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza.

-_¿Dónde quedo la Sakura fuerte, la que se enfrentó contra Luciana?..._

-¿Qué?...

_-¡Eso! ¡Arriba las fuerzas! Las cartas, los guardianes y tus amigos no lucharon arduamente para que tú te pongas a llorar. –Era una voz varonil__- ¡Enfréntala, No te rindas, Sakura…! _

**-¿…Tío?** –Se secó las lágrimas y se pasó al asiento de atrás.

-¡¿Qué haces, Sakura?!

-**Voy a enfrentarla**, hermano. –saco las cartas de su bolsillo y trato de idear una táctica eficiente.

-¡No escaparas, Kinomoto! –Unos lobos de Kamuy venían corriendo a la par del auto.

-¡Hielo! –el suelo por donde corrían se volvio resbaloso y patinaron, rodando hasta un árbol.

…..

Plan B. **Ese lo gustaba más a Meiling**. De la pequeña mochila en su espalda saco un pergamino y con el en mano salió rápido a dirigirse a su posición.

Mientras corría en dirección al norte, se topó con unos lobos. Uno azul noche se le acerco y el la olfateo, otro, color negro, la miro fijo y luego asintió con su hocico. Ella también asintió y luego siguió con su camino. Había entendido el mensaje. El lobo obscuro empezó a aumentar su tamaño a uno parecido al de los guardianes del sol. Ella lo monto y partieron, junto al otro lobo, en busca de Luciana y Kamuy. El plan B consistía en frenarlos **para darles más tiempo a los hermanos Kinomoto y para que Eingel pudiera poner a los card-captors en juego otra vez**. El plan no debía fallar, porque si no Luciana se quedaría con **el alma de Sakura… **

….

Cuando Eingel llego a la, antes hermosa y sin destruir, casa Kinomoto, no supo por dónde comenzar.

-Matt –el aludido estaba detrás de ella- ¿Meiling recibió la ayuda?

-Así es… mande dos lobos que ya partieron junto a ella. –Se acuclillo junto al cuerpo de Tomoyo- Luciana y el retrasado de Kamuy no tuvieron compasión…

-Perdió la cabeza… -suspiro- Ahora **_yo arreglare su desastre._**

-¿Quieres que mande unos lobos a Sakura? No se si Kamuy haya mandado algunos, pero Lu seguro no dejara que se escapan tan fácil.

-No, estoy segura de que** Meiling llegara.**

Sus parpados cubrieron sus ojos por unos segundos y cuando los abrió, estos brillaban turquesas. De sus manos salieron algunas chispas de colore hermosos, que rápidamente borraba cada daño en los cuerpos de los inconscientes card-captors. Esas chispas hacían magia en los cuerpos maltratados, algunos comenzaban a moverse, señal de que despertarían.

-Ya está hecho –su voz sonó fría- así que vámonos.

….

Perdieron a Luciana con la ayuda de la carta Tiempo, pero seguían sin saber a dónde ir…

"_Recuerdo que una vez __**quise ir a visitarla, aunque no la conocía mucho**__ –_le vino un recuerdo, pero no sabía de quien se trataba, no podía reconocer su voz- _pero __**no pude entrar**__ al cementerio… me dijeron que __**me desmalle a penas puse un pie adentro**__,_ _lo siento__. Tengo __**prohibido**__ entrar, eso me dijeron aquellos ancianos decrépitos… en verdad quería visitar a-" _

El recuerdo desapareció, no pudo terminar de escuchar aquello dicho. Decidió que, tal vez, el cementerio sería una buena opción. Aunque no estaba segura de sí resultaría o no.

-¡Toya, gira a la izquierda! –dijo antes de que siguiera de largo.

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde quieres ir? –pregunto esperanzado.

-Vamos al **cementerio**.

Y aunque solo fueron tres palabras las que salieron de sus labios. Calaron en lo más profundo de sus almas. Porque…

-Vamos a visitar a **Mamá**…

…

Antes de poder cruzar la puerta, una mano en su cabeza **la detuvo**. Levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos _tristes_.

**-Eres una niña fuerte…**

Y con solo esas cuatro palabras **se desmorono.** Matt la sujeto antes de que callera **y la alejo de Kaho**. Su seño se frunció y un gruñido amenazaba con salir desde su garganta.

-Llévatela de aquí, yo me encargo del resto. –paso por a lado de ellos y se adentró a la casa semidestruida.

-¡Eingel! –Le golpeaba suavemente la mejilla para que reaccionara- ¡Despierta, vamos!

Pero la rubia no reaccionaba. Dio un silbido y los lobos que estaban cuidando el perímetro se acercaron de inmediato.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!

Cargo a Eingel estilo princesa y se fue corriendo junto con sus lobos, no sin antes mandarle una mirada envenenada a la pelirroja.

-**Pobrecita niña… **-dio un largo suspiro- ok. A comenzar con **el plan B.**

….

-Quebrantaste las reglas, ¿lo sabes? –estaba enojada, pero no porque el haya roto las reglas, sino porque ella no tuvo el coraje de hacerlo- **Te van a castigar** por haberlo hecho…

Él estaba viendo a través de la esfera como iban las cosas en Tomoeda. No le prestaba la más mínima atención a su amiga.

**_-¡No puedes intervenir!_** Algo podría salir mal, podría empeorar más las cosas…

-¿Más aun de lo que están, Skuld?... _¿En serio piensas que pueden empeorar?_

Ella callo. Sabiendo que él, aunque no quisiere admitir la realidad, tenía razón.

-El pasado no puede cambiarse, señor Loki, lo que sí puede hacerse es intentar cambiar el futuro. Eso es lo que están tratando de hacer. Pero deben hacerlo solos, no podemos estar interviniendo. **Los dioses **no podemos intervenir, aunque queramos.- dijo acercándose a la puerta para marcharse.

-Tienes razón- ella detuvo su andar- pero **nunca podrán hacerlo por si solos si no tienen sus recuerdos…**

-Los recuerdos son un poder increíble, son la magia más poderosa… pero _depende de ellos si los conservan o los olvidan_… no olvide eso.-y termino de cruzar a puerta para dejarlo solo. Para que piense.

-**Pero ellos no querían olvidar**… -su voz salió apenas audible- ellos… no querían…

0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa sorrrrryyyyyyy no tengo internet y se que no es escusa pero las vacasiones fueron una sacudida de sentimientos la primera semana, y la segunda anduve tannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn deprimida, pero los am aunqeu no me dejen reviews.

les dejo el 12 y subo el trece por la de mora.

capaz publique este sabado no, el otro, a qeu estoy este finde en lo de mi pa y el que viene tenco el anicomiz invierno brrrrr jajaj (convencion de anime en capital) si quieren saber info (es en bs as) por si quieren ir y son de aqui, bs as, mandenme un pm que yo reviso el correo x el cel.

byeeeeeeeeeeeee ahi subo el otro cap, esperen qeu pongo ab¿vances


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Habían llegado al cementerio antes de que oscureciera, justo al amanecer.

-¿Por qué venimos al cementerio, Sakura? –pregunto dudoso Toya.

Sakura estaba frente a la tumba de su madre, Nadeshiko.

-Tuve un recuerdo. –dijo simplemente.

-¿Un recuerdo? ¿Cuál?

-No lo sé. Pero en el recuerdo había alguien que no podía entrar al cementerio, que le hacía mal. No recuerdo quien era, pero me pareció que tal vez funcionaria si veníamos. –dijo parándose y yéndose frente a el- Igual creo que debería idear una táctica para enfrentarme a ella, en el peor de los casos.

-suspiro- ¿Por qué crees que Luciana no podrá venir? Si es que lo que dices es cierto.

Sakura estuvo pensando e ideando posibles respuestas, pero…

-**Esta es Tierra Santa, los Demonios como ella no pueden pisarla.**

Ambos voltearon hacia quien había hablado.

….

Un olor desagradable entro en sus fosas nasales, se levantó y dio un manotazo tratando de alejar la fuente de esa peste. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que era alcohol, era Matt quien le había acercado alcohol en un poco de algodón.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó analizando donde estaban- ¿Por qué estamos en el bosque?

-Kaho. Ella hiso que sufrieras un desmayo, justo cuando salíamos de lo de Kinomoto. –Se paró de la improvisada "cama" de hojas – Dijo que ella se encargaría, que te saque de allí.

- Oh. Entiendo… -se paró también- luego me encargo de ella. ¿Cómo va todo por ahora?

-No pude localizar a Luciana ni a Kamy, Kinomoto fue al cementerio y Meiling ya-

-¿Al cementerio? –Pregunto extrañada- ¿Tu les dijiste?

-No. Nadie lo hiso.

-Hn. Qué raro. En fin, ¿Qué paso con Meiling?

-Está allí también.

-Perfecto, nosotros también vamos para allá. Ahora.

…..

Esas malditas cartas, las estaba empezando a odiar. Perdió a la castaña de improvisto, en un segundo la estaba por calcinar una enorme bola de fuego ya al otro no había nadie en kilómetros a la redonda.

Estaba muy bien informada sobre las Cartas Clow, ahora Sakura, sabía que la carta Tiempo fue la causante de la pérdida de su presa. Pero no daría por vencida, ya tenía un plan en marcha…

-Kamuy **¿Esta listo todo?** –pregunto con una envidiable carencia de sentimientos en su tono de voz.

-Sip. Tengo listo la horda y un escuadrón de mis mejores lobos –dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- cabe agregar que TODOS mis lobos son los MEJORES. Cabe recalcar eso.

-Como digas, entonces podemos-

-¡Espera! –dijo deteniéndole el paso. Su voz enserio- Se han detectado **intrusos** en la frontera. Es uno solo, pero causara molestias.

-¿Intruso? –Su seño se frunció- ¿Ya lo reconoció el escuadrón de esa área?

-Desgraciadamente, sí. –Se aclaró la voz, agregando drama al asunto- Los lobos percibieron un fuerte aroma a… **Rata**.

**-Eso no estaba planeado…** ¡Manda un escuadrón inmediatamente!

-…El asunto, es que ya lo hice, pero…ninguno de ellos regreso. Mande una patrulla de rescate, pero **no pudieron hallar nada ni a nadie.**

…..

¡Diablos! La cabeza le dolía a mares. Tanto que hasta se decapitaría el mismo para calmar el dolor.

-Aggh. Todo me da vueltas…

Eriol se sentó despacio, pero aun así estaba mareado. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y trato de distinguir donde estaba. Corrección, donde **_estaban. _**Cerca de él estaban dispersos sus amigos, todos inconscientes.

-¿Dónde estamos? –se paró y trato de reconocer. Todavía estaban en Tomoeda, pero no en la residencia Kinomoto.- El Parque Pingüino.

-Así es, ya que a unas cuadras más adelante, esta su destino. Deberían apurarse, Sakura los necesitara muy pronto…

Kaho estaba en una banca a unos metros de él. Ya había oscurecido, no había nadie, excepto ellos.

-Kaho… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué pasa? –Quiso acercarse, pero ella de inmediato se paró, deteniendo su paso.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Querido Eriol, tanto tiempo… el destino ha cruzado de nuevo nuestros caminos, lastima las circunstancias… -tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes Kaho, tu nos trajiste hasta aquí? Contesta por favor con la verdad.

-No hay tiempo para respuestas, solo para actuar, y deben darse prisa. Porque el tiempo corre y no se detendrá. Vallan al cementerio tres manzanas arriba, no se detengan.

…..

-… ¿Meiling? –pregunto sin aliento.

-Tanto tiempo, Kinomoto. –Dijo con una sonrisa ladina- ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Qué haces aquí mocosa? Se supone que estés en China. –dijo sospechoso Toya.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con esos lobos, Meiling? ¡Son de Matt! –Invoco su báculo- **_¿Te aliaste con Eingel?_**

-No te alteres Kinomoto, solo vengo a decirte unas palabras.

-Entonces escúpelas, mocosa, ¿no ves que no tenemos tiempo?

Meiling arrojo el pergamino a los pies de los hermanos.

-Este pergamino contiene un hechizo protector, aunque Luciana no pueda poner un pie aquí, **si puede mandar a Kamuy y a sus lobos a sacarte arrastras de este lugar. **

-La carta escudo puede-

-**Tus cartas no podrán** contra la magia de ella, al menos no la carta Escudo y Fuego. Espada tampoco será muy útil, pero de algo servirá. –Volvio a montar el enorme lobo- Los demás ya están en camino, pero _Luciana llegara antes._

-¿Te vas? –detuvo su paso**, no quería que la abandonara en un momento así.**

-Rio, pero una dulce risa- No te preocupes Kinomoto, que no me veas no significa que no este. No puedo ayudarte del modo que quieres, pero… -escapo de sus ojos- estoy haciendo todo lo posible **para que no mueras.**

El enorme cuadrúpedo dio un aullido, anunciando su partida, dio media vuelta y se marchó con la de ojos rubí.

La castaña callo de rodillas junto al pergamino, algo confundida. El moreno puso una mano en su hombro y se acuclillo junto a su hermana.

-Sakura, la mocosa tiene razón. –Ella le prestó atención- hay que prepararnos porque Kamuy pronto llegara. –Tendrían que tener cuidado.

-Tienes razón, hermano –Sakura agarro el pergamino y lo abrió. El papiro era añejo y estaba algo arrugado. Tenía escrito kanjis, por suerte, en japonés, de un color rojo y con una pulcra caligrafía- "Campo Protector contra Seres Oscuros y del Mas Allá" –leyó el título- Tiene instrucciones…

-"…Se debe estar en Tierra Santa o un lugar Purificado para poder realizar este hechizo… -recito Toya- tener elementos que representen el Agua, la Tierra, Viento y Fuego…"

-Yo me ocupo. –invoco a las cartas en un círculo frente a ella.

-"… Una rosa blanca que representa un alma pura de corazón…" –Sakura invoco a la carta Flor, quien creó y dio aquella preciada rosa a su ama, deseándole buena suerte- "y por ultimo: un espejo que servirá como objeto de posesión."

-¡Espejo! –La carta apareció y ella pidió- necesito que tomes tu verdadera forma, por favor. –Ya que la carta apareció con la misma forma de su ama. Ella obedeció y Sakura la sostuvo en sus manos.

Se posiciono en el centro de las cartas elementos con espejo y rosa en mano. Solo tenía que recitar el encantamiento.

**_-"Magia blanca, ruego al cielo, a los ángeles y seres de luz_** –la rosa empezó a brillar y el espejo a vibrar- **_bríndame tu ayuda, pido tu protección ¡Salvaguárdame de los seres de la oscuridad! A cambio ofrezco mis manos en ayuda a las almas que pierden sus cuerpos._** –el tallos de la rosa se volvio cenizas y los pétalos entraron en el espejo como si atravesaran agua- **_Magia blanca, ruego al cielo, a los ángeles y seres de luz ¡QUE ESCUCHEN MI PETICION! _**–el espejo se tornó de un color azul, luego celeste y luego paso a blanco. Las cartas volvieron a serlo, del espejo salieron tres bolas, una blanca, una negra y una gris.

-_Aquellos que deseen no morir en manos de los seres oscuros, recibirán la ayuda de los tres grandes. El favor esta concedido, para activar el escudo deveras decir el conjuro "__**Protection**__".-esa voz había salido del espejo._

-Actívalo Sakura.

-Sí, ¡Protection!

Del espejo salieron las tres bolas y se fusionaron, al cementerio lo rodeo una capa color grisáceo, demostrando el poder del hechizo.

-¿Funcionara? –pregunto con esperanza la chica.

**_-Claro que sí, eso que acabas de usar es Magia Blanca…_**

¿Habían escuchado bien? O es que el tiempo que paso los hacia alucinar a aquella voz. Porque no podía ser cierto, no habían tenido rastro de el en ese tiempo. No podía ser, no podía… sin embargo estaba ahí, frente a ellos. Con sus hermosas alas blancas, su larga melena bailando al viento y sus enigmáticos ojos viéndolos solo a ellos dos.

-¿Eres tu…? –Pregunto sin voz- ¡**_YUE_**! –Sakura salió corriendo a los brazos de su guardián, de aquel que no tenía noticias hacia un tiempo.

-Sakura, Toya… -dijo con su tono monótono- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Yue, es que-

-Más bien, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Perspicaz, pregunto- se supone que Eingel te había capturado.

-¡Hermano! deberías alegrarte de que este aquí, con nosotros. –Le reprendió- Yue necesitamos ayuda, Luciana viene por nosotros, ¡_Quiere matarme!_

-Luciana… Ese nombre ya lo había mencionado Eingel…

-**_¿Dónde está Eingel, Yue_**? Ella no te habría dejado libre, ¿acaso **esto es una trampa?** –Toya coloco a su hermana detrás de él, tratando de protegerla de algún inminente peligro.- ¡Contesta, maldita sea!

Antes de que el peli plateado pudiera soltar una letra, alguien más, _otra vez_, entro en escena.

-¡SAKURA, ES UNA TRAMPA!

-¿Qué…?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la imagen de Yue se desvaneció y se transformó en un enorme lobo color arena, amenazando a los hermanos Kinomoto con sus colmillos saliendo de su hocico.

Había sido el grito de Shaoran, detrás de él estaban Eriol, Tomoyo y el resto de los guardianes. Spi y Kero se pusieron frente a la bestia en posición de ataque.

-…_Yue_… -Sakura soltó su nombre con desilusión. Luciana había sido muy cruel.

-¡Maldita bestia! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar la apariencia de Yue frente a Sakurita? –gruño Kero.

-_Guardián del Sol, tus palabras no me hieren… intenta probar con tus _garras –se burló el cuadrúpedo- _jajaja como lo supuse, los guardianes de aquel inservible Mago no son más que __**experimentos fallidos**__ de aquel que llamaban Amo._

-¡Eso lo veremos! –Spinel salto sobre la bestia hincándole sus colmillos y Kero lo siguió junto a sus garras.

Mientras los guardianes del sol se encargaban del gran lobo, los card-captors se ponían al tanto.

-¡Shaoran! –Sakura salto a los brazos de su novio- estaba muy preocupada por ustedes… lo siento tanto, enserio.

-¡Sakurita! Temí tanto por ustedes, estaba con el Jesús en la boca para que no les pasara nada. –Suspiro- Pero por suerte están bien…

-Sakura, aun tienes muchas cosas por aclarar… -agrego muy serio el inglés- Aunque me alegro que se encuentren con bien.

- Sí, sí, sí. Estamos muy bien, así que mocoso, ¡Suelta al monstruo de tus pulgosos brazos! –Toya no lo aguanto, nunca le terminaría de caer el mocoso.

-Sakura, coméntame como está la situación aquí, por favor. Necesitamos trazar un plan. Luciana no tarda en llegar…

-Sí, pude escapar con la carta tiempo y decidí venir al cementerio, tuve un recuerdo viejo y pensé que ayudaría estar aquí… Hice bien, ya que encontré a Meiling aquí y ella-

-¿Dijiste Meiling? –Pregunto Shaoran mientras esquivaba un puñetazo del moreno- Eso es imposible, ella está en América del Sur.

-¡infórmate mocoso, porque la mocosa de tu prima estuvo aquí! Nos dio un pergamino con un hechizo protector. –dijo picándole.

-¿Enserio, Sakura? –Pregunto ilusionada Tomoyo- ¿Dónde está?

-Se fue. Menciono algo sobre las cartas y que ella está de nuestro lado. Eriol –volteo hacia el inglés- ella estaba con un lobo de Matt…

-Nosotros también fuimos ayudados por Kaho, es posible que haya alguien más detrás de todo esto.

-¿Kaho? –Pregunto Toya- Pero ella se supone que estaría esta semana en Tokio haciendo unos papeleos por la escuela primaria…

-Pues ella estuvo-

-¡SPI! ¡KERO! –Tomoyo corrió preocupada hacia los guardines.

El enemigo estaba agotado y malherido, pero con su ultimas fuerzas arrojo a ambos contra un enorme y antiguo pino.

-¡Tomoyo, cuidado! –Eriol pudo ver una bola de fuego dirigida hacia a la amastisa.

-¡Escudo! –Sakura activo la carta para protegerla.

-¡Eso no me detendrá! –era la voz de Luciana que estaba sobre un pino, a las afueras del cementerio.

Paso en cámara lenta. El fuego paso el escudo sin alcanzar a tocarla, entonces…

-¡Bomba de aire! –la bomba de aire de Angie alejo a tiempo el fuego de Tomoyo y los guardianes.

Los rubíes de Luciana se encontraron con los Turquesas de Eingel.

La rubia de rulos estaba en las puertas del cementerio, aun sin pisar las tan sagradas tierras donde descansaban los muertos.

-hum. Eingel, como siempre inmiscuyéndote en mis asuntos. –Su voz tan carente de sentimientos, su rictus sin ninguna señal de sentimientos y su mirada tan vacía y sin brillo- ¿Dónde está tu mascota? Pensé que te seguía como perro fiel, pero veo que te abandono.

-Te equivocas, Matt está deshaciéndose del menso de Kamuy, tu "perro faldero" –dijo haciendo comillas al aire- ¿Verdad? Porque eso es lo que es.

Eriol aprovecho la ventana y fue a traer a Tomoyo, Nakuru a Spinel y Sakura a kero. Shaoran estaba cuidándoles las espaldas y Toya solo observaba a las aludidas, en especial a Eingel.

…

-A llegado la hora, sus destinos ya están unidos, los caminos cruzados y el futuro tomando un nuevo rumbo…

-No cantes victoria, Kaho. –Agrego la pelinegra- Si nos han llamado, es porque nada está asegurado aun. Siempre pueden cambiar a último minuto las cosas…

Ambas féminas veían todo desde un punto estratégico donde no las podían detectar fácilmente.

…

El moreno dio un paso a su derecha, un paso hacia Eingel.

-Eingel –la aludida dejo la discusión para prestarle su total atención solo a el- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

La rubia hiso un gesto dramático, demasiado, como ofendida.

-¿Qué, que hago aquí? **¡Vine a salvar sus suertudos traseros!** ESO vine a HACER, querido. –dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, porque el comenzó a dar más pasos hacia ella- ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto con un tono preocupado en su voz- Sakura esta hacia el otro lado, debes estar a su lado.

-Luces **asustada**, querido Ángel. ¿Le **temes** al moreno? –Luciana salto a un árbol de adelante, para poder ver mejor, pero sin llegar al cementerio- No creo que-

-¡Cállate! Mira quien habla, ¡tú ni siquiera te atreves a pisar el cementerio para ir a por Sakura! Miedosa tú, querida. –paro de alejarse para retarla con la mirada.

Sakura al oír esto suspiro de alivio, hasta que…

-**Tu tampoco puedes**, Angelito. –el brillo en sus ojos amenazaba con salir.

-¿…que? –eso si lo **abrumo**.

0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o

ya estamos en casi el final de la primero parte, dos o tres caps mas y develaremos muchaaaaaaaas verdades. planeo qeu sea un fic de unos 30 o 40 caps. o algunos mas, ya qe¿ue yo amo los longgggggggggggggg fics, nunca quiero qeu acaben.

aqui pongo los avanyessssss

avances:

-¿Esa es su gran jugada? Que patético… Ya comienzan a dar lastima, se supone que Lu es la **asesina más sanguinaria** y tú el perro detrás de su sombra –comenzó a burlarse- Eso no funcionara, ni siquiera tiene su mismo aroma. –desenvainó su espada.

-No hace falta, ni el bicho amarillo o el negro están ahí, no tienen manera de averiguarlo. Pero… **te** **equivocas**, esa no es _"la gran jugada"_ –imito su gesto y desenfundo su gran espada de la saya que colgaba en su cintura- la gran jugada… ¡Es un golpe de sinceridad! –arremetió contra aquel que desde hace tiempo era su enemigo.

...

-**Tu tampoco puedes**, Angelito. –el brillo en sus ojos amenazaba con salir.

-¿…que? –Había dicho el hermano de Sakura.

Vio la desesperación en los ojos de Angie al ver que el moreno se acercaba, tortuosamente lento, hacia ella.

-¿De qué están hablando? –Pregunto Shaoran- ¿Qué se supone que pasa si pisan las tierras del cementerio? –le pregunto a Eriol.

...

-¡Que te arrastren a ti entonces! Así verán como ardes en llamas –de las puntas de sus dedos salieron unos mini tornados que se dirigieron a su antónima, quien no movió ni un solo cabello de su lugar.

-¡TU PRIMERO! –el pelirrojo había desviado el ataque con su espada justo a tiempo.

…

-¡Aquí no se trata de si quieres o no! –Toya voltio a mirarla- ¿No entiendes?... Te va a llevar a ti también –con un ágil movimiento de su muñeca, una ráfaga rasgo su playera en el torso. Y allí, cerca del corazón, se encontraba la misma marca que Sakura tenía- ¿Qué haremos si tu mueres también, eh?

-… ¡Hermano!, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho…? –pregunto sin voz.

-¡No puedo creer lo que has hecho! –Todos voltearon a verla- ¿Irónico, no crees?

-No puedes juzgarme, Tomoyo.

...

- ¿L-los card-captors también? –su rostro palideció.

-_¿Acaso es miedo lo que detecto, Cato? _–escucho en su cabeza, con un tono burlón.

-bufo- Tan molesta como siempre, Artemisa. ¡No interrumpas mis planes!

_-Como quieras… pero merodeare por aquí, para ver cómo te patean el culo, querido._

...

-Nosotros no te pedimos nada de eso, no tenemos por qué agradecerte. –el de cabellos chocolates estaba hasta la coronilla de las rubias y los engaños.

-¿Ah, no? ¡Gracias a mi Tomoyo sigue con vida, -empezó a enumerar con los dedos- el peluche amarillo chillón todavía respira, Toya no se está pudriendo en el infierno junto a Sakura y Yue no está muerto! Creo que merezco algo de crédito, ¿no? –se mordió la lengua al ver las caras estupefactas frente a ella, había abierto la boca de más.

-Yo que ustedes, empiezo a agradecer… -agrego con escepticismo- No es cosa que hagamos todos los días, ¿Sabes, niño?

-¿Así que si hablas? –su tono salió acido- Pensé que solo le lamias las suelas, es bueno saber que tienes otros talentos.

...

-¡Debiste haberlos detenido!

Antes de saltar de ese árbol, le dirigió una mirada y las siguientes palabras.

-Debió haber dicho "**_Gracias_**"

...

-Sí, así como en otros hechizos. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos atacaban los lobos? –La castaña asintió- Eriol usaba descargas con sus manos para noquearlos. –Explico entusiasmada- No solo Chilliry, también tiene otras técnicas más.

-**_Eriol no para de sorprenderme_**… -ese era el pensamiento de la esmeralda.

...

fue un jugosisisisississimo adelanto, por el mes y no se cuanto de espera. juro qeu tratare de adelantar lo mas rapido posible y de escribir los caps a menudo para poder avansar con las historia a la parte mas jugosa

kyaaaaaaaaaaa

se despide, Ailu =)

PD: espero qeu me perdonen, de corazon.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Habían estado custodiado el cementerio, sabían que Luciana y Kamuy llegarían pronto. Había puesto una fila de siete magníficos lobos en la puerta luego de la entrada de los card-captors y otros cinco alrededor del mismo. Uno detecto el aroma de humo y cenizas de la de ojos borgoña y quisieron entrar ambos a escena, pero el pelirrojo hizo su entrada con nueve lobos de colores claros.

-Tu ve adentro, yo me encargo del resto. –dijo Matt.

-Acaba con el –le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Así quedaron solo ellos dos…

El pelirrojo hizo una seña y dos de sus lobos se le acercaron, él les arrojo una esfera negra, que hizo que se fusionaran y tomaran una forma falsa. La de aquel ángel raro, el tal Yue.

-¿Esa es su gran jugada? Que patético… Ya comienzan a dar lastima, se supone que Lu es la **asesina más sanguinaria** y tú el perro detrás de su sombra –comenzó a burlarse- Eso no funcionara, ni siquiera tiene su mismo aroma. –desenvainó su espada.

-No hace falta, ni el bicho amarillo o el negro están ahí, no tienen manera de averiguarlo. Pero… **te** **equivocas**, esa no es _"la gran jugada"_ –imito su gesto y desenfundo su gran espada de la saya que colgaba en su cintura- la gran jugada… ¡Es un golpe de sinceridad! –arremetió contra aquel que desde hace tiempo era su enemigo.

Los lobos comenzaban a gruñirse, con los hocicos arrugados y los colmillos sobresaliendo, saltaban en el aire y trataban de matar al otro, al igual que sus amos.

La espada de Matt choco contra la de Kamuy, creando chispas al contacto. El de ojos cobrizos hizo una barrida limpia y tumbo al de ojos eléctricos, intento llegar con su espada a algún órgano vital haciendo uso de su rapidez, pero Matt aprovechó que estaba en el piso y su oponente de pie, al frente suyo, y con una estocada limpia le hizo un tajo en la pantorrilla izquierda y una patada en la rodilla izquierda.

Kamuy apoyó una rodilla en el piso y Matt aprovecho para levantarse de un salto.

-Tsk. Maldito, ese fue un golpe bajo –dijo con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro bobalicón.

-Nunca pautamos alguna regla, supuse que valía todo –dijo haciendo movimientos en el aire con su espada- Lo siento –agrego con un tono burlón**- Mi intención era matarte**, pero quédate tranquilo que ya lo haré.

-¡Sueñas despierto, Matt! -de su espada salió un gran perro hecho de llamas en dirección al peli azul- ¡Supera eso!

-Tsk. –aunque tuviera un gran tamaño se movía rápido la bestia, Matt iba saltando de árbol en árbol, tratando de ganar tiempo para idear un plan.

-¡No escaparas! Fufú –les silbó a sus lobos para que lo siguieran, iba siguiendo a Matt que estaba rodeando el cementerio por medio de los árboles**, acercándose a Luciana sin saberlo**.

Los lobos negros y azules lo seguían desde tierra, fue en ese momento que detecto el aroma de Luciana.

-"_bingo"_

Entonces las vio.

-**Tu tampoco puedes**, Angelito. –el brillo en sus ojos amenazaba con salir.

-¿…que? –Había dicho el hermano de Sakura.

Vio la desesperación en los ojos de Angie al ver que el moreno se acercaba, tortuosamente lento, hacia ella.

-¿De qué están hablando? –Pregunto Shaoran- ¿Qué se supone que pasa si pisan las tierras del cementerio? –le pregunto a Eriol.

-No sé exactamente de qué hablan, pero en la antigüedad se pensaba que las brujas, hechiceros o demoños no podían pisar "Tierras Santas", entrar a iglesias o tocar agua bendita.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Arrastren a esa mocosa para que muera! –Dijo con alegría Nakuru- Nuestros problemas acabaran si ella desaparece, ¿no les parece motivo suficiente?

-¡Eso, eso! Arrástrenla, a ver qué pasa… -decía con sus, ahora, brillantes ojos carmesí.

Se quedó quieto en el árbol donde estaba parado, para que no notaran su presencia, aunque la rubia de ojos grisáceos había notado su presencia. Le hizo unas señas a sus fieles camaradas para que dieran la vuelta y se posicionaran detrás de Eingel para protegerla de ese moreno que la tenía nerviosa.

-¡Que te arrastren a ti entonces! Así verán como ardes en llamas –de las puntas de sus dedos salieron unos mini tornados que se dirigieron a su antónima, quien no movió ni un solo cabello de su lugar.

-¡TU PRIMERO! –el pelirrojo había desviado el ataque con su espada justo a tiempo.

…

En un lugar oscuro, un grupo de personas observaba la situación a través de una bola de cristal, sin ser detectados. Sus semblantes n eran para nada alentadores…

-Eso no va de acuerdo al plan, ¡será una carnicería! –decía la rubia de ojos violáceos.

-Entretenimiento de primera, diría yo. –agrego con una sonrisa ladina un niño de cabellos violetas, con un halcón en su hombro.

-¡Estás loco, Heimball! ¿No ves que si siguen así, se mataran? –grito el castaño adorador de la paz.

-¡Debemos intervenir! –dijo golpeando la mesa la otra rubia, la de coletas.

-¡No! ¡Debemos enviar a alguien! –contradijo su hermana de cabello chocolate.

-Están equivocados todos –dijo entrando en la habitación- Solo hay que tenerles fe.

-No fue la "fe" la que salvo la vida de- pero la de coletas se vio interrumpida por el castaño de saco rojo.

-Fe… Fe y esperanza, eso es lo último que hay que perder… -dijo melancólico- Y eso es en lo que debemos confiar.

Nadie tuvo objeción alguna. Solo callaron y siguieron observando.

…

Cuando Luciana arrojo aquellas granadas rojas, supieron que debían correr.

Y rápido.

Demasiado.

Las explosiones no se hicieron esperar y los card-captors tampoco.

Ruby-Moon alzo vuelo con los inconscientes peluches; Eriol tenía a la desmayada Tomoyo entre sus brazos, en los cielos gracias a un rápido conjuro con su báculo; Sakura, Toya y Shaoran con la carta vuelo y flote escaparon también; Eingel estaba montada en una pluma blanca gigante surcando los cielos y Matt de un salto se había situado junto a ella. Luciana y kamuy no habían tenido efectos colaterales, las llamas no rozaban ni uno solo de sus poros, es más, parecía que los protegía.

Las miradas mordaces no se hicieron esperar por ninguno.

-Es obvio que en estas circunstancias no resolveremos nada… -dijo el inglés sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz.

-¿Qué no resolveremos nada? –Exploto colérica- Eriol, ¡casi morimos dinamitados!

-La prioridad es poner a salvo a Tomoyo –la ojigris se había acercado- y a Toya, deben llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

-Luciana no los dejara escapar así de fácil, deberán pensar en algo –agrego el de ojos color zafiro.

-Ellos tienen razón, hay que ponerlos a salvo. –agrego Shaoran razonando.

-¡Yo no me iré a ninguna lado sin Sakura! ¿Escuchaste, mocoso?

-¡Aquí no se trata de si quieres o no! –Toya voltio a mirarla- ¿No entiendes?... Te va a llevar a ti también –con un ágil movimiento de su muñeca, una ráfaga rasgo su playera en el torso. Y allí, cerca del corazón, se encontraba la misma marca que Sakura tenía- ¿Qué haremos si tu mueres también, eh?

-… ¡Hermano!, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho…? –pregunto sin voz.

-¡No puedo creer lo que has hecho! –Todos voltearon a verla- ¿Irónico, no crees?

-No puedes juzgarme, Tomoyo.

-¿Yo te juzgo? ¡Tú juzgas a tu sangre, reclamándole a Sakura cuando tú haces lo mismo! -grito fuera de sí.

-Tomoyo cálmate, no es el lugar…

-¿No es el momento, dices? –Estaba descontrolada- ¡al diablo el momento!

-La chica es _**una fiera**_, se nota a leguas que es Daidouji. –el pelirrojo se hiso notar- ¿No te parece, _Lu_?

-_Totalmente_ de acuerdo… ¡malditas cucarachas! ¿¡**Por qué no mueren**, maldita sea!?

-Te esperamos a ti, así que haznos el honor _mocosa_. –su mirada se tornó helada, muy diferente a la de Nakuru o Rubi-Moon. Parecía otra persona.

-¡Insolente! Técnica especial:_ Látigo sangriento_

Látigo sangriento, el arma de la rubia se tornaba roja, color del fuego. Al tocar cualquier superficie podía derretirla en cuestión de segundos, gracias al potente calor que adquiría. Era la misma técnica que se usa en el infierno con las almas más crueles y renegadas, aquellas que merecen el peor de los castigos…

-Sakura, Tomoyo –les depósito de forma rápida a ambos peluches inconscientes. Fue entonces cuando se acercó más a su contrincante, preparada para su pelea- Veamos de que estas hecha, niñata.

-¡Te arrancare esas alas, maldita mariposa!

-¡Aprovechen su distracción, llévenselos! –les dijo en voz baja, tratando de que no escuchara el enemigo.

-¡No me iré a ninguna parte! –dijeron, raramente, al unísono.

….

Se escuchaba un raro chirrido por todo el bosque y no solo eso, también arboles cayendo y bramidos de algunos animales siendo atacados. De entre el polvo que levanto un árbol al caer salió un chico, de contextura esbelta (demasiado), su tez era un tono entre el rosa piel y con un poco de bronceado, pero no demasiado. Su cabello negro era largo pero al ras, con algunas ondas pero casi lacio. Sus ojos negro obscuro combinaban con la gabardina que traía, negra de cuero, por supuesto y sus botas con algo de barro.

Con una sonrisa algo retorcida, pero no llegaba a aterrar, sino más bien a causar algo de gracia. Tenía una asquerosa rata gris en su hombro y esta le "hablaba" en su oído y el solo asentía y hacia algún que otro comentario. Había una horda de ratas tan asquerosas como la de su hombro justo detrás de él, afilando sus muy aterradores dientes con los pobres árboles.

-Así que ya comenzó, ¡genial! No solo me encargare de darle a Eingel su merecido, sino que también podré encontrarme con Luciana. –Dijo demasiado entusiasmado, pero el roedor le "murmuro otras palabras"- ¿L-los card-captors también? –su rostro palideció.

-_¿Acaso es miedo lo que detecto, Cato? _–escucho en su cabeza, con un tono burlón.

-bufo- Tan molesta como siempre, Artemisa. ¡No interrumpas mis planes!

_-Como quieras… pero merodeare por aquí, para ver cómo te patean el culo, querido._

La molesta voz salió de su cabeza, borro la infelicidad de su rostro para cambiarla por una radiante sonrisa.

-¡No importa, derrotare a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino! –le dio órdenes especificas a sus camaradas, aquellos roedores, de dirigirse hacia el oeste, con dirección al cementerio.

….

-¡Aquí no se va nadie! –sus agudos oídos captaron la treta a tiempo, no dejaría que se escaparan. Les había costado tenerlos a todos ahí- ¡Fiu fiu! –silbó y sus lobos estaban listos, rodeándolos.

-¡Demasiado lento, Kamy! –espeto con un tono divertido, ella arrojo a Tomoyo y Matt a Toya, ya ambos en la pluma gigante esta elevo vuelo.

-¡EINGEL! –Toya se enojaría mucho, pero enserio necesitaba ponerlos a salvo.

-¿¡Que has hecho!? –encolerizado, Shaoran le espeto.

-¡Los he puesto a salvo! Cosa que deberían agradecerme, teniendo en cuenta que ella –señalo a su casi gemela- quiere sus cabeza y la de Sakura en una bandeja.

-Nosotros no te pedimos nada de eso, no tenemos por qué agradecerte. –el de cabellos chocolates estaba hasta la coronilla de las rubias y los engaños.

-¿Ah, no? ¡Gracias a mi Tomoyo sigue con vida, -empezó a enumerar con los dedos- el peluche amarillo chillón todavía respira, Toya no se está pudriendo en el infierno junto a Sakura y Yue no está muerto! Creo que merezco algo de crédito, ¿no? –se mordió la lengua al ver las caras estupefactas frente a ella, había abierto la boca de más.

-Yo que ustedes, empiezo a agradecer… -agrego con escepticismo- No es cosa que hagamos todos los días, ¿Sabes, niño?

-¿Así que si hablas? –su tono salió acido- Pensé que solo le lamias las suelas, es bueno saber que tienes otros talentos.

-Niño de pacotilla, no solo puedo hablar, también puedo usar una espada y clavártela en esa cabeza hueca que tienes –agrego mordaz, poniendo su mano en la el mango de la espada y sonriendo de lado- ¿Quieres verlo?

-¡Shaoran! –Advirtió Sakura- No es el momento –pero su novio no hacía caso, ya estaba con su espada en mano, en una lucha de miradas- ¡Eriol di algo, por amor al cielo!

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Estamos en perores aprietos y ellos jugando con críos! ¡Tengo cosas más importantes que atender! -corrió a auxiliar a su guardiana, que empezaba a tener problemas con ese látigo.

-¡Que vigorizante! Hace tiempo que no veo a Matt de asesino, sería divertido, ¿no creen, chicos? –Le hablaba a sus lobos, que gruñían en respuesta- Pero, sigo aquí, esperando con ansias una buena pelea. ¿Qué dices archienemigo, dejas a ese crio y vienes a por mí o me quedo con la castaña? Tú eliges…

Sakura estaba segura que no podría contra tantos enemigos a la vez, su mirada preocupada viajo hasta Shaoran, pero este ni se inmutaba.

-Primero mato al crio, luego sigues tú, reverendo idiota. –dijo desenfundando su gloriosa espada.

-¡Oh! ¡Entonces! ¿Qué dices preciosa?

-Y-yo-

-Yo seré tu **contrincante**, o me pondré celosa de _**mi querida prima**_. ¿Qué opinas, Kamy? –Agrego con un tono meloso- Por la que me debes en Paris ¿te parece?

-Con gusto. Todavía no olvido que mataste a varios de mis chicos –su tono era algo divertido, pero su mirada estaba frio, con rencor y sed de venganza-

-Matt –el aludido la miro por el rabillo del ojo. Sakura pensó que detendría aquella estupidez y- No tardes, ¿lo sabes, verdad? –y… allí quebraron sus ilusiones. –vete a jugar al bosque, _no quiero que molestes a los muertos. _

-Como digas –sonrió al momento que con la parte sin filo de su catana aparto a unos 15 o 20 metros de aquellas tierras sagradas.

-¡Debiste haberlos detenido!

Antes de saltar de ese árbol, le dirigió una mirada y las siguientes palabras.

-Debió haber dicho "_**Gracias**_"

..

La rubia **no tenía piedad**, muestras de eso eran las marcas en su mejilla izquierda, en su estómago, en las palmas de sus manos y la gran mancha carmesí en su espalda baja. ¡Diablos! Dios sabía que le ardía como la santísima madre, por eso kami-sama le había enviado refuerzos. _**Eriol había llegado**_ como agua al desierto cuando el látigo de la de ojos brillosos casi le quema un ala.

-¡Oh querido! –Dijo dramatizando- ¿Un chico con modales como tú no sabe que no debe meter en peleas ajenas? –Su boca formo una perfecta "o" que cubrió con su mano, simulando sorpresa- Entonces… ¡Deberé enseñarte los modales que te faltan! _**Látigo sangriento**_.

-No, gracias –con su báculo evito que su cara quedara desfigurada- Prefiero acabarte para poder terminar con todo esto. – Chispas salieron de su mano, de un color plateado, que producían un sonido como el aleteo de cientos de aves- _**Chilliry**_ –estampo su puño en el estómago de ella luego de haberse acercado a ella y haber esquivado un barrido.

Sakura volteo al escuchar aquel extraño ruido y se sorprendió por el ataque de su amigo. Sabía que Eriol había estado trabajando en crear técnicas potentes pero no había tenido el gusto de haberlas visto, hasta ahora. Luciana había caído a unos metros de su anterior posición, con _sangre_ saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y una cara no muy alegre. Eriol sonrió.

-Rubi-Moon –la llamo y la guardiana volteo hacia ella- ¿Esa es una **técnica especial creada por Eriol**, verdad?

-Así es, Eriol ha estado perfeccionándola desde hace tiempo.

-Wow **grandioso**… ¿Uso electricidad como elemento, verdad?

-Sí, así como en otros hechizos. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos atacaban los lobos? –La castaña asintió- Eriol usaba descargas con sus manos para noquearlos. –Explico entusiasmada- No solo Chilliry, también tiene otras técnicas más.

-_**Eriol no para de sorprenderme**_… -ese era el pensamiento de la esmeralda.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

-_Eriol no para de sorprenderme_… -ese era el pensamiento de la esmeralda.

-No eres el único con un has bajo la manga, querido –se limpió los restos de sangre con su puño y se puso en pie- ¿Quieres ver… _**fuegos artificiales**_? –Su sonrisa le dio algo de desasosiego- _**¡Flameria! **_

Estaba preparado para lo que sea, un ataque físico, una bola de fuego e incluso un látigo. Pero no para lo que vio…

-¿Qué significa _**esto**_?...

….

-Debió haber dicho "_**Gracias**_" –saltó de árbol en árbol siguiendo a su oponente, que se había alejado para poder combatir sin inconvenientes.

Se habían internado en el bosque, podía sentir dos presencias a 50 mts de ahí, Matt y Shaoran ya habían comenzado su riña. Kamuy empuñaba su espada con la zurda y unos cinco lobos estaban ubicados estratégicamente alrededor del campo de batalla. Salto del último árbol situándose frente al oponente con unos cinco metros de distancia entre ambos.

-Once. –menciono el alzando su espada.

-¿Hum? ¿Once?... –El la miro muy frío, helado en verdad. -¡Ah, sí! Once fueron tus _camaradas caídas_, las que _**maté**_ en ese callejón en Paris. –Vio como sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de tanta fuerza que ejercía- Recuerdo que **había una loba preñada**, era color blanco. Era muy linda en verdad… hasta que la pobre se tiño de rojo. –su tono no tenía burla ni odio, era uno lastimero, lamentador.

-Sahina, su nombre era Sahina. Y si, estaba preñada. –mordaz, un tono muy mordaz- Pero eso no te importo, ¡La mataste sin importarte _su estado_! –con espada empuñada corrió hacia ella.

De su cinturón arena saco un pendiente bañado en oro blanco con forma de pluma, lo arrojo alto y una luz lo baño, cuando cayó ya era su báculo. Paró el ataque de la espada fácilmente, con un poco de fuerza para que el filo no llegase a tocar su yugular.

-¡Yo la mate, ¿Pero quién dio la orden de ataque?! ¿Eh? –Lo empujo unos centímetros y pateo sus costillas- Se supone que esa loba no tendría que haber estado en batalla**, ¿Quién la mando allí?**

Tosió un poco de sangre, pero eso no lo mataría. Se levantó de nuevo y dio varias estocadas, algunas fueron detenidas o esquivadas, pero otros habían alcanzado un tramo de piel.

-¡Mis lobos son de sangre guerrera! ¡Ellos nunca darán un paso atrás! ¡Sahina no era la acepción, ella quería luchar! –un barrido y la chica callo.

-¿Estás seguro? –Desde el suelo le propino una parada a los rodillas y el callo y ella se levantó- ¿Una hembra preñada, quería luchar antes que asegurar el bienestar de sus crías? _**¡¿Tan imbécil eres?!**_

Desde el suelo hirió los muslos de la rubia con su espada.

-¡Aggh! –En su distracción kamuy venía con unos puños cubiertos por fuego, dispuesto a incinerarla- ¡Lu-Luciana di-o esa o-orden, ¿N-no lo ve-s? ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!

Su puño había golpeado de forma no muy leve el hombro de la rubia, que causo quemaduras de segundo grado en su, ahora no tan blanquecina, piel.

-¡NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES DE ELLA ASI! ¡ENTIENDES! –profundizó mas el golpe e intensifico el ardor de las flamas.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG! –una ráfaga de viento lo estampo contra un árbol a unos metros. Se levantó a duras penas, sosteniendo su hombro con la mano contraria- ¡TU NO QUIERES ACEPTAR LA VEFRDAD! ¿NO VES QUE ELLA NO PIENSA EN NADIE? ES UNA EGOISTA CON PROBLEMAS DE BIPOLARIDAD, DESQUICIADA Y CON UN PERRO FALDERO LAMIENDO SUS PIES.

-No, n-no es-s cier-to ¡! –se doblego al sentir muchas astillas haberse clavado en su espalda, Angie aprovecho y de su cinturón saco unas bolitas naranja y se las arrojo y luego trato de escapar rengueando como pudo.

Eran explosivos.

Habían caído muy cerca de él, así que el daño sería muy grave para cualquier ser humano.

Pero el NO era ningún ser humano cualquiera.

….

Flameria, un ataque creado por ella misma también. De su cuerpo comenzaron a salir pequeñas esferas, del tamaño de una canica, color negras. Entonces, fue cuando el sol comenzó a oscurecerse.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa, Eriol? –preocupada gritaba la guardiana de la luna.

-Es un ataque. –su tono trémulo no era buena señal.

-Se está oscureciendo todo, está desapareciendo el sol. ¿Tanto es la capacidad de ese ataque? –la esmeralda tenía preparado su báculo y la carta luz en mano.

-¡Estén preparadas! –gritó el de cabellos azulados.

-¡MUERAN!

La oscuridad se apodero de cada rincón del pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda. Entonces las "canicas" comenzaron a brillar en el campo de batalla, del color del líquido de la vida. Y así comenzó la danza.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué sucede?! –preguntaba la pelirroja de alas.

-ESTA ATACANDO, ¡CUIDADO!

Las esferas eran demasiadas rápidas, dejaban una estela en su recorrido pero era imposible seguirlo. No atravesaban la piel, pero sus golpes iban directo a zonas vitales.

Era un espectáculo tortuosamente bello.

…

-_No tiene compasión_, ¿verdad? Que chica… -opino la pelinegra.

-Tuvo una infancia bastante dura, Mei. Dale crédito. –dijo con tono compasivo.

-¿Crédito? ¿De qué? –Rió- ¡Si es una maldita maniaca!

-Dale crédito… **Los chicos aún siguen vivos**, eso es tener _compasión_. –su tono tan frió y serio helaron la sangre de la de ojos rojos.

-¿Q-qu-e?... ¿Mu-mu-muertos?

-Así es. ¿No leíste su _expediente_? – la pelinegra negó- Luciana y Lu, más conocida por "Lu". Es una asesina sanguinaria, sus asesinatos son por diversión, mientras que también hace trabajos ordenados por el Infierno.

-¿I-in-fierno?

-Si, como puedes ver, ella es un demonio, pero con la diferencia de los demás demonios, que ella tiene sangre _humana_ y de _dios_ en su ADN. Por eso tiene ataques de bipolaridad. Mientras Lu es una asesina, Luciana es la parte racional de ella. –Explico Kaho, asombrando a la china- Esos ojos brillosos son la señal indicadora de _**que Lu esta despierta en este momento**_…

…

**Momentos antes…**

-Así que, niñato, ¿quieres morir? –Comenzó Matt- No me extraña, un debilucho como no duraría mucho en la masacre que comenzara dentro de poco –Shaoran gruño- ¿Cómo era tu nombre, **crío**?

-Shaoran Li, imbécil. –Escupió con ácido las palabras- y el que morirá aquí, serás tú, perro faldero. –se lanzó con su espada hacia el de ojos zafiros y quiso herirlo en el abdomen, pero el solo había dado un salto y estaba parado encima de la espada.

-¿Li? ¿Cómo Li Meiling? –el sabia la respuesta, pero quería picarlo un poco.

Flash back

_-¿Enserio, Sakura? –Pregunto ilusionada Tomoyo- ¿Dónde está?_

_-Se fue. Menciono algo sobre las cartas y que ella está de nuestro lado. Eriol –volteo hacia el inglés- __**ella estaba con un lobo de Matt…**_

End Flash back.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?! –Movió su espada haciendo que Matt tuviera que bajar de un salto- ¡Ella estaba con uno de tus mugrosos lobos, maldito! ¿Qué le dijeron?

-Nada que ella ya no supiera, yo que tú, me informo de lo que ha estado haciendo estos años. No querrás llevarte una sorpresa luego, ¿A qué no? –Dio una risa burlona, con su mano saco su espada de la saya, empuñándola frente a los ojos chocolates- Ahora… prepárate a morir.

Saltaron chispas cuando los metales se encontraron. Matt daba todo de sí, Shaoran no se quedaba atrás. Los lobeznos hicieron un círculo alrededor de ellos, alentando a su amo.

-Dios del Trueno, ¡Ven! –El ataque eléctrico dio al árbol que había estado detrás de Matt, ya que había dado un salto para evitar el ataque- ¡Demonios!

-¡Mi turno! _**¡Ataque Furia!**_ –A Matt le salieron garras y colmillos, su espada la clavó en el suelo, y sus fieras comenzaron a correr alrededor de Shaoran, encerrándolo.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡AGHHH! –su mejilla comenzó a sangrar.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había perdido de vista a su oponente.

Ataque Furia. Es un ataque de _caza_ donde los lobos encerraban a la presa y la distraían, mientras Matt daba el ataque sorpresa.

Una mordida en su mano le hizo soltar su espada, un lobo aprovecho y la tiro lejos. Daba patadas y puñetazos, pero eran muchos. Un arañazo en la rodilla, uno le clavo los dientes en el ante brazo y cuando uno se le abalanzo encima, supo que estaba en aprietos.

-¡Estás perdido! ¡Golpe final! –un puñetazo en el estómago lo hizo toser sangre y caer al suelo. Los lobos pararon y aullaron de gloria al haber ganado.- Tu nunca estarás a nuestra altura –las palabras que soltó no fueron de altanería o para enfadarlo, lo hizo con molestia, con desprecio, como decepcionado.

Ya se estaban retirando, cuando oyeron un quejido.

-¿E-eso cr-e-es? –Estaba con una pierna flexionada y la otra extendida, con sus manos sosteniendo su estómago- **Otorga-me el –be-neficio d-de la duda-a** –se paró con esfuerzo y con total calma recogió su espada. Se puso en posición de pelea.

-¿…Que…?

-Me subestimaste… **Grave error**. –desapareció de su campo de visión.

-¿Eh? –Se pusieron alerta, sus lobos olfateaban, pero no encontraban el rastro- ¡Arriba! –Apunto con su espada, pero no había nada- ¡Diablos!

-¡Detrás! –Shaoran hizo una barrida perfecta y agrego una patada en las costillas- _Deja de subestimarme_… -dio una sonrisa ladeada al ver el rostro contraído de su oponente.

-Y tú a mí –rápidamente se paró con sus manos y le pateo el rostro a Shaoran, dejándolo aturdido- ¡Tienes agallas niño! –con su espada le quiso decapitar, pero choco contra el metal- Nada mal.

Las espadas seguían chocando. Puñetazos, barridas, patadas y tajadas, no paraban.

Se declaró empate cuando a Shaoran le comenzó a sangrar la nariz y a Matt toser sangre.

Estaban frente a frente, con miradas retadoras, pero cargadas de otro sentimiento. Uno que no llegaba a lo amistoso pero tampoco a muerte. Uno de respeto, uno nuevo.

Aunque solo era de momento, porque Shaoran quería respuestas y las quería ahora, pero Matt no se las daría.

-Entonces… -comenzó el chocolate- ¿Empate…?

-¡Jamás! Dejémoslo en una "pausa" –rió- Seguiremos luego, pero ahora –su vista se dirigió hacia el cementerio- Tenemos cosas que arreglar…

-¿Luciana? –agrego serio.

-Peor...

Entonces… escucharon una explosión y luego Tomoeda oscureció. Y ambos supieron que no era bueno.

…

Estaba casi arrastrándose, cuando encontró a Matt y a Shaoran, que siguieron el ruido de la explosión, estaba todo oscuro, excepto por el rastro de unas flamas que se estaban extinguiendo.

-¡Eingel! –Matt rastreo su olor y la ayudo a sostenerse- ¿Qué sucedió? Este todo oscuro. ¿Qué fue esa explosión?

Tosió un poco- Es Kamuy, le arroje una explosión –estaba jadeando- Creo que Lu hizo su movimiento, de-debemos ir.

-¿Qué pasara con Tomoyo y Toya? –pregunto Shaoran.

-Ellos estarán bien, están muy lejos, en mi prado estarán a salvo por el escudo. Hay que ir con los demás.

Matt la cargó estilo princesa y comenzaron a caminar.

-Y-Yo puedo ca-caminar, no estoy invalida –pero él no le hacía caso- Pensé que lo matarías –su tono era calmo, Shaoran iba adelante y no escuchaba.

-Yo también… Pero el chico no es malo –agregó mientras ella se recargo en su pecho.

-¿Dijo algo?

-Pregunto por Meiling, al parecer Sakura identifico al lobo que le envié, saben que tuvimos algo que ver.

-Entiendo… Pronto todo terminara y podremos descansar, iremos a un lugar tranquilo, lleno de animales y muchos árboles. Donde las estrellas puedan verse. –Suspiro- Sin Luciana… Familia… Sin preocupaciones…

-Eingel…. –su tono era duro- Sabes que tu… yo **no**… -apretó mas su agarre.

-_**Será maravilloso… será nuestro paraíso**_.

-¿Qué es eso? –Shaoran se quedó sin voz.

Se veían las estelas de los proyectiles y se escuchaban los gritos

-¡SAKURAAAAAA! ¡ERIOLLLL! ¿Dónde están? –Shaoran no veía nada, como el resto. Era una tortura escuchar los gritos de su amada y de su mejor amigo sin saber que pasaba.

-¡Ustedes También! ¡_Flameria_! –Se oyó el grito de la de ojos borgoña.

-¡Cuidado! ¡_**Oleada**_! –el viento fue tan potente que hizo elevarlo del suelo justo a tiempo, para que luego el aterrizará de pie- ¡Si te toca esa cosa, estas frito!

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡AGH!

-¡Es Eriol! ¡ERIOL!

-¡Esa cosa no quiere lastimarlos, son sensores de calor, esto es solo el principio, luego el disparo los seguirá y no podrán escapar! ¡Esas cosas les darán su posición exacta y los seguirá hasta que cumplan su objetivo! –Grito Matt.

-¡Sakura, Eriol, corran hacia el bosque! ¡Escóndase! –Eingel se paró e invoco su vara- Les daré tres minutos.

-¡Espera! ¡Ruby-Moon está herida, no puede caminar! –Sakura esquivo uno que venía de frente- Eriol apenas puede estar en pie.

-Enviare unos lobos por ella, ¡CORRAN!

-¡No tan rápido, no los dejare así como así! –gruño colérica.

-¡Yo me encargare de ti! ¡_**Oleada**_! –la fuerza la hizo volar metros hacia atrás, chocando duramente contra un árbol.

Sakura espero a que los lobos se encargaran de su amiga, luego de eso se reunió con su novio a duras penas y salieron a correr, Eriol corrió hacia el lado contrario, Matt se alejó unos pasos dudosos.

-Eingel…

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Corre! –Le grito sin voltear a verlo- Kamuy está viniendo hacia acá, encárgate de él.

-Hai.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0

**El próximo viernes….**

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?_

Ambos voltearon hacia el árbol a su izquierda, de dónde provenía aquella voz. El de ojos marrones se colocó protectoramente delante de su prima, resguardándola.

-¿Quién eres? –Su voz salió grave- ¡Responde!

-… ¿Ya olvidaron a _**mi otro yo**_?

…

-¿Quiénes son? –dijo el, ahora, alado.

-_** Ayuda. Necesitas ayuda.**_

-¡No necesito nada! –Prepara una flecha- ¡Responde o disparo!

-Necesitas… _**Ayuda. O morirás.**_

….

El lobo comenzó a empujarla con su hocico, diciendo que continuara.

-¿Tú quieres que vallamos? –El lobezno asintió- Creo que deberíamos seguirlo.

….

-Está informando, es espía. Matt lo deja aquí porque no confía en mí y teme que escape

Pronto se escucharon muchos más aullidos y pisadas.

-Eingel debe estar llegando… -Toya se acercó un poco al campo, para observar mejor- Alguien está viniendo y no es Eingel.

…

-Sakura… aquí estoy. _**Te prometo**_ que no nos volveremos a separar.

Todos admiraban la escena con felicidad.

-¡Aléjate de él en **ESTE-MISMO-INSTANTE**! –sudada, malhumorada, con miles de problemas y sumándole otro, no se encontraba muy bien la rubia.

Bien. Si pensaban que el momento no podría arruinarse, no conocen tan bien como yo a este personaje en particular.

…

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta, la culpa es toda tuya. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que solucionar problemas mayores que tus dudas y deseos, _querido_. –se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Si tenemos nosotros la culpa, _**¿Qué haces tú aquí?**_

Pero se detuvo. Y suspiro cansada.

-Las casualidades no existen, ¿cierto?... Solo lo inevitable… **y esto era inevitable.**-se dio vuelta y se sentó en el sofá individual, baja la fija mirada de todos- Si están dispuestos a escuchar, yo estoy dispuesta a hablar. ¿Qué quieren saber?

0o0o0oo0oo00oo0o0oo0o00

¡Dejen un review! ;)


End file.
